A ti en el pasado
by Cucuxumusu
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si pudieses encontrarte con ti mismo en el pasado? ¿Qué te dirías a ti mismo? ¿Y con tu futuro yo? A Law, Kidd y Doflamingo es la segunda vez que les pasa esto en su vida, y aunque no se aguanten ni confíen ni en sí mismos, tendrán que convivir con sus otras dos versiones y decidir si hacer caso de las advertencias o si ignorarlas.
1. Otra Vez

Bueno en este primer capitulo para que no os lieis mucho comienzo con Law y sus "problemas" espero que os guste cielos.

* * *

Law parpadeó y volvió a frotarse incomodo la nuca que estaba empezando a mojarse con sudor. A continuación se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se obligó a sí mismo a quedarse quieto y a entrecruzar los dedos en su regazo para dejar las manos quietas. Moverse tanto era un signo de debilidad universal, de nerviosismo y incomodidad, y lo que menos quería demostrar él en aquellos momentos era precisamente eso.

No sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso en un principio. Aquello había pasado antes y sabía que iba a volver a pasar después, así que supuestamente ya tenía que haberse mentalizado del proceso. Sin embargo era cierto que lo único que recordaba de la vez anterior eran unos pocos gritos, alguien con el pelo rojo y su cuerpo siendo espachurrado y pellizcado miles de veces. Si, ahora con sus 24 años ya no era el niño despreocupado e inocente de la última vez. Pero tampoco era el hombre serio de mirada fría e intimidante que tenía ante él. Suspiró resignado y volvió a recargarse contra el asiento del sofá incomodo con la situación y de nuevo, incapaz de quedarse quieto.

Delante suyo, sentados en dos de los sillones de la sala de estar de su submarino, había dos personas.

La primera era un niño de apenas siete años que apretaba contra su pecho un libro de anatomía casi más grande que él y que le miraba con unos enormes ojos asustados del color del cielo nublado. Llevaba su mismo gorro de manchas negras y una pequeña bata blanca que le quedaba enorme. El crio se sentaba en el sofá encogido sobre sí mismo, como protegiéndose con el libro como barrera mientras escrutaba su salón plagado de las cosas más macabras y extrañas que había ido encontrando él durante sus viajes. Parecía entre asombrado y temeroso.

En cambio el segundo hombre sentado en el sillón restante era más mayor que él. Debería estar rondando ya la treintena y su pose era de absoluto dominio y control. Llevaba un abrigo negro largo y su mismo gorro también, solo que este, a diferencia del suyo, tenía visera, lo que oscurecía su cara todavía más y le daba un aire peligroso y macabro. Desde que había aparecido por arte de magia en su habitación no le había quitado aquellos penetrantes ojos grises de encima, y definitivamente le estaba poniendo los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Qué?—preguntó ya sin aguantarlo más.

El mayor solo le sonrío de medio lado como respuesta y siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, y ahora además tenían un deje divertido surcándolos ligeramente. Law frunció el ceño aun más molesto.

—¿Dónde estoy?¿Donde está Doffy?—preguntó entonces el niño con voz asustada pero demandante mientras apretaba aun más el enorme libro entre sus pequeñas manos.

Y ambos hombres se tensaron al instante al oír el antiguo nombre. Pero ninguno hizo ningún comentario al respecto y intentaron aparentar normalidad mientras ignoraban totalmente la pregunta.

—Yo...—empezó Law dirigiéndose al niño para intentar tranquilizarle un poco, ya que parecía capaz de ponerse a llorar allí mismo.

Pero ¿Cómo explicaba aquello? Es decir iba a quedar estúpido lo dijese como lo dijese. Nadie con dos dedos de frente lo creería. Pero tenía que haber una forma de que el niño lo entendiese. Intentó recordar como se lo habían explicado a él en su momento, pero su mente volvió a encontrarse con los pellizcos y memorias confusas. Al final simplemente soltó:

—Yo…Yo soy tu — y como esperaba el niño parpadeó y fruncido en ceño. Law carraspeó sin poderlo evitar sintiéndose idiota—quiero decir... soy tu, en el futuro, cuando tengas veinticuatro años—luego señaló al hombre de negro—y él es...nosotros cuando seamos mayores—comentó intentando sonreír como si fuese lo más normal que hubiese podido pasar… y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Mientes—dijo el niño rápidamente encogiéndose en el asiento y mirándole con odio.

Aquello fue como un puñetazo en boca. Mierda. ¿Qué capitán podría llegar a ser si ni siquiera podía convencer a un niño de siete años de algo?¿De verdad podría dar órdenes a hombres hechos y derechos?. Y peor aún, seguramente el niño ahora pensaría que era un secuestrador o un pedófilo o algo, y que estaba intentando ganarse su confianza. Seguramente se pondría a chillar de un momento a otro pidiendo por auxilio o insultándole. Era penoso pensó Law. Pero entonces el mayor de los tres rodó los ojos, y Law recordó que él ya debía de haber vivido aquello dos veces y seguramente ya sabía lo que iba a pasar o lo que tenía que hacer.

—No miente—dijo entonces el mayor de todos y su voz sonó demasiado grave, calmada e inquietante— es verdad, los tres somos la misma persona pero en diferentes edades, no me pidas una prueba por qué no la tengo, pero mirándonos debes ya de darte cuenta de que es verdad—

Law rodó los ojos como el otro había hecho hacia un momento. Y es que el niño parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar después de escuchar el tono con el que el mayor había hablado. Al parecer iba a perder el tacto con los niños de mayor, aunque bueno, tampoco es que lo tuviese ahora. Levantándose de su propio sillón se sentó en el sofá al lado del niño y le tomó en brazos suavemente sin querer asustarlo. El chico le miró a los ojos durante un momento totalmente tenso, como dudando de confiar en él o no, pero al final pareció aceptar la retorcida teoría, apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y apretó su sudadera amarilla fuertemente.

—Este es mi barco—comenzó explicándole algo al niño para que se tranquilizase mientras le acariciaba el pelo— ahora somos piratas—

—¿En serio?—preguntó entonces el pequeñajo ya sin rastro de miedo en su voz. _Niños_ pensó Law.

—Si—y entonces se le ocurrió una idea para tranquilizarle que podría dar resultado—¿quieres que te presente a mi tripulación?—

El hombre en el sofá le fulminó con la mirada intensamente mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho en una clara muestra de que aquello no era buena idea. Law le ignoró fingiendo que no lo había visto. Con el sonriente niño en brazos se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban.

Su tripulación estaba toda sentada en el pasillo esperando a que saliesen del salón con alguna noticia o explicación razonable a lo que acababa de pasar. Después de todo, no todos los días te encontrabas tres capitanes en el barco. Le había costado dos horas tranquilizarles a todos y explicarles más o menos la situación, luego se había encerrado en aquella sala intentando pensar en que haría a continuación. Estaban en Sabondy para rematar la situación. No podía ir con su versión de siete años y su versión asesina por ahí como si nada. Y si pasaba algo y alteraba el continuo espacio tiempo cambiando el futuro...vale, no creía que eso pasase, pero necesitaba controlar aquello de alguna forma.

—Capitán—chilló Bepo al instante corriendo hacia él.

—Law—llamó al niño sintiéndose extraño por pronunciar su propio nombre—este es Bepo, mi segundo al mando— Luego observó a Bepo que le miraba confuso sin saber que decir pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima al chico —¿Bepo puedes jugar con él un rato? Necesito hablar con...el otro—comentó pasándole rápidamente su versión de siete años al oso.

La pareja se miró durante un momento escrutándose mutuamente en el silencio tenso del pasillo. Quietos. Como si quisiesen decir algo pero no supiesen como hacerlo. Law en cierta manera lo entendía y tenía una ligera curiosidad sobre como reaccionaria su segundo al mando al verle en una versión infantil, o de cómo reaccionaría él mismo al ver a un oso parlante. Al final fue el niño el primero que habló.

—¡¿Puedes hablar?!...como mola—y abrazó al oso fuertemente mirándole con ojos emocionados y una pizca de curiosidad que Law conocía muy bien. Iba a tener que advertirle al niño que no podía diseccionar a su tripulación.

Bepo por su parte jadeó.

—Woaah—chilló de repente asustando a Law— ¡Capitán de pequeño! que mono—

Y Law sintió una vena palpitar en su frente al escuchar la palabra "mono" referida a él. Pero no pudo decir nada cuando prácticamente toda la tripulación se abalanzó sobre el niño para abrazarle o pellizcarle los mofletes mientras chillaban cosas como "adorable", "tierno" etc. Estaba empezando a entender por qué no se acordaba de nada de su anterior visita. Suspiró cansado. Tal vez tenía que dejar al niño ejercer el noble arte de la disección al fin y al cabo.

Decidido a dejarlo correr aquella ver volvió a la habitación con su versión oscura del futuro cerrando la puerta y acallando al instante los gritos de estúpida emoción. Se sentó a continuación en el sofá enfrente del que estaba sentado el hombre y apoyó los codos en las rodillas en una postura que solía utilizar.

—Bueno—su voz sonó demasiado temblorosa—¿cuánto dura...?—

—Una semana— le interrumpió el otro como sabiendo lo que iba a decir. Law Frunció el ceño.

—¿Y hay alguna forma de acelerar...?—

—No lo sé— dijo el otro sonriendo de medio lado y copiando su postura con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus caras separadas simplemente por la mesita de cristal entre los dos sofás

Law apretó las manos en un puño. Y es que le estaba empezando a sacar de quicio la actitud de superioridad e intimidatoria del otro, como si fuese el rey del lugar o el capitán. Y Law se estaba conteniendo para no levantarse y partirse la cara a sí mismo. Él otro amplió su sonrisa macabra ante su gesto, como sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba.

—¿Tienes algún problema?—preguntó el menor con el tono más asesino que pudo poner.

El otro simplemente soltó un ligera carcajada sarcástica, se levantó del sillón y paseó por la sala hasta colocarse a sus espaldas con aire distraído, como si observara la sala, pero Law seguía sintiendo sus ojos clavados en su nuca.

—No, no tengo ninguno—dijo el mayor inclinándose de repente y apoyando sus manos en sus hombros mientras acercaba la boca a su oreja.

Law se tensó al instante. No sabía por qué, pero percibía el peligro en aquel hombre a kilómetros. Aunque fuese el mismo. Era como si hubiese perdido algo importante y solo hubiese quedado la cascara fría y sádica que le provocaba escalofríos. ¿Qué había pasado entre el presente y el futuro para que cambiase tanto?

— Al menos todavía— un suave susurro enfadado contra su oreja que le puso la carne de gallina.

Law se levantó de golpe y se giró para encarar al otro. Estaba demasiado tensó, demasiado alerta y de nuevo sentía la nuca plagada de sudor. No le estaba gustando como se estaba desarrollando aquella situación. Se sentía indefenso contra el otro, después de todo conocía todos sus secretos y seguramente sería más fuerte que él. Tragó saliva observando la mirada divertida del otro.

—¿Que quieres decir?— preguntó cabreado intentando llenar aquel silencio. Se sentía como si le estuviesen cazando, como si fuese un juego estúpido del gato y el ratón. El otro sabía algo que él no sabía y jugaba con él como quería, burlándose sin que se enterase de que estaba pasando.

El mayor se acerco a él de nuevo con paso lento rodeando el sofá, y él se obligó a quedarse quieto y fingir indiferencia. Trafalgar se situó entonces enfrente suyo y le miró directamente a los ojos. Gris contra gris. El mayor le sacaba unos pocos centímetros de altura y tenía el pelo un poco más largo que el suyo, pero por el resto era como si se mirase en un espejo. Un poco inquietante la verdad.

Trafalgar alzó entonces una mano y la posó delicadamente en su mejilla acariciando sus pómulos con el pulgar suavemente, casi como con anhelo o melancolía. Su mirada se había dulcificado y perdido de repente aquel tono arrogante de hace un momento, haciendo que Law se relajase un poco. Solo un poco.

—Eres aun tan inocente—susurró bajo el mayor, tan bajo que ha Law le costó escucharlo.

Frunció el ceño sin comprender lo que quería decir y sin querer hacerlo. El no era inocente y ambos lo sabían. Fue a responderle ya sin paciencia un par de cosas a su alter ego, pero entonces unos suaves labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentó apartarse del contacto, pero el otro paso una brazo por su cintura y le apretó contra su cuerpo sin dejarle apartarse. Le sujetaba casi con delicadeza, temiendo que pudiese romperse en cualquier momento pero a la vez firmemente, aguantándole en su sitio y negándose a dejarle irse.

Jadeó cuando sintió la hábil lengua del otro colarse a su boca por la fuerza obligándole a saborearse a sí mismo. La mano libre del otro voló a su nuca y le apretó para profundizar el extraño beso aun más. Law intentó morderle cabreado y el mayor soltó una risilla toca pelotas contra su boca mientras le lamia gustosamente los labios huyendo de sus dientes. El menor gruño en respuesta e intentó volver a apartarle a la fuerza empezando a asustarse un poco por la insistencia del mayor.

El de negro mordisqueó entonces su labio. Fuertemente. Y Law se deshizo en sus brazos como agua líquida. Se odió a sí mismo y odió al otro aun más por conocer cada punto débil que tenia y como usarlo en su contra. El otro volvió a morderle insistente y sintió como sus brazos perdían fuerza contra el firme agarre del otro.

Suspiró de puro placer.

El otro se separó y le miró divertido.

—Recuerdo que adorabas hacerlo a lo bestia—murmuró con una broma oculta en su voz que no entendía— tus tendencias masoquistas van a acabar contigo algún día, que lo sepas— susurró mientras volvía a abalanzarse sobre él.

—Para—pidió el menor esquivando sus labios nervioso. Aquel extraño juego mental estaba pudiendo con él. Definitivamente no se fiaba del mayor.

—¿De qué te asustas?—preguntó el mayor con la molestia en su voz— esto no es muy diferente de masturbarse, tu eres yo y yo soy tu, te conozco, me conoces ¿qué problema hay?—

Law frunció el ceño. Se le ocurrían uno y mil problemas para refutar el argumento del otro, el primero empezando por que su tripulación y su versión en miniatura estaban justo al otro lado de la puerta jugando inocentemente. Pero la mirada hambrienta en los ojos del otro le decía que aquello no iba a pararle. No lo entendía.

Trago saliva.

Cuando esta vez los labios del otro se estamparon contra los suyos intento corresponderle. ¡Qué mierda! El otro tenía razón, un buen polvo le desestresaría un poco y solucionaría el problema que las miraditas intensas del otro le habían estado provocando.

No sabía si era bueno que se excitase con la visión de sí mismo, o si no era algo demasiado narcisista, pero cuando las manos del otro se colaron por debajo de su sudadera definitivamente se concentro en lo que tenía delante. Trafalgar bajo lamiendo su cuello y arrancándole pequeños sonidos de placer ante la sensación de su húmeda lengua contra su piel. Tenía un problema con aquel punto y ambos lo sabían. Sintió un mordisco contra su nuez y gimió sin poder contenerse mucho más con un escalofrió recogiendo su columna. Si definitivamente era un problema grande.

Rodeó el cuello del otro con sus brazos y giró la cabeza intentando alejarse de los labios del otro un momento y recuperar su respiración. Las manos heladas del mayor alcanzaron entonces los rosados pezones y jugó con ellos a placer mientras las piernas del menor temblaban y amenazaban con dejarle caer. Mierda había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo había hecho y ahora parecía una estúpida virgen hipersensible. Sin embargo el mayor le sostuvo en su sitio sin problema y aquello solo provocó que el menor se excitase aun más. Siempre le habían encantado los tíos fuertes y dominantes y se veía que el otro lo estaba aprovechando para excitar al menor todo lo que podía y más.

Andando hacia delante el de negro empujó al otro contra el sofá hasta que le sentó en él de un empujón. Quedándose de pie se quitó el molesto abrigo largo sintiendo en todo momento la mirada del otro sin despegarse de su cuerpo y empezando a tomar el mismo aire hambriento que la suya. Volvió a abalanzarse sobre el menor al instante en que el abrigo toco el suelo, y esta vez se besaron más violentamente mientras el mayor le empujaba hasta que le tuvo tumbado a lo largo del sillón.

Sus bocas chocaron ansiosas por la contraria, labios ardiendo contra los mordiscos furiosos, lenguas acariciándose y uniendo sus esencias que en fondo eran la misma, empezando una danza intensa y oscura. Mientras, el que se encontraba encima, volvía a colar sus manos por debajo de la ropa del por ahora, tranquilo menor, explorándole curioso, explorando el cuerpo que hacía años que no tenia, pero del que recordaba cada punto débil.

Siempre había tenido curiosidad por saber cómo se sentirían sus amantes al acostarse con él. Quería descubrir el por qué a veces parecían tan desesperados por complacerle y hacerle gritar de placer pese a que muchas veces solo fuese un rollo de una sola noche. Quería saber el por qué siempre eran tan posesivos una vez que le conseguían meterle en sus camas, marcándole, abrazándole asfixiantemente...

Sus manos recorrieron aquel apretado estomago delineando las ligeras curvas de los músculos y siguieron subiendo hasta su clavícula, levantándole en el proceso la sudadera amarilla y exponiendo la templada piel al aire frio de la habitación y a su oscura mirada. ¿Que había sido de esa sudadera? Pensó atontado. No recordaba haberla tirado.

El aburrido menor rodeó entonces su cuello con sus manos instándole a seguir jugando con él como le diese la gana y a la vez profundizando aun más el beso del que aun seguían sin separarse. El mayor se relamió encantado perdiéndose en el calor liquido de aquella boca al igual que el otro lo hacía en la suya, hasta que casi sintió la lengua del otro en su garganta. Cabreado con sus avances, le mordió fuertemente aquel musculo, haciendo que el otro gimiese dolorido y se retirase. Así estaba mejor. Allí era él el que mandaba y era él el que permitía o no permia las cosas, el que jugaba y exploraba aquella extraña experiencia, la única función del otro era aguantarse y asimilarlo. Nada más.

Sus dedos seguían posados sobre la suave y cálida piel de Law, anclados en su clavícula sin moverse, sintiendo como el menor se removía ligeramente, como conteniéndose por miedo otra represalia por su parte, como ansioso por que hiciese algo con sus manos.

Nunca se había acostado con nadie así. Aquel cuerpo bajo suyo parecía capaz de deshacerse en suave viento si apretaba demasiado, si forzaba demasiado la situación, si mordía demasiado fuerte... Y aquello cabreo al mayor. El otro era igual que él. Y él era un pirata, era fuerte y poderoso, no una suave y vulnerable niñita.

Clavándole las uñas en la tierna piel del cuello y aun sin separarse del sumiso beso en lo más mínimo, arrastró las manos hacia abajo, dibujando cinco finas marcas rojas desde la clavícula hasta la cintura del menor. Castigándole y torturándole por su debilidad. Lenta y dolorosamente, sintiendo al otro tensarse y paralizarse durante un momento en el beso.

—Me cago en tu puta madre— murmuró el otro entre dientes apretados echando la cabeza para atrás y separándose de su dominante boca mientras se arqueaba.

—Mi madre es la misma que la tuya ¿recuerdas?—sus dientes delinearon el cuello del menor tenso aun por el dolor, deteniéndose a los pocos segundos donde latía el acelerado pulso de su versión más joven. Law volvió a contener la respiración expectante— además te ha gustado. Se te ha puesto aun más dura—

Y totalmente consciente de la cara ligeramente cabreada del otro atrapó el calor creciente entre sus piernas y apretó. Fuertemente. Sin permitirse ni una pizca de piedad consigo mismo. Esta vez el menor dejo escapar un grito ahogado y apretó sus hombros contra su cuerpo en un espasmo mezcla de dolor y placer. El mayor aprovechó otra vez aquel momento de vulnerabilidad y de defensas bajas para dejar la marca de sus dientes en el cuello arqueado del menor. Violentamente, hasta sentir la sangre metálica en su boca.

—Nng—lloriqueó Law sin poder más—Quieres parar con eso joder —pidió cuando consiguió recuperar la respiración.

—Oblígame a hacerlo enano—le retó el mayor lamiendo entonces la piel sensible del mordisco y sacándole otro escalofrió al menor—si puedes, claro—

Y siguió jugando con él como le daba la gana. Explorándose a sí mismo, observando sus diferentes muecas y expresiones de placer, sus puntos débiles y recovecos de su cuerpo. Mientras, el menor parecía de nuevo intentar escaparse de entre sus dedos, intentaba resistirse a sus abusivas caricias sin esforzarse del todo en la pelea, sin darlo todo, como dejándole al final ganar. Empezaba a entender a sus amantes, esa obsesión por dominarle y someterle, era tan divertido ver como el otro se resistía estúpidamente a sus avances sin acabar de ceder y con aquella mirada de superioridad y arrogancia en sus ojos. Le daban ganas de castigarle aun más, de demostrarle que realmente podía con él si quería y que dejase de una vez de fingir aquella estúpida resistencia.

El mayor le inmovilizó las muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una firme mano a la decima vez que el menor intentó escabullirse. Con la otra le desabrocho hábilmente el estrecho pantalón azul que había llevado el mismo durante años y metió la mano por entre la ropa buscando su objetivo final. Law se echo al instante hacia delante, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y respirando con dificultad luego intentó echar las caderas hacia atrás en el sofá, casi trepando por él para evitar el contacto. Temía lo que le haría el mayor después de todo lo anterior, pero a la vez quería seguir con aquello y también sabía que podía confiar en el otro, después de todo era el mismo, no se iba a traicionar a si mismo ¿No?

El mayor sonrió divertido por su reacción y se deleitó un momento en aquel momento de total dominio y entonces, de repente, frotó fuertemente el calor duro entre sus piernas, haciendo al menor hundirse aun más en el sofá con un gemido lastimero sin fuerzas ya para sostenerse.

Trafalgar frunció entonces el ceño al escucharle, ¿gemía siempre de aquella manera tan patética? ¿Tan débil? ¿tan sumisa? Agarrando más firmemente el miembro del menor comenzó a frotarlo rápida y fuertemente, molesto consigo mismo y con el otro. El más joven se retorció bajo suyo cerrando los ojos y jadeando fuertemente incapaz de dar dos bocanadas de aire seguidas.

—No tan...ahh...por favor—su voz temblaba presa del placer y de la falta de oxigeno. Sus caderas empezaron a alzarse del sofá coreando a duras penas su rápida mano. Rebotando contra su agarre y pidiéndole mudamente por más.

El de mirada oscura y respiración tranquila apretó aun más el agarre en sus muñecas instándole a que se quedase quieto contra el sofá. El ardiente chico no le hizo ni caso, perdido sin remedio en el rápido vaivén entorno a su dura y ahora empapada intimidad y en su cuerpo quemando y a merced del otro. Con las marcas rojas de mordiscos y arañazos totalmente claras y oscuras en su piel. Totalmente rendido y dominado.

Denigrante. El adulto quiso pegarle para que reaccionase, para que sacase las uñas de una vez y se resistiese a aquella humillante agresión como era debido. Como sabía que podía hacer. Que no se dejase domar tan fácilmente, que fuese él que hiciese a sus amantes gritar de placer. Pero en lugar de eso simplemente paro el movimiento sobre el delicado y totalmente erguido pene el otro, y se alejó de él dejándole entonces medio desnudo y jadeante en el sofá. Sin decir nada se fue a sentar él al sillón de al lado.

El menor le dedico al instante una mirada entre enfurecida y sorprendida alzándose ya libre de su agarre sobre los codos.

—¿Por qué mierda paras?—casi le grito aun con la respiración agitada.

—Se me han quitado las ganas—comentó con un tono aburrido recostándose en el enorme sillón. El menor le miró sin comprender, con su miembro palpitante asomando del pantalón y sus marcas recorriendo su pecho volviéndose cada vez más moradas. Y sin esperar más el mayor soltó la bomba—eres demasiado fácil, ni siquiera te has intentado resistir en condiciones, eres como una puta que se abre de piernas ante la primera oportunidad que ve de que la follen—

Silencio. Durante un largo y tenso momento mientras ambos se sujetaban la mirada y el menor acababa de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. Tenso y incomodo silencio.

Y luego la reacción fue inmediata.

—¿Que has dicho?—levantándose del sofá de un salto se acercó sonriendo hasta donde estaba el mayor donde se cruzó de brazos esperando su respuesta. Aun medio desnudo y con su excitación totalmente a la vista. Su mirada era del más puro cabreo y instintos homicidas y la vena que palpitaba en su frente contrastaba dramáticamente con la sonrisa inocente y inofensiva en su cara.

Realmente daba miedo. De una manera retorcida y psicópata, pero lo daba.

Y aquello complació al mayor un poco, por fin alguna reacción de verdad.

—Lo que has oído— repitió el otro con tono enfadado, como retándole al otro a que le llevase la contraria si se atrevía. Intentando enfadar al menor aun más.

—¿Es una broma verdad?—preguntó con un tono de voz engañosamente tranquila y alegre. Trafalgar podía percibir la violencia en cada línea de su cuerpo. Contenida, pero presente—Es una maldita broma...has sido tú el que ha empezado esto—le echó el cara levantando ligeramente la voz.

El mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, pero he perdido interés— volvió a decirle—si quieres continuar tendrás que hacerlo tú mismo—

El menor le fulminó sin moverse ni un ápice de su sitio, con la fachada sonriente y contenta ya deshecha. ¿Pasaría algo si se partía la cara a sí mismo? Porque juraba que en aquel momento era totalmente capaz de hacerlo ¿Por qué había parado en primer lugar?¿por qué le insultaba ahora de aquella forma? Era absurdo, era cierto que había sido fácil, pero era por que...

Y entonces entendió lo que le pasaba al mayor por la cabeza y lo que estaba intentando hacer. Cerrando los ojos aun más cabreado con el otro se preguntó si en aquellos años el mayor no habría perdido algo más que su tacto con los niños...algo, como por ejemplo una parte fundamental del cerebro.

Sonrió inocentemente de nuevo dispuesto a vengarse de hombre arrogante que tenía delante y que pensaba que tenia la razón y el conocimiento de todo.

—Como quieras—

Rápidamente se arrodilló a los pies del mayor entre sus largas y fuertes piernas y se abalanzó sin dudar sobre la cremallera de su pantalón intentándoselo abrir con una ligera ansia. El otro le miró aturdido sin comprender aun lo que estaba haciendo ni intentaba.

—¿Que estás haciendo?—su tono sonaba a cabreo con una ligera nota de incertidumbre. El joven arrodillado estuvo tentado a sonreírle sarcásticamente y a soltarle un _"¿no lo sabes?"_. Se lo merecía por idiota.

—Demostrarte lo puta que podemos llegar a ser—le respondió elegantemente, consiguiendo por fin deslizar la maldita cremallera y sin poder ya ocultar la sonrisa en su voz.

El mayor pareció por fin comprender lo que pretendía por que se abalanzó a detenerle, pero para su desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Law deslizó su polla fuera de sus pantalones. Sonrió desde su posición en el suelo.

—¿No decías que habías perdido interés?—no pudo evitar burlarse ante la imponente erección frente a sus ojos. Palpitante, ligeramente húmeda y bastante necesitada según parecía.

El mayor gruñó como única respuesta y le fulminó con la mirada sabiendo que ya no podía detenerle. Menos en aquel estado totalmente expuesto.

—No te atrevas—

Pero el otro ya había atrapado su necesidad y la bombeaba con la misma furia con la que él lo había hecho antes. Deslizándose arriba y abajo rápidamente simulando envestidas potentes y desesperadas con su habilidosa mano. E mayor jadeó de repente falto de aire clavando sus dedos en los brazos del sofá y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para asimilar la corriente eléctrica que le invadía como un huracán haciendo temblar todas sus terminaciones nerviosas.

Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

—Mmm estas tan caliente y duro—susurró el otro arrastrando las palabras provocativamente y haciéndole odiarle por pronunciar semejante frase de ramera barata—no puedo esperar a tenerte en mi boca—

Se estaba burlando de él, definitivamente se estaba burlando. Aquello le enfado de sobremanera, pero sin embargo la frasecita del otro también hizo efecto y su miembro palpitó placenteramente ante la boca del otro, haciéndole echar inconscientemente sus caderas hacia delante hasta el borde del sillón. Ofreciéndose al menor pese a sus intentos de parar aquello. Jadeando atontado abrió los ojos de nuevo fulminando al menor intensamente odiándole por hacerle hacer semejante gesto de necesidad. Este le dedicó una sonrisa de superioridad mientras acercaba su boca a sus testículos.

—¿Algún problema cielo?¿Quieres que te la chupe ya?—se burló de nuevo ante sus últimas acciones.

El mayor quiso levantarse, darle una bofetada al menor por su broma y volver a demostrarle quien mandaba allí. Desgraciadamente solo pudo gemir entre dientes cuando el chico eligió ese mismo momento para cumplir su promesa y lamerle la necesitada y ardiente punta sin parar el ritmo de su furiosa mano. La cálida y aterciopelada lengua realizo una rápida lamida, casi experimental, dejándole sentir su calor y su suavidad contra la parte más sensible de su anatomía. Dejándole al instante queriendo más.

—Delicioso—se relamió el menor provocativamente mirándole a los ojos— adoro tu sabor— siguió murmurando frases de puta el otro volviendo a lamerle casi con gula con una mirada de absoluto deleite en su cara.

Oh, que se callase, que cerrase aquella maldita boca. No le interesaba saberlo, no quería escucharlo, que simplemente se callase. Gruñó enfadado yendo a contestarle y el otro sonrió satisfecho realizando esta vez una lamida desde la base hasta la punta golosamente.

Ya no pudo más. El mayor se dejo caer contra el sofá sintiendo como el menor jugaba con el ahora en su boca habiendo destrozado toda su anterior resistencia. Estaba tan caliente, con su impaciente lengua sin separarse ni un segundo de su miembro: arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo... se encontró al instante con espasmos de placer recorriéndole el cuerpo y haciendo a sus piernas temblar nerviosamente en torno al otro entre ellas. Volvió a gemir desesperado. Estaba demasiado sensible, demasiado excitado para lo poco que habían hecho, normalmente no se rendía tan fácilmente, definitivamente hacia mucho que no lo hacía, sobre todo desde que...

Abrió los ojos a duras penas intentando centrar al menor en su campo visual. No quería pensar en eso. No quería enfadarse por gilipolleces y por cosas que no merecían la pena ni podían solucionarse. Sin embargo la imagen que recibió su vista cuando abrió los ojos solo le confundió aun más en aquel remolino de sensaciones. Era el mismo. Masturbándose fanáticamente a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo según podía percibir por los movimientos casi espasmódicos del otro. Con la otra mano apretando su cadera hacia abajo obligándole a tranquilizarse y estarse quieto mientras le acariciaba los testículos delicadamente. Con su dulce boca lamiéndole y succionándole sin descanso entre jadeos de necesidad, como si su polla fuese lo mejor de este mundo y no quisiese parar, casi atragantándose en el frenético acto.

Y con sus mismos ojos grises mirándole en una mueca de absoluto placer y complicidad.

A la mierda todo. Ya se quejaría luego. Alzando las manos aferró la cabeza del otro hundiendo sus dedos en aquella maraña de pelo negro y comenzó a marcar él su propio ritmo. Entrando cada vez más y más en aquella deliciosamente estrecha cavidad y obligándole al otro tragarle por completo sin que pudiese hacer jodidamente nada para evitarlo. El menor gimió alcanzando repentinamente su propio orgasmo con aquel repentino cambio de ritmo y el enorme miembro del otro atravesado en su garganta sin dejarle ni un segundo para respirar.

El gutural sonido que emitió el chico reverberó entonces en el tenso cuerpo del mayor a través de su miembro enterrado profundamente en su ávida garganta, y se encontró al rato repitiéndolo él mismo. Una y otra y otra vez, con la misma voz, con la misma cadencia que el joven. Necesitado. Realizó unas cuantas envestidas empezando a entrar en un ritmo errático, más profundo todavía, más desesperado por llegar al final, como si estuviese intentando fusionarse con el menor temblando entre sus piernas.

Y entonces aquella pequeña boca le succionó fuertemente como si quisiese sacarle el aire y llenar sus pulmones asfixiados. Con su lengua rodeándole por completo y acariciando juguetonamente cada mínima parte de su longitud, con su punta enterrada en las delicadas y suaves paredes de su garganta que seguían reverberando con los gemidos ahogados del otro.

Y ya no pudo más.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos después de la ola de placer, se encontró al menor apoyado contra el interior de su muslo mirándole con una mirada satisfecha y relamiéndose aun su semen de la cara con burla.

Y el mayor, sin haber recuperado el aliento ni su pulso tranquilo, pero sin poder contenerse más, le dio un puñetazo en la cara que le mando a unos pasos de distancia de la fuerza con la que lo dio.

—Tu estúpida puta, ¿es que no tienes dos neuronas en la cabeza pedazo de idiota?—chilló encolerizado mirándole con odio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fácil?, ¿cómo podía poner su futuro a prueba con semejante acto sin siquiera dudar?.

El otro se levantó de su posición tumbada y se quedó sentado en el enorme suelo frotándose la mandíbula donde le había dado el puñetazo y que comenzaba a adquirir una tonalidad rojiza. Con un ligero tono molesto en la mirada pero más que nada entretenido. Era curioso como habían cambiado los papeles del principio a la actualidad, como había sido él el que se reía sarcásticamente divertido, a ser ahora el que estaba cabreado.

—Tú eres el idiota—le respondió sin inmutarse y con la voz molestamente calmada—¿de verdad que no has pensado en por qué estaba siendo tan fácil?—

El otro le fulminó con la mirada. Su inmensa paciencia estaba comenzando a evaporarse con su versión de dos años menor y aquello era muy deprimente. Apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se frotó el puente de la nariz queriendo deshacerse del atontamiento que tenia después del orgasmo.

—¿Qué?—

El otro suspiró en un gesto de exasperación muy parecido al suyo y le miró como si estuviese hablando con un retrasado mental pero con la diversión pintada en su cara. Al mayor le empezó a aparecer un divertido tic nervioso en la ceja. Puede que otro puñetazo no le viniera del todo mal.

—Estaba siendo tan fácil porque lo estaba haciendo contigo—explicó el chico en el suelo con voz aburrida—¿por qué iba a tener que resistirme conmigo mismo? No es como si me fueses a traicionar o a usarlo en mi contra—

El otro se calló un momento entendiéndolo.

—Pero al principio te estabas resistiendo y…—le recordó.

—Bueno, me has mordido hasta hacerme sangre y me has arañado como un maldito gato— respondió rápidamente— cualquiera se intenta defender ante eso—

El otro parpadeó viéndole el sentido al argumento y odiándose a sí mismo por no haberlo captado antes. Mierda. Su estúpida paranoia mental estaba pudiendo con él. Pero es que...quería que el otro se diera cuenta, quería que aprendiese, que no confiase tanto en la gente, para que luego...no pasase lo le iba a pasar. Para que no sufriese tanto. Simplemente quería protegerle, protegerse a sí mismo.

Pero se había puesto nervioso al verle en su pacifica vida, se había asustado al recordarlo y había querido advertirle desesperado, enseñarle rápidamente sin tener cuenta las consecuencias. Sin fijarse que no se podía engañar a sí mismo. Al final había perdido de vista el motivo de aquello; que solo había sido un experimento para saber cómo se sentía acostarse consigo mismo. Estaba perdiendo facultades, tenía que mejorar aún más, volverse invencible, aun no estaba preparado para...

Frunció el ceño al fijarse que el menor seguía hablando.

—Aun así me jode que pienses que soy así con todos, sobre todo la parte de la inmovilización, ¿de verdad crees que dejo que me inmovilicen sin protestar?—dijo con la sonrisa de superioridad aun sentado en el suelo.

El mayor gruñó en respuesta dejando al menor disfrutar y regodearse en su pequeña victoria, sin ganas ni fuerzas para responderle algo decente. _Adolescentes._

—Pero me extraña que no te acuerdes de lo que intentaba hacer—dijo cambiando su cara a una dudosa de curiosidad—¿Acaso te has olvidado del pasado?¿De lo que ocurrió la última vez que paso esto? Antes parecía que te acordabas perfectamente—

El mayor se quedó en silencio durante un momento y finalmente se recostó contra el respaldo del sillón calándose el gorro para ocultar su mirada de la del chico, decidiendo que no iba a responderle aquella pregunta. No directamente. No ahora.

El chico le miró expectante durante un momento esperando su explicación. Al final se debió dar cuenta que no le iba a responder y, sin decir nada, se recolocó la ropa ocultando las marcas y arañazos y subiéndose el pantalón. Finalmente salió al pasillo donde se había organizado una partida de escondite con el niño.

Bepo lloraba y gritaba después de una hora de infructuosa búsqueda, pero antes de que pudiese escuchar más la puerta se cerró dejándole solo en el extraño salón de lo que había sido su submarino.

 _¿Te has olvidado del pasado?_ repitió el mayor las palabras en su cabeza

Si el otro supiese. Lo había intentado, una y mil veces y era cierto que algunas cosas se habían vuelto borrosas con el tiempo, pero desgraciadamente la memoria no era algo que pudieses encender y apagar cuando quisieses. Sino todo sería más fácil.

Mucho más fácil.

* * *

Si, lo se es un poco lio, para aclararnos un poco con quien es quien he decidido llamar:

-"Law-chan" a la version de 7 años.

-"Law" a la de 24.

-"Trafalgar" a la de 26

Más o menos. En el siguiente le toca salir a Kidd y prometo que sera más divertido y espero que este mas claro n_n

Asique...¿Os ha gustado?¿Merezco algun review, o lo dejo asi?


	2. Eustass-ya

Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, no me puedo creer que este podiendo actualizar tres fics a la vez XD esto es un lio.

Hablando de lios, este cap tambien es un poco caos asik para aclarar nombres y quien es quien os pongo apodos y edades de los que salen hoy:

Eustass-24

Kidd-21

Kidd-kun-6

Aun asi en este no los usare mucho porque es un poco lio.

En fin, espero que os guste.

* * *

En el enorme barco anclado en el puerto y rodeado de un aire un tanto tétrico gracias a las calaveras y tenebrosas velas que le decoraban, estaba estallando el pánico poco a poco. Su tripulación por lo normal seria y tranquila pero con la apariencia macabra que impedía que los curiosos se acercasen más de la cuenta, daba en aquellos momentos más pena que miedo. Y la causa de eso era simplemente un trió de hombres que charlaban animadamente en el salón del dichoso barco.

—¡Como mola!—chilló emocionado el niño dando vueltas alrededor del hombre mayor.

—¿Como narices te hiciste eso?—preguntó igual de emocionado un adolescente pero con tono de ligero cabreo bajo la aparente excitación.

—¿Y qué te pasó en la cara?¿ Te dolió mucho?— la voz del niño tomo un cariz preocupado mientras tiraba de la chaqueta del adulto pidiendo respuestas.

—No me digas que perdiste una pelea, dime que no la perdiste, por que como lo hayas hecho...—continuó sin parar el adolescente de pie enfrente del hombre.

El adulto solo miró a los otros dos que le avasallaban a preguntas sin dejarle ni un mínimo minuto para responder. Se estaba empezando a agobiar bastante con todo aquello pese a que por lo general tenía una paciencia bastante grande. Estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón en medio de la habitación con los otros dos dando vueltas o tirándosele encima pidiéndole ansiosos la información.

—Pues...—intentó empezar.

—¿Y te fabricaste tu el brazo o te lo hizo otro?—siguió el niño incansable.

—Por supuesto que se lo hizo él—contestó por él, el adolescente cruzándose de brazos y mandándole una mirada molesta al más pequeño de los tres—no preguntes estupideces enano—

—No soy un enano, ya tengo siete años—chilló cabreado el niño rápidamente enfrentándose al adolescente.

—Pues lo que yo decía, un E-NA-NO—deletreó el chico metiéndose con el niño con una mirada maligna.

—¡Cállate! No lo soy, es-... estúpida zanahoria travesti—contraatacó entonces el niño intentando abalanzarse sobre el mayor y morderle una pierna, brazo o cualquier cosa que pillase. La cosa era hacerle llorar.

Los que observaban la escena soltaron una carcajada sin poder evitarlo ante el comentario del crio. Y es que era cierto que su capitán, con aquellas uñas pintadas de negro, su brillante pelo rojo y los labios perfectamente delineados de negro, podía ser confundido con ello. Aunque nadie se había atrevido a mencionarlo nunca y había decidido olvidar la idea nada más pasaba por sus mentes. El temperamento del pelirrojo y su impresionante musculatura disuadían lo suficiente como para hacerlo, y además, apreciaban demasiado su vida como para morir por semejante gilipollez. Asique, cuando al adolescente al que llamaban capitán le empezó a aparecer una vena palpitante en la frente, todos los presentes contuvieron a duras penas la carcajada que volvía a surgir en el pecho ante el original insulto, sabiendo lo que pasaría si no lo hacían. El adolescente sin embargo les fulmino con la mirada diciéndoles sin palabras que ya les destriparía más tarde, y luego, cogiendo al niño de la camiseta, le alzó del suelo antes de que le mordiese, dedicándole confiado su mirada más asesina.

Acojonar niños era lo que mejor se le daba después de todo.

—¿Que me has llamado pulga microscópica?— su tono de voz aterrorizaría a más de un adulto hecho y derecho, e incluso algunos de sus tripulantes temblaron de miedo, pero el niño solo le sacó la lengua y comenzó a cantar a gritos:

—Zanahoria travesti, zanahoria travesti—

Esta vez la tripulación no se pudo contener y estalló en carcajadas sonoras causando que la gente que pasaba por el puerto huyese aterrorizada ante el escándalo de ultratumba y las risas macabras que surgían del extraño barco. Por su parte el enfado del adolescente aumento hasta niveles que hacía mucho que no alcanzaban.

Muerto. El niño estaba muerto. Lenta y dolorosamente.

No le habían humillado de aquella manera nunca, y no iba a permitir que lo hiciesen, sobretodo delante de sus hombres. Sobretodo un niño que no alzaba un palmo del suelo.

—Estúpido niño idiota...—comenzó con tono monocorde y mirada de psicópata—...te voy a hacer llorar como el enano que eres, y luego voy a cortarte esa maldita lengua y...¡Haaay! ¡joder! me cago en ti niño del demonio, como te atreves a morderme ¡Aaay! La madre que te...te voy a...—

Killer observó a su capitán pelearse con su versión minúscula de siete años con más pasión de lo que una persona normal haría. El pelirrojo su estúpido y descomunal orgullo. Suspiró observando al hombre al que había seguido desde el South Blue todos aquellos años sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando. ¿Qué hacia el Kidd de hace siete años allí? No es que le importase mucho la verdad. Es más, le hacía gracia verlo así, le traía recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños y corría por ahí con su actual capitán, sacando de quicio a todo el mundo con su irreverencia. Justo como estaba pasando ahora.

Sonrió por debajo de la máscara.

Pero seguía sin entender que había pasado. Observó a al pelirrojo lanzar cosas metálicas al enano que seguía burlándose de él patéticamente con la cancioncilla de las narices y que esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba con pasmosa agilidad. Fue entonces cuando supo que su aquellos dos no eran los mejores para aclarar su problema. Suspiró otra vez. A veces Kidd era demasiado...En fin. Era su amigo. Era su deber apoyarle y ayudarle, por mucho que a veces le apeteciese sacudirle y zarandearle para que se comportase de una maldita vez como el pirata que era.

Observó seguidamente al otro hombre que había aparecido en el salón del barco por arte de magia hacia unas horas. Aquel hombre parecía más maduro, más centrado y tranquilo que los otros dos. Y sobre todo parecía que se podía mantener una conversación civilizada con él. Se acercó dudoso al mayor haciendo al suelo de madera vieja y desgastada chirriar bajo sus pies. Aunque con el jaleo de la habitación al que ahora se había sumado Heat para pillar al enano del demonio, aquello quedo bastante amortiguado. La verdad nunca comprendería por que Kidd había decidido comprar aquel barco. Vale, si, la apariencia pegaba perfectamente con la tripulación y la fama de sádicos que tenían, pero aun así podía haber elegido algo que no se cayese a pedazos.

—Disculpa—llamó al hombre una vez que llego a su lado— ¿puedo preguntar quién eres y que haces aquí?—

El pelirrojo de mirada dorada y innumerables cicatrices en el cuerpo que se hallaba sentado en el sillón predilecto de su capitán le miró con una cierta mirada melancólica que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Le sonaban aquellos ojos, pero con las innumerables cicatrices y aquel enorme abrigo de piel ocultándole casi por completo no acababa de ubicarlo.

—Je ¿qué hay Killer?—comentó el otro con voz grave y con la diversión en sus ojos— ¿Es que no reconoces ya ni a un amigo?¿ni a tu querido capitán con el que has peleado mil veces?—

Killer abrió los ojos sorprendido. No podía ser.

—¿Kidd?—preguntó dudoso. El otro volvió a sonreírle con aquella sonrisa de tiburón que tanto le caracterizaba.

Vale, se había perdido en alguna parte de todo aquello.

—Pero si Kidd es...—miró a su capitán que estaba intentando apagar el incendio que había montado Heat en la habitación con la persecución del enano, mientras el niño se descojonaba en el suelo haciendo que el pelirrojo se cabrease aun más si era posible y le chillase histérico.

—No intentes entenderlo—comentó el mayor de todos—ni yo lo acabo de captar después de haberlo vivido ya tres veces—su tono era duro y serio, uno que nunca le había oído.

—Entonces...—siguió intentando obtener información.

—Somos tres versiones de una misma persona, el pasado—señalo al niño—el presente—a su capitán histérico—y el futuro—a sí mismo con una sonrisa irónica.

Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Era simplemente imposible que algo así pasara. Pero era cierto que se parecían. Pero seguía sin tener sentido. Abrió la boca para protestar y pedirle una explicación más decente a su futuro capitán cuando el problema cayó sobre él.

—Killer—le llamó su capitán adolescente de repente, con una cara de haber perdido la paciencia hacia muuucho rato...y con unas curiosas marcas de ceniza en su cara que habían aparecido por arte de magia. Heat había desaparecido junto con el resto de la entretenida tripulación.

Killer supuso que para salvar sus vidas.

—Dame al niño para que le destripe vivo, Killer—comento su capitán señalando detrás de sus piernas con un deje molesto y cara de advertencia, pero con una voz dulce como el caramelo.

Y entonces Killer se dio cuenta de que tenia al niño escondiéndose detrás del él con el ceño fruncido y mirada dolida, pero aun mirando al adolescente con enfado. ¿Cuando había llegado allí?¿Por qué se escondía allí? El niño entonces salto al escuchar su nombre y le miró con una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos.

—¿Killer?¿Eres Killer?¿mi amigo?—

El rubio le miró dudoso pero luego le alzo en sus brazos mirándole fijamente. Si, definitivamente era Kidd, con aquella mirada inocente y salvaje que tenía cuando era pequeño, y aquella montaña de suciedad de la que no conseguían desprenderse nunca en su ciudad natal. Mierda otra vez los recuerdos de su desastrosa infancia.

—Bien hecho—comentó Kidd acercándosele y mirando al niño con mirada triunfal. Pensando que ya podría torturarle a gusto. Al instante Killer tuvo al niño revolviéndose histérico entre sus brazos intentando soltarse y correr lejos de la mirada violenta del adolescente.

Instintivamente se interpuso entre su capitán y el chico, protegiéndole de sí mismo. Vale, aquello era raro. Muy, muy raro. Kidd se paró enfrente suyo sorprendido y luego se irguió en toda su altura con aire intimidante mientras funcia el ceño pidiéndole una explicación.

—Dámelo—ordeno brusco, como retándole a desafiarle. Con sus ojos dorados brillando peligrosamente y sus músculos destacando imponentes sin el abrigo que le solían ocultar.

—No—respondió calmadamente el rubio de la máscara sin sentirse en lo más mínimo asustado. Era Kidd después de todo, había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces que habían discutido por gilipolleces a lo largo de su vida. Aquella vez no tenía pinta de ser muy diferente a las anteriores y Killer sabia como manejar a un Kidd cabreado. El niño sin embargo aferró su camisa fuertemente como si estuviese esperando violencia y chillidos de dolor de su parte.

—Killer adame al enano tocapelotas—

—Kidd, lo siento, pero por muy capitán que seas no te puedo dejar matarte a ti mismo—

Kidd sonrió macabramente y el niño se encogió ligeramente. Su mirada seguía siendo retadora pero estaba claro que temía al mayor. Era...ligeramente adorable.¿!Que mierda estaba pensando!? Que era el idiota y simple de Kidd joder, ligeramente más pequeño y achuchable, pero Kidd de todas formas.

—No le voy a matar—comenzó con voz sonriente el adolescente de pelo de fuego—solo le voy a enseñar que hay gente con la que no debe meterse o sufrirá— intentó argumentar el adolescente todo sonrisas y repentina amabilidad.

Killer rodó los ojos y agradeció que la máscara ocultase el gesto o Kidd seguramente se le tiraría al cuello si lo viese. Aun así el adulto en el sillón soltó una carcajada como si supiese lo que acababa de hacer. Le ignoró.

—No va a pasar Kidd—anunció volviendo a abrazar al infante firmemente contra su pecho. El niño le abrazo en respuesta y se pegó más a él con aquella mirada asustada peor orgullosa y retadora. Vale, si, definitivamente Kidd de pequeño era adorable. Mierda

Pero el Kidd adolescente le miro con ojos llameantes y la amabilidad desaparecida.

—Dame al chaval Killer o juro que...—

Killer retrocedió con el niño en brazos mientras Kidd avanzaba alargando el brazo para atrapar al menor. El niño escondió la cara en su pecho y soltó un gemido suplicante y Killer se preparó para pelearse de nuevo con su capitán en defensa de…su capitán. Pero antes de que pasase nada, el mayor de los presentes que observaba la escena sin decir nada, se levantó del sofá con aire aburrido y cansado.

—Me voy a dar una vuelta—anunció felizmente.

La pelea se detuvo al instante como si el hecho de que el mayor hablase fuese el fin del mundo para ellos, y todos se le quedaron mirando mientras caminando arrogantemente, se dirigía a la puerta. Realmente se había vuelto fuerte, pensó Killer observándole satisfecho con un ligero sentimiento de orgullo.

—Espera—chilló de repente el niño—me voy contigo—y soltándose entonces de Killer con un movimiento repentino y cayendo al suelo ágilmente, corrió hacia el mayor disparado esquivando fácilmente al adolescente sorprendido. El adulto simplemente le miró aburrido, y sin cuestionarlo, lo tomó en brazos con cuidado sentándole luego sobre sus hombros como haría un padre con su hijo.

—¿Cómo te hiciste lo del brazo?—volvió a preguntar incansable el niño. Y el mayor le sonrió divertido mientras el niño le revolvía el pelo pidiendo su atención.

—Espera—respondió el adolescente cada vez más desquiciado viendo que el niño se iba a librar del castigo—de aquí no se mueve nadie—su tono pasaba de cabreo.

Y como siempre Killer tuvo que intervenir.

—Kidd espera—le pidió tomándole del hombro y bajando el tono de voz—creo que es buena idea salir, en Sabondy está el famoso parque de atracciones, podemos llevar al niño allí y dejar que se canse en las atracciones, así luego no tocara tanto las narices—Comentó conspirador.

Pero la mirada del otro le decía que aquello no le acababa de convencer. Que el quería sangre y sufrimiento. Killer suspiró por quinta vez en menos de una hora.

—Y te podrás vengar de él haciéndole chillar en las montañas rusas—añadió con voz de quien recita lo mismo mil veces.

Y la sonrisa satisfecha y conspiradora de Kidd fue instantánea. Girándose hacia él le miró durante un momento satisfecho. Luego soltó una fuerte carcajada, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un abrazo amistoso.

—Jaja, Killer tío no se qué sería de mi vida sin tu mente maravillosa—Killer sonrió a su amigo sin tomarle mucho en serio. La verdad, el tampoco sabía como Kidd habría podido sobrevivir sin él.

.

.

.

Law caminó por el pequeño parque entre niños emocionados chillando alegres entre las atracciones con uno de ellos en sus propios brazos. Su versión de siete años miraba todas las atracciones emocionado, tirándole de la sudadera para pedirle montar en una cosa u otra sin descanso. El pequeño niño llevaba además entre sus brazos un peluche casi más grande que él, que el mayor de los tres le había conseguido en una caseta de tiro y del que no se había separado desde entonces, su boca estaba cubierta de chocolate de un gofre que se había comido hacia dos minutos y que le había pringado la sudadera y aun así seguía pidiendo por más.

Law no podía más con los otros dos.

Llevaba ya un día con el par aquel y estaba llegando a su límite. Aunque el sexo con el mayor a cada hora del día era algo bastante estimulante, su paciencia y fuerzas estaban llegando a su fin. Y es que su tripulación se había vuelto loca con todo aquello. Chillaban de aquí para allá con el niño, mimándole, malcriándole, y jugando con él como si fuese una maldita mascota.

Las maratones con el mayor en la cama que no le dejaba en paz ni un momento de paz, le quitaban tiempo para dedicarse a sus libros y experimentos, o para simplemente, centrarse en cómo manejar la situación.

Al final había tenido que salir del submarino y llevarse con él al niño para alejarlo de su maldita tripulación. En serio, les iba a destripar vivos un día de estos, sobre todo a Bepo y a Pinguin que no dejaban al niño en paz ni para dormir. Desgraciadamente no había podido deshacerse del mayor de ellos tres que ahora paseaba a su espalda con aquella sonrisa satisfecha en su cara y su penetrante mirada gris pegada a su trasero.

Suspiró con un tic nervioso en un ojo.

—Law, Law—chilló el niño de nuevo—vamos a la montaña rusa, la montaña— pidió señalando el aparato gigante del demonio.

No le apetecía ni para atrás. Estaba demasiado cansado como para desafiar a la gravedad en aquel trasto. Él quería descansar, quería irse a su barco y dormir. Solo. En su cama. Sin nada de lo que preocuparse aparte de encontrar el legendario tesoro del One Piece.

El niño volvió a tirarle de la sudadera con ahincó para llamar su atención. Sus enormes ojos grises le miraban suplicantes y totalmente emocionado.

Vale, decididamente no podía con el menor, concluyo al fin dirigiéndose a la montañita de las narices.

En el fondo sabia que él también le mimaba demasiado, cuando le dejaba jugar en su sagrado quirófano, o le daba todo cuanto le pedía al instante…pero es que cuando le miraba con aquellos ojos...

—Venga vamos—le sonrió el mayor, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y animándole en aquella pesadilla.

No sabía ni porque se esforzaba en intentar revelarse contra aquellos dos cuando nunca acababa por conseguir nada al final. Aunque en el fondo él también se lo estaba pasando bien con todo aquello. Ver al niño emocionado con cualquier cosa, o al mayor tan sonriente y sin aquella cara de amargado del primer día también le ponía a él de buen humor. Porque sabía que su pasado y su futuro no iban a ser del todo bonitos y se lo merecían.

La montaña rusa apareció enfrente suyo grande e imponente, y su tripa se retorció con anticipación. Suspiró mientras el niño se revolvía entre sus brazos instándole a que se diese prisa.

—Vaya, vaya, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí— susurró entonces una extrañamente conocida voz a su espalda.

Y los tres morenos se giraron a la vez.

Y entonces a dos mayores se les paro la respiración.

Y uno de ellos apretó fuertemente los puños.

Eustass Kidd se encontraba enfrente suyo. Acompañado de otro pelirrojo bastante parecido a él, que llevaba a un pequeño niño sobre los hombros. Exactamente como ellos.

Law tragó saliva. Eustass Kidd se había convertido en su obsesión desde lo de la subasta, se había encontrado pensando en él a cada hora del día, suspirando por él en las noches al imaginarse sus manos recorriéndole el cuerpo deshaciéndole en placer. Eustass Kidd era alguien peligroso, violento, salvaje y jodidamente atractivo. Con aquel pelo rojo brillante que resplandecía al sol igual que la sangre, con aquella mirada dorada como la de las fieras, y aquel marcado cuerpo que juraba que podría tirarse horas lamiendo. Sentía su sangre arder cada mínima vez que pensaba en él.

—Buenas tardes Eustass-ya—respondió alegremente como si hubiese esperado encontrárselo allí.

Kidd simplemente amplio su sonrisa y se acercó al trió de morenos acompañado de los otros dos. Los dos jóvenes se miraron sonrientes y divertidos observándose mutuamente con una ligera emoción contenida en los ojos. Los mayores en cambio se fulminaron con la mirada, el moreno mirando con odio visceral al pelirrojo, un odio que no solía mostrar normalmente, y el pelirrojo devolviéndole una mirada seria con el ceño fruncido.

Los niños en cambios se miraron curiosos, el pelirrojo sonriendo amigablemente y el moreno ligeramente cohibido ante los imponentes hombres que tenía delante ocultándose adorablemente tras el osos de peluche.

—Law quiero ir a la atracción—susurró el niño volviéndole a tirar de la chaqueta queriendo alejarse de aquellos extraños hombres cuanto antes.

—Espera un poco—susurró el mayor intentando poder hablar un poco más con su enemigo y reciente obsesión.

—Hey, Zanahoria yo también quiero ir a la montaña rusa—chilló entonces el niño pelirrojo.

Kidd frunció el ceño y se volvió a encarar al niño. Oh si, por supuesto que le iba a subir a la montaña rusa, y luego la iba a retorcer con sus poderes hasta estrellarlo. El mayor de los tres sin embargo le interrumpió antes de llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Creo que será mejor que dejemos a los niños subir y que nosotros mantengamos una charla para aclarar un poco esta situación—comentó el del brazo de metal refiriéndose al hecho de que había tres de ellos en aquel momento.

Inclinándose bajo al niño de sus hombros y lo dejo en el suelo. Este corrió rápidamente hacia Law y se quedó mirando al moreno impaciente. Law entonces sonriendo dejo a su versión pequeña en el suelo, pero este se escondió detrás de sus piernas rápidamente con el ceño fruncido y el peluche apretado entre sus manitas. Huyendo del enano pelirrojo que frunció también el ceño ante el rechazo directo.

—Venga ve con él—le animó el mayor acariciándole la cabeza y animándole a acercarse al otro niño.

Pero los dos enanos siguieron escrutándose sin moverse ni un momento. El pelirrojo con cara de cabreo y el moreno con duda y desconfianza en la mirada. Law no se acordaba de ser tan solitario y desconfiado de pequeño pero tampoco podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Era normal con lo que había pasado por aquel entonces.

El enano de ojos dorado se acercó al otro y el moreno se apretó aun más contra las piernas del mayor. La mirada del pelirrojo se volvió entonces...dolida y alzando una mano lentamente como si temiese asustar aun más al otro chico, esperó. El menor de los morenos observó la mano enfrente suyo con una ligera curiosidad y sorpresa, nunca había jugado con nadie de su edad. Luego observo al sonriente pelirrojo perdiendo ligeramente el temor ante su brillante sonrisa.

—Venga vamos a la montaña Law-chan—dijo el pelirrojo regalándole otra brillante sonrisa al moreno pequeño.

Los cuatro mayores alzaron una ceja sarcástica ante el nombre. ¿Law-chan? ¿en serio? Pero el niño de ojos grises solo sonrió en respuesta con los ojos brillantes ante la palabra "montaña rusa" y saliendo de detrás de las piernas del de la sudadera amarilla, se acercó al otro dándole la mano y dejándose guiar. Pero antes de que pudiesen salir corriendo en dirección a su objetivo, el moreno volvió a ser alzado por los aires.

—Volvemos al barco—anunció el moreno mayor de mirada de nuevo oscura y fría, dando la espalda a todos y dirigiéndose a la salida del parque.

Los presentes se quedaron parpadeando sin entender nada. ¿Qué? ¿Se iban?¿Por que parecía que se había enfado de repente? ¿De verdad pretendía dejar aquello como si nada? ¿Su enemigo se multiplicaba por tres por arte de magia igual de lo que acababa de pasarle a ellos y no hacía nada? ¿no intentaba buscar una solución? ¿Porque parecía estar huyendo?

—Eeeeeh, pero yo quiero jugar con Kidd-kun—comentó el menor asomándose por encima del hombro del otro y mirando al pelirrojo menor que tenia de nuevo el ceño fruncido.

—No, nos vamos—sin ceder en absolutamente nada. Con una orden irrevocable.

—Espera Trafalgar—el pelirrojo mayor del brazo metálico echo a andar rápidamente detrás del otro agarrándole del brazo y deteniéndole antes de perderle de vista—tenemos que hablar—

El de ojos grises, se volvió entonces hacia él con el niño protestando aun entre sus brazos. Su mirada demostraba una rabia y furia contenida que hecho a todos los presentes un paso hacia atrás ¿qué narices estaba pasando?

—No tengo nada que hablar contigo Eustass—su voz sonaba a veneno en estado liquido y al oírla el niño se calló en su pecho totalmente alerta. —Dejaste todo muy claro la ultima vez—

Y soltándose sin dificultad del agarre del otro en su brazo se volvió y comenzó a andar de nuevo. El pelirrojo mayor tensó la mandíbula y apretó los puños ante el comentario.

—Trafalgar—le llamó firmemente pero sin moverse— te dije que no...—

—Cállate—chilló el otro deteniéndose en su carera— no te atrevas a decir nada Kidd—le tuteo sorpresivamente— no tenemos nada de lo que hablar, somos enemigos, competimos por el One Piece, eso es lo único que debería preocuparte—

Y sin más volvió a salir andando en dirección a la salida, con paso firme y sin dudar. Dejando al otro pelirrojo con los puños apretados y mirada oscura y peligrosa Los que presenciaban la escena se quedaron ligeramente atónitos sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acaba de pasar.

El silencio inundó la escena mientras a su alrededor todo eran sonrisas y gritos de niños felices. Entonces el del brazo de hierro se volvió y les miró molesto ante lo que los tres que quedaban se tensaron asustados. Nunca habían visto a nadie así. Luego, de dos zancadas, el pelirrojo se acerco al moreno que quedaba abandonado por los otros dos y agarrándole bruscamente de la sudadera le alzó del suelo y le siseó:

—Debería matarte ahora, debería hacerte desaparecer ahora que puedo y evitarme todo los problemas que me vas a causar—

Law se encogió ante la presencia del pelirrojo que tenía delante, con aquellas dolorosas cicatrices decorándole su cuerpo macabramente y aquel tono igual de violento que el del Kidd actual pero mucho más controlado. Y más que nada le detuvo la respiracion su mirada. Su mirada tan cargada de emociones que por primera vez en su vida se quedo sin palabras ni nada que decir.

—Yo...—

—Pero no voy a hacerlo—continuó el otro sin darle tiempo a decir nada— porque en el fondo no me arrepiento de nada— y soltándole se alejó de allí a grandes zancadas como había hecho el oji gris hacia momentos antes.

Dejando a Law con el pulso acelerado y mirada sorprendida preguntándose qué pasaba allí.

Y a un niño pelirrojo y un adolescente con mirada cabreada pensando en la mejor manera de partirle la cara. ¿Qué narices le pasaba? ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle eso a Trafalgar Law? ¿la única persona que había conseguido captar la atención de Kidd de aquella forma? Le iba a destrozar vivo, iba a partirle la cara hasta que...

—Disculpa—la voz del niño sacó a los dos adolescentes de sus pensamientos. El enano estaba llamando a Law agarrándole del pantalón insistente.—No entiendo mucho lo que pasa pero perdona al tío gigante de cicatrices...—comentó con voz preocupada— normalmente es una buena persona, el no suele...-el niño parecía dudar, como si no supiese que decir, pero no quisiese que Law se enfadase con su versión adulta.

Kidd por su parte parpadeó en shock ante las palabras del niño. ¿Qué narices había pasado con el diablo tocapelotas de antes?. Law en cambio sonrió sarcástico al crio y le tomó entre sus brazos cariñosamente, como queriendo asegurarle que a él no le asustaban unos cuantos gritos.

—No te preocupes...Kidd-kun—le llamó al final con el nombre que su versión en miniatura le había dado—he pasado por cosas mucho peores como para que algo así me preocupe en lo más mínimo—

El adolescente de ojos dorados frunció el ceño. Eso sonaba como que al moreno le importaba una mierda cualquier cosa que dijese. Ofensiva o no. Que le importaba una mierda Eustass Kidd en general. Además la sonrisa forzada y melancólica de Law al decir lo de que había pasado por cosas peores no le gustaba ni un pelo.

—¿Entonces te subes conmigo a la montaña rusa?—preguntó el niño mirándole esperanzado.

Esta vez Kidd pudo ver que la sonrisa que estaba poniendo Law era de verdad. Y eso curiosamente le tranquilizo un poco y le hizo también sonreír con su típica sonrisa plagada de dientes. Adelantándose un poco se arrebato a sí mismo de los brazos del moreno.

—No le molestes enano, no creo que le apetezca montarse contigo en semejante gilipollez—

Y el diablo volvió a la vida.

—No te estaba haciendo a ti la pregunta zanahoria travesti y ya te he dicho que no soy un enano—comentó intentando soltarse de sus brazos sin mucho éxito.

Y con el simple comentario la vena en la frente de Kidd volvió a palpitar en toda su gloria. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerle nada al niño un ligero y musical sonido interrumpió sus planes. Enfrente suyo Law se estaba riendo. Ocultando su sonrisa detrás de su mano pero con la diversión en cada línea de su cara, expulsando la seriedad y sarcasmo que normalmente tenia. Relajado, tranquilo. Los dos pelirrojos se callaron y se le quedaron mirando embobados con la boca abierta.

—Jaja, la verdad es que no me importa Eustass-ya—comenzó mirándoles con la sonrisa prendida en sus ojos— he pagado una entrada y no me gustaría tirar el dinero—

Asique antes de que Kidd pudiese asimilar la perfección de aquella nueva expresión que había visto en la cara del otro y guardar el recuerdo para sus noches solitarias, Law avanzó, volvió a arrebatarle al niño de los brazos, y comenzó a dirigirse a la atracción.

Y entonces cuando asimiló la situación y parpadeo aturdido lo vio. Al niño del demonio sonriéndole victorioso y enseñándole su dedo corazón elegantemente mientras abrazaba el cuello del otro supernova y le daba un ligero beso en los suaves labios. El moreno entonces sin enterarse de nada le sonrió ligeramente sonrojado y sorprendido pero dulcemente, pensando en que el pelirrojo era un niño inocente y lo habría echo por accidente.

Kidd por su parte chirrió los dientes mientras el niño le miraba despectivamente y se reía en silencio de él.

—Espera Trafalgar, voy con vosotros—

Ni de coña les dejaba solos.

.

.

.

Law abrió la puerta de su camarote con cara de cansancio. Al final se había pasado toda la tarde jugando con la versión en miniatura de Kidd y subiéndose a las atracciones y estaba más que muerto. Había sido divertido, el niño era un cielo y además el hecho de Kidd no les dejase quedarse solos en ningún momento solo lo había mejorado más. Como enemigos seguramente el pelirrojo temía que le iba a hacer algo a su versión de siete años y por eso no se separaba de su espalda ni un segundo, no podía haber estado más equivocado, pero en cierto modo había sido bonito. Había empezado a conocer a Kidd no como enemigo sino como persona y se había dado cuenta de que el explosivo pelirrojo era una de las personas más interesantes y entretenidas que había conocido en mucho tiempo. Y además los ligeros roces que se daban de vez en cuando entre ellos, la forma en que se había aferrado a él en la montaña rusa muerto de miedo como el niño de siete años o la cara preocupada con que le había comprado un takoyaki alegándole que estaba demasiado delgado estaban pudiendo con él.

Kidd era simplemente increíble.

Había acordado quedar con aquellos dos pelirrojos el día siguiente y había prometido llevar a Law-chan como ahora apodaba el enano a su yo del pasado.

Sonrió de solo pensarlo ansioso por que llegase mañana. Sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con unos labios contra los suyos nada más cerrar la puerta.

Estuvo tentado a rodar los ojos. Cansado correspondió al beso que le estaba dando violentamente el mayor de pelo negro, mientras sus manos se colaban rápidamente por debajo de su sudadera y empezaban a toquetearle sin paciencia. Parecía que el otro le había estado esperando y parecía que quería desahogarse. Su repentina alegría por haberse encontrado con Kidd desapareció al recordar la escena que habían tenido los dos mayores.

—Espera—dijo intentando detener al mayor que ahora recorría ansioso su cuello—tenemos que hablar—

El mayor se separó de él un momento y le miró con aquella mirada cabreada que parecía ser la que llevaba siempre.

—¿Qué narices paso entre tú y Eustass-ya?—

Algo oscuro paso entonces por los ojos del mayor pero desapareció tan rápido como vino, aun así el menor pudo percibir la tensión en el cuerpo del otro ante su pregunta.

—Nada—respondió el mayor serio abalanzándose de nuevo hacia su boca como queriendo callarle.

Law le en respuesta le empujo lejos de si sin mucho esfuerzo y se alejó de la pared rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha larga y relajante.

—Mm si no te apetece contármelo a mí tampoco me apetece hacerlo—comentó rebuscando algo en el armario para ponerse después del baño.

Unas manos le rodearon desde atrás sin rendirse y la boca del otro se cerro hábilmente sobre el punto débil en su cuello. Odiaba conocer su cuerpo tan bien, ya que a duras penas pudo contener el escalofrió.

—Puedo forzarte—anunció el mayor lamiendo la zona lánguidamente con voz baja.

—Y a mí me gustaría verte intentándolo—comentó el menor cazando por fin el pantalón de su pijama y soltándose del abrazo del otro como si no pasase nada y el otro no se lo estuviese comiendo con la mirada.

—¿De verdad crees que puedes conmigo?—preguntó con un deje divertido el mayor aunque con la tensión del enfado en potencia en su voz, persiguiéndole por la habitación.

Law le miró entonces alzando una ceja sarcástico y abriendo la puerta del baño le preguntó.

—¿De verdad quieres violarte a ti mismo?— y sin dejarle tiempo a contestar cerró la puerta del baño.

Y el mayor se quedo allí, en el centro de la habitación, con la rabia y furia corriendo por sus venas y sin forma ya de liberarla. La había estado conteniendo. Había estado esperando al menor para desahogarse con él en el sexo, Pero ahora solo había conseguido encima una erección bajo el abrigo.

Bufando salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

* * *

Adoro a Kidd de niño, es el tipico niño cabron que no aguanta ni su madre jaja ademas lo de que solo se porte bien con Law me mata XD

En fin, no se si se entiende el fic con tanta persona y tantos nombres, si alguna parte esta confusa decirmelo y lo intentare arreglar.

En fin, un beso, y gracias por leer.


	3. Te odio

Bueno, se que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar este fic, pero esque tampoco tengo tiempo para más. Ademas en breve empezare examenes y tendre todavia menos tiempor U_U

Asi que bueno, os lo actualizo ahora.

Espero que os gustee

* * *

Al rato, Trafalgar Law, con el ceño fruncido y con la rabia sin extinguirse en sus venas, vagaba por una de las zonas desiertas de Sabondy con la luz de la luna como única guía. Con los altos arboles rodeándole y las extrañas burbujas que flotaban en el aire como fantasmas iluminadas por la luz azulada. Era un fenómeno curioso lo de las burbujas que producía el suelo de aquella isla, y seguramente podría entretenerse estudiándolo más detenidamente. Pero ahora no. Ahora lo único que importaba era caminar y quemar aquel exceso de energía que recorría sus venas. Lentamente se fue calmando en aquel ambiente solitario, sin nadie que le molestase, sin nadie que le sacase de sus casillas ni le chillase. Solo el silencio y explotar de las burbujas.

Llegando al final del bosque se sentó en el suelo sobre uno de los acantilados que daban al mar y se frotó los ojos cansado. Suspiró frustrado cuando su mente volvió entonces al tema de Eustass. A la estúpida reacción que había tenido el pelirrojo. Sabía que aquello pasaría. Era otra de las cosas de las que se acordaba de la vez anterior. Pero a pesar de lo que había pensado no había estado preparado mentalmente para afrontarlo.

El ver la cara del otro tensa al reconocerle, el ver las nuevas cicatrices en su cuerpo o el sentir sus duras manos aferrándole de nuevo impidiendo que se fuera...Le hacía temblar de rabia

Se tenía que controlar, tenía que volver a esconder sus emociones, que el pelirrojo y enemigo no las viese porque entonces podría aprovecharlas contra él. Tenía que controlarse porque sabía que volvería a ver al pelirrojo, porque tendría que aguantarle...según recordaba de la vez anterior.

De repente una mano se cerró sobre su hombro y le empujó hacia atrás contra el frio suelo. Luchó al instante sorprendido. Mierda, había estado tan distraído que ni se había dado cuenta de que alguien se había acercado. Y ahora, con el desconocido tapándole la boca y sentándose sobre sus caderas para inmovilizarle no pudo más que llamarse gilipollas e intentar removerse para liberarse.

— ¿Quieres estarte quieto? No te voy a hacer nada imbécil. — gruñó su atacante ante sus inútiles pero certeros puñetazos.

Y entonces Law reconoció a culpable de sus problemas mirándole desde encima de su cintura. El Kidd de su época, con sus cicatrices y su brazo metálico, le miró entre entretenido y serio, provocándole que la rabia e ira que había estado intentando contener se reflejase salvaje en sus ojos grises frustrantemente libre. ¿A qué venía esa sonrisa de superioridad? ¿Tanta gracia le hacía pillarle con la guardia baja e inmovilizarle? Porque el también podía divertirse. Se revolvió con todavía más fuerzas, intentando soltarse del agarre de acero del otro, empujándole y dándole rodillazos como podía.

—Joder—gruñó Kidd apretando aun más el agarre y espachurrando sus muñecas contra el duro suelo hasta que estas crujieron.

Se miraron con odio. Demostrándose que aquello no iba a acabar bien hiciesen lo que hiciesen, que en cuanto Kidd liberase a Law este se iba a lanzar a por su yugular sin dudar. Porque aquello llevaban retrasándolo demasiado tiempo, porque los sentimientos de reproche y resentimiento del principio habían evolucionado hacia algo más oscuro. Algo que si no se liberaba en aquel instante podía acabar con los dos.

—Vamos a hablar—anunció Kidd mirándole fijamente. Dejándole claro que aquella vez no iba a poder escapar.

—Muérete—le respondió con odio puro el otro.

Kidd le apretó más contra el suelo y el moreno soltó un siseo de dolor entre dientes apretados.

— ¿Por qué te hiciste Shichibukai y te aliaste con la marina?—empezó a preguntar el pelirrojo como si no hubiese hablado.

—No te interesa, no tengo la obligación de decirte absolutamente nada— siguió cabezota el moreno.

— ¿Por qué te aliaste con los Mugiwara? ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda a mí? Sabes que te habría apoyado y que…—

—Por que prefiero morir antes que pedirte ayuda a ti—le aclaró ya por fin. Sin darle la más mínima piedad ni esperanza— porque no quiero volver a verte nunca— siseó con el veneno en cada una de sus palabras.

Kidd entonces se calló. Serio, simplemente mirándole fijamente, como si aquella respuesta hubiese cortado sus pensamientos. Law también paro, simplemente se quedó quieto bajo el otro mientras sentía que el otro ya no ejercía tanta fuerza en su agarre. Habría sido fácil liberarse ahora, pero la curiosidad por aquella lo que haría el pelirrojo a continuación podía con él.

La tensión estaba en el ambiente inevitablemente. Pacifica por ahora pero oscura y peligrosa.

—¿De verdad me odias tanto?—preguntó Kidd bajo, sin la agresividad ni enfado de antes, solo preguntando.

—Si—sin dudar.

Otra vez el denso silencio. Kidd le miró fijamente y Law no acababa de comprender su mirada.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Kidd con voz débil, como si aquello realmente le estuviese doliendo. Hijo de puta pensó Law. La culpa de todo aquello había sido suya.

—Lo sabes perfectamente Eustass-ya— respondió otra vez sintiendo como la rabia le invadía. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía a preguntarle aquello? Lo sabía perfectamente.

—Law—susurró débilmente inclinándose sobre el cuerpo del moreno— no me dejaste explicártelo, yo no...—

Law no dejo que la proximidad repentina del otro le afectase, no dejo que su tono herido le hiciese rendirse, no después de lo que había pasado.

— Te he dicho que te lo ahorres—

—No, espera, escucha...—

—No. Se acabo. No pienso caerdos veces en lo mismo, no soy tan idiota—

Kidd le miró a centímetros de su cara, con sus frentes casi tocándose, con sus bocas a milímetros. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los suyos sin apartarse de ellos ni un segundo, como si realmente quisiese confirmar lo que decía. Law le devolvió la mirada fijamente, demostrándole que iba en serio. Ya no se resistía, ya Kidd no le clavaba en el suelo dolorosamente, sino que simplemente estaba sobre él, manteniéndole en su sitio simplemente por el peso de su cuerpo en sus caderas, cubriéndole totalmente y envolviéndole en su calor como si quisiese protegerle.

De repente la mirada del pelirrojo cambió y pareció a punto de ponerse a comerle al segundo siguiente. Law observó frunciendo el ceño como sus pupilas se dilataban y como su respiración salía acelerada de sus labios para chocarse contra los suyos. Y odiándolo sintió su piel erizarse en respuesta. Puede que ya no confiase en el pelirrojo, puede que le quisiese muerto o en el fondo del mar, pero su cuerpo seguía recordándole como desde el primer día, y el tenerle tan cerca después de tanto tiempo estaba acabando con él.

—Te he echado de menos—susurró Kidd tan bajo que Law tuvo dificultades para escucharle.

Observó como Kidd se pegaba más contra él, como cubría su moreno cuerpo por completo bajo el suyo plagado de músculos y fuerza. Law se estremeció ante aquello. Ante la protección y calor que desprendía el otro. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así, que no sentía aquella sensación agradable bajo alguien, en vez de la de agobio y la claustrofóbica que siempre le asaltaba en aquella situación. Pero aun así no iba a caer.

—Haberlo pensado antes de...—

No lo pudo evitar. Antes de que fuese capaz de reaccionar los labios de Kidd volvían a estar sobre los suyos. Firmes dominantes y con aquel oscuro pintalabios que volvía la situación mucho más sucia y obvia. Contuvo la respiración y abrió los ojos sorprendido. No había esperado que Kidd realmente lo fuese a hacer, pensó que no osaría atreverse, pero ahí estaba.

Sintió su cuerpo calentarse rápidamente por aquel pequeño contacto. Como si hubiese recordado al instante en que se habían vuelto a tocar, todas aquellas noches de pasión desenfrenada y gritos afónicos plagado del mayor placer que nunca había sentido. Y todo por un simple beso que no era ni siquiera profundo, labios frotándose contra labios, tirándole, jugando, relamiéndose, pero sin siquiera profundizar.

Le mordió con ganas. Porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Porque no podía volver a caer ya que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Ya se había abierto al otro, ya había confiado en él y el otro ya le había traicionado lo suficiente.

Kidd soltó un quejido de dolor y se separó, Law le dio entonces un puñetazo al soltarse de su agarre y efectivamente se lo quitó de encima y rodó por el suelo hasta levantarse. Se volvieron a observar. Kidd sin querer levantarse del suelo, con la mano conteniendo la sangre que se derramaba de su labio y con la mirada plagada de sentimientos. Arrepentimiento dolor, desesperación...

Law no dijo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No había nada que decir. El otro lo había entendido y él no pensaba humillarse más.

"Te odio" se habían dicho la última vez.

Y seguía pensando exactamente lo mismo

.

.

.

Los dos mayores caminaron por entre los altos arboles que esparcían aquellas burbujas redondas y blandas por cada rincón. El niño de pelo rojo fuego corría detrás de ellas de un lado al otro intentando romperlas con una energía con la que los mayores, después de haber pasado la tarde anterior en el parque, no podían igualar. Por lo que en vez de regañarle e intentar controlarle para que se estuviese quieto, solo le dejaban pulular de aquí para allá haciendo lo que quisiese.

El otro niño en cambio, acababa de despertarse y aun con la cara somnolienta, se acurrucaba contra el pecho del supernova moreno intentando dormirse de nuevo a pesar de los gritos del pelirrojo. Kidd y Law solo andaban en un extraño silencio sin saber muy bien qué hacer en aquella situación. Habían quedado la tarde anterior para aquello, y aunque al principio había parecido una buena idea, realmente deberían de haberlo pensado más o al menos haber planeado algo.

Aun así ahí estaban y no había mucho más que hacer.

—Bueno ¿y qué hacemos entonces Eustass-ya?—preguntó Law comenzando realmente a aburrirse a pesar del agradable día que estaba haciendo. Era algo que siempre acababa ocurriéndole, por mucho que desease algo siempre acababa aburriéndose de las cosas demasiado rápido, por eso le había gustado en un principio la medicina, era algo tan complejo que siempre había algo nuevo que descubrir, cambiaba, evolucionaba y definitivamente le fascinaba. Aun así, en aquellos momentos, no les estaba ayudando mucho su falta de paciencia.

Kidd a su lado, en respuesta le bostezó casi con la misma cara de dormido que el niño entre los brazos del de ojos grises. Law a pesar del aburrimiento que llevaba encima, sonrió ya que le hacía gracia conocer aquellas nuevas facetas del pelirrojo que la gente normal desconocía. Las caras del chico normal de no más de veintitrés años y de pelo rojo fuego que solo poca gente conocía, en vez de la del pirata sanguinario de conocimiento público. Era ligeramente refrescante y le hacía sentirse ligeramente especial y diferente del resto. Porque él conocía algo de aquel hombre que el resto no.

—Pues...—respondió el de mirada dorada— no sé, podríamos ir al parque otra vez, o de compras—dijo con un tono de voz no del todo convencido— después del todo necesitaba comprar algunas piezas para un motor que tengo que arreglar— comentó como si nada.

Law sonrió recordando la pasión del pelirrojo por la mecánica. Ayer se habían pasado varias horas hablando de ello en las montañas rusas pese que a Law no entendía ni la mitad. Al moreno le divertía ver que pese a la pasión que demostraba el pelirrojo por el tema luego, se subía a una montaña rusa, sinónimo de física y mecánica de última tecnología, y no era muy diferente del niño que corría estallando burbujas y chillaba a pleno pulmón cuando se montaba en la maquinita.

—No creo que a los niños les interese eso mucho— respondió el moreno sonriendo e intentando salvar al otro del suplicio de volver a montarse en aquella atracción.

—Mm...Pero yo quiero ir al parque—se quejó el niño entre los brazos del moreno con cara de sueño y con vocecilla débil.

Los dos mayores sonrieron ante el comentario. Después de todo, los niños siempre serian niños. Aunque la sonrisa tensa de Kidd no paso desapercibida a nadie.

—Lo siento Law-chan—dijo Law—pero nosotros ya fuimos ayer y no creo que Kidd-kun y Eustass-ya quieran volver a subirse en lo mismo—

—Jo, pero yo quería— dijo el niño enfurruñado. Después de todos ayer había visto cosas que parecían divertidas y había estado esperando que, aunque los otros ya hubiesen estado, pudiesen volver otro día.

Law le acarició la cabeza al niño entre sus brazos mientras el otro niño pelirrojo se acercaba a la pareja y miraba a Law-chan en brazos del otro con una ligera envidia. Quería que Law también le cogiese a él, pero le daba vergüenza pedírselo y además Kidd ya le había echado la bronca la noche anterior por haber molestado al cirujano. No es que le importase mucho lo que le dijese Kidd, ni si le regañaba, pero definitivamente no quería que Law se enfadase.

Law observó entonces al niño a sus pies mirándole claramente queriendo pedirle algo. Le sonrió con una sonrisa sarcástica típica suya e inclinándose bajo al niño en sus brazos al suelo. El moreno menor protestó al instante después de dejar de ser cargado, pero al ver al niño pelirrojo enfrente de él cerró la boca y volvió a esconderse detrás del moreno mayor. Socializar definitivamente no era lo suyo.

—Law ¿Por qué no juegas con Kidd-kun?—preguntó el mayor de nuevo como la tarde anterior, sabiendo que esta vez sería imposible que les interrumpiesen.

Y esta vez cuando Law volvió a asomarse desde detrás de las piernas del otro, el pelirrojo sonriéndole abiertamente le tomo de la mano fuertemente y comenzó a correr tirando de él sin pizca de consideración. Al principio el niño se asustó, pero cuando comenzó a correr y Kidd-kun empezó a reír y a explotar de nuevo burbujas quedo fascinado con ello y al instante se le olvidaron todos los miedos.

Los mayores observaron a los niños fijamente con una ligera envidia. Debía ser bonito el no tener ninguna preocupación.

—Asique...piezas para un motor—comentó Law intentando sacar otro tema de conversación.

— ¿Qué?...em si, para un motor, se rompió la nevera y Killer ha estado tocándome las narices con ello—gruñó mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un tono molesto.

Law rio burlonamente ante la relación que tenían la tripulación del pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo la suya era exactamente iguale y Pinguin le había mandado a él que, ya que salía, recogiese el instrumental médico que habían encargado la tarde anterior en la tienda. Realmente él no era nadie para hablar.

—Tal vez deberíamos ir al distrito comercial—concordó con un suspiro resignado.

Kidd le miró y asintió en silencio cambiando ligeramente de rumbo. Law le siguió con aquella retorcida y burlona sonrisa en su cara mientras los niños revoloteaban a su alrededor ahora persiguiéndose mutuamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que ambos consiguiesen dar más de veinte pasos, el chillido del niño pelirrojo les detuvo en seco. Kidd se volvió de golpe ya dispuesto a cortarle las cuerdas vocales al demonio que era de niño o a asesinar a quien osase meterse con su versión infantil.

—El mar, el mar—chillaba el pelirrojo dando saltos y señalando una pequeña playa prácticamente oculta por altos arbustos de la vista de la gente que pasaba por la zona.

—Mar, Mar— le respondía el niño moreno emocionado corriendo hacia la playa detrás del otro.

Y los dos mayores temblaron de terror al ver a los niños acercarse al agua salada. Los recuerdos de lo que pasaba cada vez que se intentaban bañar en ella les asaltaron todos juntos revolviéndoles el estomago. Al cabo de los años habían acabado asociando el mar al suicido y al terror. Por eso cuando vieron a sus versiones diminutas acercarse al agua transparente no pudieron más que temblar.

—No, esperar, no os acerquéis al...—chilló Law empezando a correr y a llamar a sus poderes para crear una azulada esfera.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde y los niños comenzaron a jugar con las olas que golpeaban la arena sin importarles mojarse o los gritos de los adultos que corrían hacia ellos. Pero antes de entrar en el agua a rescatarles, los dos adultos se dieron cuenta de algo sumamente importante, de que realmente los niños...no parecían afectados.

—Claro por aquel entonces no había tomado la fruta—se acordó Law haciendo un cálculo rápido y dejando que la esfera azul en su mano se deshiciera en una leve brisa.

—Es verdad— comentó Kidd dándose cuenta también. Sin embargo el pelirrojo no quería que los niños siguiesen jugando, tenían que ir a comprar las piezas o Killer le iba a matar, por lo que no podían estar perdiendo el tiempo con aquello. —Hey enano—llamó a su versión en miniatura—ven aquí y salid del agua que nos vamos—ordenó.

Pero el niño solo le miro con odio y girando la cabeza arrogantemente respondió con un potente.

— ¡No!—

La vena en la frente del pelirrojo mayor volvió a hacerse visible. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan rebelde de niño?

— ¿Que has dicho enano?—gruñó apretando un puño y mirando al niño con una mirada asesina. Pero el otro sólo le sacó la lengua vilmente pasando de él totalmente. Y entonces, para colmo de la situación, el otro moreno menor, copiando todo lo que estaba haciendo Kidd-kun, se dio la vuelta y le sacó también la lengua al pelirrojo mayor. Kidd abrió los ojos como un idiota, sin saber cómo reaccionar a un Law de seis años sacándole la lengua.

El moreno mayor al lado de Kidd se comenzó a reír de aquello sin poder evitarlo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para intentar contener la risa. Cosa que no tuvo mucho efecto. Kidd se puso rojo y avanzó hacia los niños malcriados dispuestos a enseñarles educación, sin importarle ya el agua salada que se interponía ante ellos. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer nada, una mano rodeando el brazalete en su muñeca se lo impidió frenándole en seco.

—Déjales Eustass-ya—le dijo Law con una brillante sonrisa en su cara—no pasa nada, tenemos tiempo—

Y Kidd ante aquella de felicidad que tenía el otro no pudo más que asentir frustrado pero ligeramente sonrojado. Estúpido Trafalgar.

—Está bien, pero solo un rato—

Dándose la vuelta y murmurando algunas maldiciones al diablo se sentó en una gran roca que había cerca de la playa y observó a los niños jugar a salpicarse mutuamente. De pequeño le había encantado el mar, el nadar y bucear encontrando tesoros, por eso, aunque le encantaba su habilidad y no se arrepentía de haberse comido la fruta del diablo que le había ayudado a llegar hasta la actualidad, realmente envidiaba al niño sin preocupaciones que se zambullía en el mar y perseguía al moreno como si de un tiburón se tratase intentando tirarle. Realmente echaba de menos nadar.

—Nostálgico ¿verdad?—comentó Law sentándose entonces a su lado mirando también a los niños.

Kidd decidió centrarse en la conversación e ignorar la cercanía del otro y el hecho de que sus piernas se apretasen la una contra la otra casi por casualidad. Law parecía no haberse dado ni cuenta y Kidd sabía que aquel contacto solo le estaba poniendo nervioso a él, que para el moreno no era más que un contacto más.

—Sí, bueno—respondió mirando a los niños en vez de al fascinante hombre a su lado—aunque no recordaba ser tan cabrón de pequeño—

Law sonrió con aquella sonrisa sarcástica que tanto le caracterizaba, y mirada de que estaba tramando algo que le iba a perjudicar.

—Con lo mono que eras a esa edad—se burló el moreno—además según algunos sigues siendo igual o aun más cabron que de pequeño—comentó tumbándose en la piedra al lado de Kidd para relajarse un momento al sol.

Law era más bien una persona a la que le gustaban los climas fríos, pero no negaba que un poco de calor de vez en cuando no sentase bien. Además desde que había entrado en Gran Line aquellos momentos de relajación se habían vuelto escasos gracias a la marina y continuos problemas que tenían que afrontar, por eso ahora, cuando por fin podía descansar un rato, lo tomo como un regalo de los dioses. Aunque estuviese al lado de aquella persona que cada vez que veía le ponía de los nervios. Aun así estaba satisfecho con su capacidad de fingir que no pasaba nada.

Kidd por su parte suspiró ante el comentario de Law y observando los movimientos casi felinos del otro mientras se tumbaba. Recordó lo que decían los periódicos de él.

—No te creas todo lo que dicen los marines y el gobierno de mi—gruñó tumbándose él también al lado del otro. —Además tú tampoco eres el más indicado para decirlo "Cirujano de la muerte"—

Law rió sarcásticamente ante el oscuro apodo que le habían puesto y girando la cabeza para mirarle siguió hablando.

—Oh, asique me estás diciendo que es mentira, ¿que en realidad eres un hombre adorable y pacifico que no mataría ni una mosca y cuyo pasatiempo favorito es hacer galletas y recoger florecillas?—

Kidd quiso vomitar al imaginarse a si mismo en aquel escenario que describía Law.

—Yo nunca he dicho eso—

Law sonrió retorcidamente al ver su cara de asco.

— ¿Entonces?—preguntó curioso el moreno. Law siempre era curioso, fuese el tema que fuese. Era algo que Kidd no había tardado en descubrir.

Suspiró ligeramente disgustado con el tema de conversación. El pelirrojo odiaba hablar de su vida y de cómo había llegado hasta la actualidad, porque, aunque ahora fuese un pirata de renombre, no siempre había sido así y su infancia había sido más bien penosa.

—Solo soy alguien normal que se hizo pirata para sobrevivir y al que si le tocan las narices hará lo que tiene que hacer—resumió por encima.

Law se puso serio ante aquella respuesta, ya que todos en el fondo eran así. Salvo algunas excepciones, la mayoría se hacían piratas para conseguir sobrevivir, para robar dinero o comida y llegar a mañana. Puede que luego cuando les preguntasen hablasen del One Piece o cosas parecidas, pero al principio siempre empezaba igual. Primero estaba la supervivencia, y luego los sueños y aspiraciones.

—Así que en el fondo, me estás diciendo que resuelves todos con la violencia ¿no? Muy maduro por tu parte, aunque ¿no es exactamente lo mismo que dice de ti la marina?—se burló intentando quitar un poco de tensión al repentino ambiente.

Y como resultado obtuvo una amarga sonrisa del otro y una suave carcajada.

—Vete a la mierda Trafalgar—

Pero antes de que la discusión pudiese llegar a más, un pequeño bulto empapado en agua salada se abalanzó sobre Kidd. El pelirrojo más por instinto que por otra cosa, aferró al bulto peludo antes de que se cayese mientras lo reconocía como la versión en miniatura de Law.

—Mira Kidd, he encontrado una Lobatus Gigas — comentaba el niño tirándole al mayor del abrigo para que le prestase atención.

Kidd parpadeo aturdido ante el nombre raro pero aun así tomo lo que el niño le estaba ofreciendo con una sonrisa tensa. Nunca había entendido a los niños ni se había llevado del todo bien con ellos, por lo que ahora, con el otro en brazos, no sabía muy bien qué hacer para no ofenderle y que el niño se pusiese a llorar.

Observó la concha que le había dado el niño con curiosidad. ¿Cómo la había llamado? ¿Lobatus…? ¿Donde había aprendido un niño de su edad semejante vocabulario? Aquello no era normal, ni siquiera para Law

—Y luego soy yo el raro y sanguinario —murmuró aun por lo bajo el pelirrojo examinando la puntiaguda concha.

— ¿Insinúas algo Eustass-ya?—preguntó Law entonces demasiado cerca de él, sonriéndole de una manera extraña. Como sabiendo lo que pasaba por su mente y molestándose con ello. Law definitivamente apreciaba el conocimiento, la ciencia y los libros, se consideraba alguien inteligente y que se burlasen de ese conocimiento le molestaba.

Kidd le devolvió entonces la sonrisa retorcida. Vaya, vaya, un punto débil de Trafalgar.

—Que va, solo intentaba comprender como alguien tan _adorable_ como este niño se ha acabado convirtiendo en psicópata que tengo delante—respondió devolviéndole la pulla de hacia un momento, queriendo sacarle a la vez algo de información sobre su vida y su pasado.

—Bueno Eustass-ya hay cosas en este mundo que es mejor no saber—le respondió el otro con una sonrisa retorcida pero tensa, dejándole claro que como siguiese por ahí correría la sangre. Kidd frunció el ceño.

Pero aun así en vez de acobardarse, continuó intentando provocar al otro, después de todo, él también sabía hacer de psicópata. Alzando al niño del suelo lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras este reía divertido, y pellizcándole los mofletes comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Al instante siguiente tuvo a Trafalgar Law en versión infantil retorciéndose de la risa y suplicando por una tregua. Realmente adorable a decir verdad, era tan tierno e inocente, ¿Pasaría algo si lo intercambiaba por el monstruo pelirrojo que le había tocado y se lo llevaba a su barco para mimarle y malcriarle?

— ¿Quien es el niño más mono del mundo?—comenzó con aquel tono idiota de voz— ¿quién se va a convertir en una asesino en serie?—preguntaba con burla mientras seguía con las cosquillas.

Sentía la mirada asesina de Law atravesándole la nuca, ahora ya sin sonreír, y se felicitó felizmente por el logro. Después de todo, no todo el mundo conseguía hacer cabrear a Trafalgar. Sin embargo, antes de que la cosa pudiese derivar a un final sangriento, una enorme piedra se estrelló contra la sien de Kidd fuertemente.

¿Cómo no? Siempre tenía que ser él.

El resultado fue instantáneo y el pelirrojo se volvió dispuesto a descuartizar al agresor por interrumpirle cuando se estaba divirtiendo tanto con los dos morenos. Sin embargo cuando estaba comenzando a activar sus poderes sin siquiera dudar en que el otro podía ser algún amigo, se vio sorprendido por el diablo en miniatura.

—Deja a Law-chan en paz—dijo con odio su versión infantil.

Y es que Kidd-kun estaba celoso del mayor. No era justo que acaparase toda la atención de los morenos, él también se quería divertir con ellos, por eso sin pensarlo del todo le había tirado la piedra a Kidd. Y ahora sintiendo el aura asesina del mayor que no se había contenido aquella vez ante el niño, tembló ligeramente. Y empalideció aun más al ver como un hilo rojo sangre caía de la nuca del mayor fruto del golpe.

—Kidd, estás herido—dijo el niño entre los brazos del mayor alertándose al instante.

Law se levantó de su asiento para ayudar al otro prácticamente sin pensarlo, y siendo su entrenamiento medico el que actuase por él. El pelirrojo menor bajo la cabeza avergonzado y Kidd contuvo el grito en su garganta al darse cuenta de ello. Sin embargo antes de que ninguno pudiese hacer nada, el moreno menor ya estaba curando al pelirrojo con los pocos medios de que disponía.

Alzándose en los brazos del mayor acercó su cara a la herida del otro y la lamió aplicando el único antimicrobiano que conocía y que tenía a mano, su saliva.

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido antelas acciones del niño y Kidd literalmente cambio de color mientras el silencio tensó les envolvía. Y ninguno sabía que decir. El otro niño en cambio fulmino al pelirrojo mayor con odio, pero sabiendo que aquello había estado mal por su parte se acercó a los otros y escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Law murmuró.

—Los siento— con voz débil.

Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar a los adultos. Kidd aun rojo y con la imagen mental, de un Law de seis años lamiéndole la sien con mirada preocupada y de concentración, grabada a fuego en su mente para el resto de la eternidad, le tomó en sus brazos de nuevo y le apartó ligeramente de su cuerpo.

—Está bien, no pasa nada—comentó dirigiéndose a los dos niños.

—Pero…— protestó el moreno intentando volver a acercarse a la herida, después de todo no la había acabado de curar. Sin embargo luego vio la cara roja de Kidd y preocupándose entonces aun más decidió que lo mejor era que el otro se relajase primero y luego administrase el tratamiento, y por el momento lo dejo correr.

Law también ligeramente sonrojado por su versión infantil, observó con curiosidad la reacción de Kidd. Estaba claramente incomodo y su mirada iba de un lado al otro sin mirar a nadie a los ojos. Nunca le había visto así y nunca hubiese imaginado que alguien como Kidd pudiese poner esa cara. Era ligeramente…interesante.

Tomando al pelirrojo que seguía escondiéndose detrás de sus piernas en brazos, se volvió hacia el pelirrojo sentado en la piedra.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, deberíamos irnos al distrito comercial. —

Y sin esperar la respuesta del otro se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del azulado mar. El niño entre sus brazos se revolvió incomodo y el sintió su sudadera comenzar a empaparse con la ropa mojada que llevaba el niños. Gracias a dios la cantidad no era suficiente como para debilitarle.

— ¿Te has enfadado?—preguntó el niño.

Law le miró y le sonrió satisfecho mientras le revolvía el pelo empapado para quitárselo de la cara.

—No, más bien todo lo contrario—le dijo entre susurros apara que le oyese él y no el pelirrojo que le perseguía a sus espaldas—pero no vuelvas a hacer eso—

El niño asintió y se recargó en su pecho apretando su camisa.

—Vale, pero no es justo, yo también quería estar con Law—

Esta vez fue el turno de Law de sonrojarse ante el comentario del otro, sin embargo, este lo consiguió disimular mejor y comenzó a andar a un paso aun más rápido intentando alejarse del otro y que no le viese la cara. Además aun recordaba lo que había pasado aquella mañana en el barco cuando se había despertado y había salido de la habitación dejando a su versión en miniatura dormir en tranquilamente en la cama.

Nada más salir de su habitación se había encontrado al otro moreno mayor con cara de entre asustada y cabreada correr rápidamente por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación que, técnicamente, era de los tres.

Al principio iba a gritarle por desaparecer de repente y preocuparle, pero luego, al ver su pelo despeinado, su chaqueta negra desabrochada y manchada de barro contuvo su comentario sarcástico. Y entonces el otro le había visto y había alzado la cabeza. Y Law tuvo que contener la respiración al ver la boca del otro manchada de algo que parecía pintalabios negro.

Abrió los ojos como platos mientras el otro le acorralaba contra la pared sin dejarle escapatoria.

—Di una palabra y mueres—amenazó.

Pero Law estaba demasiado atónito como para prestarle atención. ¿Aquello era…?

— ¿Eso no es...de Eustass-ya?—

El otro le aferró del cuello con los ojos furiosos y rojos de alguien que no ha dormido nada. El menor solo se le quedo mirando sorprendido sin comprender que estaba pasando.

—No es suyo—aseguro el otro con la voz tensa—no ha pasado nada con él, no te acerques a él—

Pero para el menor aquello no colaba.

— ¿Entonces que es…?—

—No te incumbe—anunció separándose—y no vuelvas a mencionarlo—

Y sin más comenzó a alejarse del lugar dándole la espalda y dejándole aun con miles de preguntas en la boca. Fue a seguirle a pedirle una explicación de aquello y de lo de la tarde anterior, pero el otro ya había llegado a la puerta de la habitación.

—Voy a ducharme y a dormir—anuncio el mayor con la mano en el pomo. Luego se volvió a mirarle intensamente—no me molestes—

Y sin más cerró la puerta del dormitorio.

Law se quedó un momento en el pasillo pensando que hacer. Pero luego comenzó a escuchar la ducha y recordó el cabreo del otro. Definitivamente no iba a sacarle nada aquella vez. Dándose la vuelta se alejó con cara de aburrimiento y cansancio en dirección a la cocina. Al rato el niño salió de la habitación buscándole y con una cara enfurruñada que Law asoció a que el otro le había salido de la ducha y se había ido a la cama echando en el proceso al crio.

Dos horas después había salido del barco obviando el consejo del otro y aprovechando que el mayor estaba dormido se dirigió hacia donde había quedado con Eustass. Esta vez, además, por mucho que quisiese el otro buscarle cuando se despertase, era imposible que les descubriese, ya que nadie en su tripulación sabia a donde se dirigía con el pelirrojo, por lo que, por ahora, estaban a salvo.

Pero aun así la duda seguía asaltándole a pesar de todo aquello.

¿Qué había pasado aquella noche? ¿Por qué tenía el pintalabios de Eustass en su boca? ¿Por qué se odiaban tanto?

* * *

Puff, nu se, no me acaba de convencer el cap, le falta...algo, pero bueno, todavia me queda desarrollar un poquito más la situacion con estos dos y luego prometo empezar con Doffy y sus versiones en miniatura, que tengo que ver como le hago.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado,

Un besillo y grache por leer


	4. Primer Consejo

Buaaaa, se que llevo meses sin actualizar, gomenasai, pero esque estoy perdiendo la inspiracion para este fic y me esta costando mucho escribirlo.

En fin, espero que os guste, gracias por los reviews guapos.

* * *

De nuevo Law se recostó en el banco mientras con la mente en otra parte observaba a los niños. A su lado Kidd parecía sumido también en aquel trance extraño, dándole vueltas a las ideas en su cabeza. El pelirrojo tenía su brazo apoyado casualmente en el asiento a sus espaldas, y las piernas rodeándole en una especie de luna. De una forma protectora o casi posesiva que en otro momento, y si Law no hubiese estado tan distraído, seguramente le hubiese resultado ofensiva o casi incomoda. Aun así ninguno de los dos le prestó atención mucha atención a aquel gesto protector y siguieron en aquella postura de una forma casi natural. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Pero no podían evitar que su mente divagase, a pesar que habían soñado estar de aquella forma casual muchas veces en lo que muchos considerarían una especie de cita, en la mente de ambos se arremolinaban demasiadas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta.

¿Qué iba a pasar en el futuro para que se odiasen de esa forma? ¿Qué había hecho Kidd no pudiese ganarse el perdón de Law? Eran tantos los problemas que les acechaban y las dudas que simplemente no podían pensar en otra cosa y disfrutar el momento de compañía mutua que tanto habían deseado.

Aunque los niños en cambio estaban teniendo el mejor momento de su vida.

Sabondy era conocido por sus parques de atracciones y jardines con columpios donde la gente, y sobre todo niños, podían divertirse de mil formas. Aquel día los dos jóvenes se habían decidido por uno de los pequeños parques de la isla, en vez del de atracciones. Era un sitio apartado donde solo estaban ellos cuatro, tenía arena para que los niños se revolcasen y se pusiesen perdidos, tenía columpios, un tobogán y aquellos caballitos sobre muelles que iban de adelante hacia atrás para que los niños fingiesen hacer carreras. Lo habían encontrado la tarde anterior casi por casualidad, ya que el lugar estaba bastante escondido, pero al instante se habían decidido por él. Los niños quemarían aquella desbordante energía que les sacaba de quicio y se divertirían mientras ellos les podían vigilar sin problema y descansar en uno de los bancos sin miedo a que nadie les atacase.

—Oye—murmuró de repente Kidd mirando sus botas—…em…ayer, cuando volvieses a tu barco, ¿notaste algo raro…en tu yo del futuro?—preguntó serio.

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido por la repentina pregunta y apretó los labios en una línea fina mientras él también se miraba sus zapatos con un repentino interés. "Mierda Kidd, no podías haber sacado otro tema de conversación". Ambos sabían que algo había pasado en aquel futuro, algo que les haría odiarse y detestarse. Pero aun así habían fingido que no pasaba nada y habían empezado a quedar y a conocerse como si aquella profecía nunca fuese a cumplirse.

Y ahora el pelirrojo, de repente, salía con ello rompiendo el pacto de silencio.

Joder, además, no podía decirle que su otra versión había llegado la noche anterior al barco con un cabreo de la hostia y con un pintalabios, que _curiosamente_ se parecía al suyo, cubriéndole la boca. Law se imaginaba la conversación "Si, creo que ayer los dos estuvieron follando o dándose el lote, porque mi versión llegó cabreada y con tu pintalabios en la boca" Y luego reiría maniáticamente y Kidd huiría de allí tomándole por psicópata.

—Si—decidió contestar al final—estaba raro—fue lo mejor que pudo contestar con una sonrisa tensa en su boca.

Kidd le miró por un momento, seguramente adivinando que estaba ocultando algo, después de todo, el otro era lo suficiente inteligente como para adivinarlo. Pero Law no iba a confesar ni aunque le torturasen, para él la noche anterior no había ocurrido nada y su orgullo seguía limpio y perfecto, asique rezó por que el otro no insistiese y hubiese captado la indirecta de que no iba a hablar de eso en su respuesta de tres palabras.

Y así fue. Kidd, en lugar de empezar un interrogatorio para sacarle al otro lo que sabía del tema, solo murmuro un ligero "hum" y viendo lo tenso e incomodo que se había puesto de repente el otro decidió dejarlo pasar. Si eso ya podría sacárselo más adelante. O en una situación desesperada se lo podía preguntar también a su versión mayor, aunque la verdad, si podía evitarlo mejor, su versión mayor le provocaba un ligero respeto con esos ojos fríos y calculadores que te atravesaban el alma llevándote al mismo infierno.

Sacudiendo la cabeza se centró entonces en los dos niños que estaban intentado construir un castillo con la arena del parque. Los dos niños se turnaban en traer cubos de agua de la fuente cercana, y mientras Law indicaba como construirlo para que tuviese una mejor estabilidad, Kidd mezclaba la arena con el agua hasta formas una pasta que usaban para montar el castillo. Poniéndose por supuesto perdidos de barro y arena.

Kidd sonrió.

—Y pensar que esta mañana casi vuelve loco a Killer cuando escondió su casco—comentó de repente Kidd—¿cómo puede estar tan tranquilo y pacifico ahora?—

Law también sonrió viendo como su versión en miniatura reía mientras Kidd-kun intentaba quitarle una mancha de barro de la cara. Volviendo el desastre mucho mayor cuando Law intentó también limpiar a Kidd-kun con las manos manchadas de barro y ambos acabaron con la cara marrón. La pobre camisa, pensó Law viendo derrotado la pelea de barro que acababa de iniciarse entonces.

—Tienes razón, Law también está más tranquilo ahora, aunque no le culpo, mi tripulación se ha vuelto loca con el niño— respondió recordando aquella mañana en la que tuvo que rescatarse a sí mismo de morir bajo una montaña de dulces.

Y entonces, ante el comentario de Law, a Kidd se le ocurrió una idea, aunque antes de sopesar sus pros y sus contras y la carnicería en que se podría convertir ya había abierto la boca.

—Oye ¿y si vamos a vivir juntos?—preguntó inocentemente.

Y al instante el de ojos grises le miraba incrédulo. Con un ligero e inevitable sonrojo ante semejante petición por parte del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué?—preguntó con aquel tono sorprendido.

—A lo que me refiero—empezó Kidd intentando explicar semejante idea—es que si vivimos juntos, los niños y nosotros solos, no habrá tanto problema. No les causaremos tantos problemas a nuestras tripulaciones y los niños podrán torturarse mutuamente, además nos será más fácil controlarlos a nosotros hasta que todo pase. Solo serán unos días—

Law vio el sentido a lo que decía el otro pirata, y si solo hubiese sido por eso hubiese aceptado sin dudar.

Pagaría por una noche con Kidd, y lo que el otro había hecho había sido ofrecerse en bandeja. Dios solo de pensar que podría verle a todas horas, que dormirían, comerían o se bañarían en una misma habitación ya servía para que Law sintiese su cuerpo estremecerse. Aquello era una oportunidad única para pasar a algo más con aquel hombre. Internamente quiso contestarle que sí, que lo que el quisiese, que no le importaba en los más mínimo.

Pero había algo que no estaban tomando en cuenta.

—¿Y nuestras versiones del futuro?—pregunto el moreno—Nunca lo aceptaran—

Kidd gruñó molesto dándose cuenta del problema antes de volverse a mirarle con una enorme sonrisa malvada en su cara.

Y fue entonces cuando Law fue consciente de la posición en la que estaban. Seguía rodeado por el otro, en una posición que, le viese quien les vise, sería totalmente malinterpretable. El otro pegado a su cuerpo, su brazo rodeándole y él ni siquiera pensaba en apartarle, dejando claro que no le importaba si el otro profundizaba el contacto. Kidd se acercó a su cara con una mirada seria pero aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. Law contuvo la respiración sin dejar de mirar la boca del otro intensamente.

¿Le iba a besar? O por dios que lo hiciese. Girando ligeramente la cabeza cerró los ojos esperando el contacto.

—Pueden irse a la mierda—susurró entonces el pelirrojo contestando a su anterior pregunta con voz ronca.

Y tan rápido como el extraño momento había empezado, se deshizo cuando el menor comenzó a alejarse del moreno.

Law parpadeó entonces confuso y, una vez que comprendió lo que pasaba, bajó la cabeza…¿Decepcionado? Pero era inevitable sentirse así, se lo había dejado al otro en bandeja, estaba claro que el pelirrojo se había dado cuenta de que había querido un beso. Lo había tenido fácil, ni siquiera habría tenido que inventarse una excusa ya que había sido Law el que lo había empezado.

Y aun así lo había rechazado ¿Por qué? Law no tenía ni idea, según había visto el otro también quería aquello, sino ¿a que venía lo de la manita en la espalda, o los paseos a todas horas siempre tan emocionado, o el no dejarle a solas ni un momento atendiéndole en cada cosa que necesitaba?...

¿Lo había leído mal?¿Había malinterpretado las cosas a su conveniencia? A lo mejor el pelirrojo solo era así con todos y punto y el no se había dado cuenta.

—Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos—comentó el pelirrojo levantándose ajeno al caos en la cabeza de Law—así podremos buscar algún lugar antes de que anochezca—

Law siguió mirándose los pies decepcionado, pero aun así cogió a Kidd-kun en brazos cuando el pelirrojo pidió que le cogiese, y siguió obedientemente a su compañero pirata cuando este comenzó a andar cogido de la mano de su versión más pequeña. Sin decir nada pero con la tristeza clara en sus ojos.

Kidd-kun le miró preocupado al no verle sonreír como siempre y mando una mirada cargada de odio a su versión mayor. La culpa había sido suya, de eso estaba seguro. Pero la venganza iría después, ahora lo importante era animar a Law, asique sin dudar comenzó a contarle cosas a Law y a hacer preguntas estúpidas con el fin de que el otro se distrajese.

Kidd por su parte intentaba que no se notase lo nervioso que estaba. Prácticamente sentía que podía ponerse a saltar felizmente en algún momento. Porque aunque normalmente no lo pareciese, el pelirrojo sabía leer la atmosfera perfectamente y en aquel corto momento que habían tenido, había sentido que si quería podría haber besado a Law o incluso haber profundizado más sin temor a que el moreno le rechazara. Es más había visto el mismo deseo en sus ojos, la relación que ambos querían tener. Ahora Kidd sabía que no tenía por qué tener miedo a declararse.

Pero no había podido besarle. No quería que fuese así, quería que la primera vez fuese algo que el moreno pudiera recordar con cariño, como algo especial. No un beso en medio de un parque sin venir a cuento y con los niños delante. Simplemente no había sido el momento.

El resto de la tarde se dedicaron a buscar un hotel tranquilo donde pudiesen estar con niños. Les llevó bastante tiempo pero al final encontraron un pequeño hotel con algunas habitaciones. Era una pequeña casita de piedra rodeada de flores y bajo frondosos árboles de los que lanzaban burbujas al aire. Estaba lo suficientemente escondida para que no la encontrasen, pero a la vez era lo suficientemente agradable para que a los chicos no les provocase el espanto estar rodeados de delincuentes.

Alquilaron una habitación dividida en dos con tres camas separadas, dos es una habitación y una de matrimonio en la otra, y un baño para ambas. Los dos jóvenes intentaron no enrojecer cuando el posadero les ofreció amablemente a ellos dos la cama de matrimonio, pero tras aclarar el asunto de que no eran pareja y tranquilizar a los niños que habían escuchado la conversación y demandaban ahora ellos la cama de matrimonio, les dieron las llaves y subieron a la habitación.

Y luego llegó la entretenida tarea de darle la noticia a sus respectivas tripulaciones. Gracias a dios tenían un den den mushi en las habitaciones y no tuvieron que hacerlo en persona, por que dudaban de pudiesen salir con vida.

Aun así Law todavía tuvo que contener la risa cuando, mientras ayudaba a los niños a acomodarse y a subirse a la enorme cama de matrimonio en la que prácticamente cabían los cuatro para que la explorasen y saltasen en ella, escuchó la conversación de Kidd. Killer gritaba insultando a su capitan y diciendo algo sobre controlar su libido o algo así. Rio al principio entretenido con las protestas y muecas de Kidd, aunque al instante se tensó al recordar con el comentario el extraño momento que habían tenido en el parque y el beso que casi se habían dado.

Aun así a las pocas horas, sus compañeros les trajeron, obedientes como siempre, ropa y cosas que pudiesen necesitar durante el tiempo que pasasen allí, y sin más les dejaron solos prometiendo que cuidarían ellos del barco hasta que pudiesen volver. Bepo incluso montó una escenita diciendo que no quería separarse del niño y llorando a lagrima tendida mientras le abrazaba hasta que el chico se volvió azul. Pero a las pocas horas ya volvían a estar solos y seguía sin haber rastro de los adultos.

Y aunque ambos chicos intentaban ignorarlo, sabían que al final la confrontación acabaría llegando.

.

.

.

El chico pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y suspiró hondo. Estaba solo en la habitación ahora, Law se había ofrecido a ir a por comida y los dos críos al instante habían estado intentando perseguir al de ojos grises pidiéndole platos. Pero Kidd no podía salir de la habitación, en primer lugar porque estaba cansado después de lo de la pelea con Killer, y en segundo lugar porque estaba esperando a alguien.

Alguien al que había sentido hace mucho, y que seguramente estaría esperando a que se quedase solo para mantener una necesaria conversación. Por eso, cuando el golpe sonó en la puerta, no tuvo ni que preguntar quién era.

—Pasa—anunció tumbándose en la cama a sus espaldas. Al lado de otra pequeña cama donde aquella noche dormiría Law. A su lado.

Intentó controlar sus pensamientos.

Mirando el techo escuchó como los firmes pasos de unas botas resonaban contra el suelo de madera y como la puerta se cerraba de nuevo. Y entonces su invitado se sentó en el sillón enfrente de la cama al lado de la pequeña chimenea de piedra que caldeaba la habitación.

—Asique has decidido qué vais a vivir juntos hasta que esto acabe—murmuró aquella oscura voz.

Kidd volvió a sentarse en la cama y se observó a si mismo sentado en el sillón. Algo en su versión del futuro seguía sin gustarle, y no era solo el hecho de las cicatrices que cruzaban su cara y hombro y el extraño brazo de metal que tenía. Era algo en aquella mirada, era como si aquel hombre no fuese realmente él, no acababa de reconocerse.

El menor asintió entonces a la pregunta del otro en silencio y sin revelar lo que cruzaba su mente. Mientras, se quitaba el abrigo de piel y las gafas en su frente intentando ponerse cómodo. Al instante las mechas pelirrojas cayeron sobre su frente tapándole los ojos, y rápidamente las apartó peinándolas hacia atrás en un gesto mil veces practicado.

—Sé lo que planeas y no va a salir bien—siguió el mayor intentando hacerle desistir de aquella aventura.

—Eso seré yo quien lo decida—

—Yo soy tu. Ya está decidido—

—Me da igual—acabó gruñendo el menor con mirada desafiante.

El mayor le fulminó desde el sillón en respuesta a su gesto y Kidd solo fue capaz de apartar la mirada. Desde que había llegado no había podido aguantarla. Simplemente no soportaba verse convertido en aquello.

El mayor se levantó del asiento y se acercó a donde estaba el otro sentado en la cama. Sus ojos seguían fulminándole intensamente y Kidd apretó los puños nervioso. Y entonces el pelirrojo levantó su mano de uñas negras y pulseras doradas. Kidd cerró los ojos esperando un golpe, una bofetada o algo parecido, pero el otro solo la posó en su cabeza. Como un padre lo haría con su hijo. Como un adulto lo hace con un niño que no acaba de entender. Suavemente le revolvió el pelo desordenándole de nuevo las mechas y Kidd se dejó hacer sin decir nada.

— Déjalo—dijo de repente el mayor parando todo movimiento pero sin apartar la mano de su cabeza— No merece la pena —

Y ambos sabían a qué se refería.

Kidd solo miró el suelo a sus pies, con sus ojos ocultos por las mechas revueltas y la mano del otro en su cabeza. El mayor se tensó esperando una respuesta, una muestra de enfado y rebeldía como recordaba que siempre era. Pero la respuesta del otro solo le sorprendió.

—Mentiroso—

Y claramente se escuchaba la sonrisa sarcástica en la voz del otro.

El mayor retiro la mano, y con una sonrisa igual de grande en su cara observó al chico que le miraba desafiante. No pudo más que cerrar los ojos, y mientras se pasaba el mismo una mano por el pelo, soltó una carcajada.

Por supuesto que no podía engañarse a sí mismo.

—Tienes razón—dijo al fin tristemente—mereció totalmente la pena, aunque eso no quita el hecho de que me joda lo que pasó—

Kidd asintió mientras cruzaba las manos sobre su regazo. El mayor se sentó a su lado suspirando tristemente guardando silencio durante un minuto. Kidd quería preguntar, quería saber que iba a pasar para así poder evitarlo, quería saber por qué Law le odiaba tanto, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle al otro, no estaba preparado aun para la respuesta.

El otro volvió a ponerle la mano en la cabeza acercándole hacia él hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

—Sé lo que quieres preguntar, pero no te lo puedo decir—dijo el mayor mirándole a los ojos—es mejor así, ya lo entenderás—

Y sin darle siquiera tiempo a protestar le besó sin venir a cuento. Kidd ya se lo había estado temiendo en cuanto el otro le puso la mano en la cabeza, así que tampoco le pilló del todo desprevenido, después de todo, se conocía a sí mismo. Sintió la áspera lengua del mayor lamer sus labios fuertemente pidiéndole permiso para entrar. Pacíficamente, pero solo por ahora, sabía que como se negase el otro forzaría la entrada y la amabilidad desaparecería.

Con la curiosidad y la adrenalina en sus venas por estar haciendo algo que no comprendía del todo y que sabía que no estaba del todo bien, le dejó pasar sin la más mínima resistencia. El mayor al instante estaba sobre él, metiéndole la lengua para unirse a la suya propia mientras le recostaba sobre la cama suavemente tumbándose sobre él y mientras su mano volaba a su muslo acariciándolo ligeramente por encima del pantalón.

Kidd movió su propia lengua rápidamente yendo al encuentro de la del otro, pese a la violencia o intensidad que esperaba, el mayor fue casi delicado con él, lamiéndole suavemente, descubriendo su boca con curiosidad y prácticamente animándole a que le dejase someterle. Y Kidd se descubrió excitándose a pesar de todo. El otro era intenso, pero de una forma que definitivamente no se había esperado. Cuando se separaron Kidd jadeó y esta vez fue él el que unió sus bocas queriendo más. Sintió al mayor sonreír divertido pero aun así ceder y concederle el beso. Pero luego se separó dejándole con las ganas de algo más.

—Lo dejaremos para otro día—empezó— después de todo sigo enfadado contigo—comentó entonces el mayor mirándole intensamente. Y Kidd supo que estaba tan excitado como él. Después de todo aquello era demasiado raro y ambos parecían estar bastante necesitados.

El mayor se levantó de la cama, dejando al otro aun jadeando sobre el colchón con una erección en sus pantalones por un simple beso. Eustass quería volver, quería acabar lo que había empezado, ya que uno no solía tener semejante oportunidad, pero según recordaba Law estaría a punto de volver con los niños y aquella no sería una buena imagen para recordar.

Tal vez en otro momento.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas—dijo el mayor saliendo a paso ligero por el marco de la puerta y deteniéndose un momento—y dile lo que sientes. Siempre. Sin mentiras—

Y sin más cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejando al menor de nuevo solo en la habitación con más dudas que nunca.

* * *

Bueno, se que en el cap no pasan muchas cosas, pero espero que os haya gustado XD en el proximo hara su aparicion Doffy y sus tres versiones, aunque sigo sin saber que hacer con él jeje U_U

En fin, una preguntilla que quiero haceros ¿Quereis KiddxKidd? A lemon me refiero, siempre cuesta escribirlo, pero tampoco es que me importe tanto, aun asi, si lo quereis siempre lo puedo meter por alguna parte.

En fin, gracias por leer a pesar del retraso, un beso guapos (n_n)/


	5. El Tercero

Buaaaa lo siento, se que me he tirado semanas sin publicar y sin decir nada, en serio lo siento. Pero es que no me dio tiempo a avisar y fui de vacaciones a un lugar oscuro y tenebroso sin internet.

Pero ya he vueltoooo! y aqui os dejo la conti con lo que andabais esperando.

* * *

El rubio se frotó las sienes, cansado. Su mundo había dado una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados, otra vez, dejándole agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

Aquello ya había pasado otras dos veces, y en cada una de ellas le habían arrancado de su mundo y de su entorno, para lanzarle a aquella época en la que no podía hacer nada más que mirar de un lado a otro atontado.

Había intentado estudiar el fenómeno, había intentado sacarle provecho o incluso pararlo, pero solo había descubierto lo que ya sabía y había encontrado a otros como él que tampoco habían sabido explicarle nada. Más o menos. El patrón raras veces se repetía. Pasado, presente y futuro se deformaban en distintos conceptos.

En su caso particular no viajaban a la dimensión del otro, ni al presente, ni al pasado o al futuro. En su caso, tres dimensiones se juntaban en una cuarta. Lo que complicaba las cosas mucho más.

Había llegado a Dressrosa con sus otras tres versiones. Y había llegado a un reino donde su monarca había desaparecido durante una semana para ser sustituida por ellos tres: Un niño de seis años que podría ser el orgullo de cualquier padre de la mafia, un adolescente con un orgullo y ego demasiado grande para una única persona, y él mismo, un hombre que había perdido la fe y confianza en la humanidad hacía ya mucho tiempo.

En su caso no era presente pasado y futuro. En su caso eran dos pasados muy remotos y un futuro demasiado cercano. Otros habían aprendido de la experiencia, habían ganado consejos y rectificado. A él, más bien, le había supuesto un trauma siempre que ocurría.

Antes de que Dressrosa se desmoronara ante la falta de un monarca, él, como el único de los tres que tenía experiencia con aquello, había tenido que asumir el mando. Y mientras intentaba dirigir el país y que su familia no alucinase con sus tres versiones, tenía que hacerse cargo de los otros dos.

Al niño más o menos le aguantaba, después de todo era un crío, fácil de controlar, pero con el adolescente no podía. Esa aura de superioridad, esa arrogancia y falta de respeto pero con esa enrevesada inteligencia. Había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en que había perdido los nervios y se había tenido que ir de la habitación para no matarse a sí mismo.

Pero gracias a dios, aún tenía aquellos momentos de tranquilidad.

Inclinando la copa, dio un largo trago saboreando el delicioso sabor de su bebida mientras observaba con cansancio la puesta de sol desde la ventana en su habitación. El paisaje, como siempre, era sobrecogedor: el campo de amarillos girasoles, el añil del mar y los tonos dorados y naranjas del sol. Sin embargo, para alguien como él, que lo veía todos los días, solo suponía unas últimas horas de sol.

Fue entonces, en aquel remanso de paz, que unos pasos se oyeron a sus espaldas.

— Hey viejo ¿Qué haces?—

Y con aquellas únicas palabras su momento de placer se deshizo en la nada.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó cortante y con un tono que dejaba claro lo que opinaba de la visita.

Su invitado solo río mientras se sentaba a su lado y le robaba su copa de piña colada como si estuviese en su derecho a hacerlo. Doflamingo no dijo nada ni se quejó de aquella falta de respeto, nunca servía de nada, y el otro podría acabar jodiendole aún más.

— Fufufu, siempre tan amargado. — Respondió su versión adolescente dándole un trago a la copa — Solo venía a hacerte una pregunta—

El otro gruñó enfadado viendo como la deliciosa bebida iba desapareciendo ante sus ojos, pero aun así le dejó correr y solo suspiró. Mejor escurrir el bulto y que aquello acabase rápido que iniciar una estúpida pelea.

— Solo quería preguntar dónde estaba Law. — Dijo el otro — Según me has contado, en esta época debe tener mi edad y bueno… quería divertirme un poco con él. — Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada que ambos sabían interpretar.

Pero que a ambos suponían algo tan distinto.

El mayor apretó los puños y los dientes, tenso. Odiaba pensar en aquel chico, en alguien a quien había amado tanto, pero que con él se había portado peor que con nadie. Le dolía pensar en el moreno. Y le dolía y enfadaba aún más el chico sentado a su lado, que a pesar que tenía lo que él había perdido, seguía tratándolo con aquel maldito desprecio.

— No está aquí, él… dejó la familia a pesar de mi insistencia por que se quedase — Dijo — Ahora mismo debe estar por Sabondy ganándose una reputación por su cuenta—

— ¿Qué? — La sorpresa y absoluta furia estaba presente en aquella única sílaba — ¿Le dejaste irse de nuestro lado?—

El rubio se levantó de la silla y le encaró de pie. Sus ojos estaban ocultos por aquellas decoradas gafas y su pelo, a diferencia de el del mayor estaba peinado hacia arriba, haciéndole ver aún más alto.

Aquello había sido parte de su estrategia cuando era joven, dar miedo, parecer amenazante, cualquier cosa que hiciese que la gente le temiese. Doflamingo reconoció la actitud del otro y los gestos agresivos que tanto había practicado de joven, cada mínima expresión controlada al detalle para no traicionar ningún sentimiento de debilidad, cada postura ofensiva y lista para matar.

Pero no se lo tragó. En cambio, solo suspiro pasándose una mano por el pelo.

— No es tan fácil… algunas cosas pasaron y…—

— Y una mierda. — Le interrumpió el menor mirándole con una mueca de asco, tan bien hecha, que realmente comenzó a cabrearse— ¿Qué narices te ha pasado? Yo nunca hubiese permitido algo así, ¿Por qué tú sí? ¿Los años te han vuelto tan blando que hasta un niño puede contigo?—

Definitivamente si le había cabreado. Aunque, con sorpresa, no se pudo leer a sí mismo, y no supo si, hacerle perder los nervios, era lo que realmente él menor quería o si lo había hecho sin querer.

— Cállate enano. — Dijo levantándose el también de golpe e intentando imponer la diferencia de edad como muro entre los dos. — No tienes ni idea. Ya entenderás el motivo cuando crezcas.—

— Oh por dios, ¿cómo me puedo volver así en el futuro? — El mayor prácticamente le vio rodar los ojos al otro. — Él es nuestro, no nos lo van a quitar, es nuestro. — Comenzó a decir el menor.

— ¡No, no lo es! — Le interrumpió el otro con un fuerte grito. No lo aguantaba, no aguantaba aquella actitud arrogante y egocéntrica, el daño que le había hecho a Law — Y déjale ya, ya le hemos hecho suficiente.—

El otro en cambio solo le miró serio y sin moverse durante un momento. Como dándole vueltas al asunto y creando otro plan retorcido que acabase con todo lo que habían conseguido.

— No, no pienso aceptarlo. —dijo por fin. — Pienso recuperar lo que es nuestro, lo que tú perdiste. — le acusó.

Y sin más, se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación con paso rápido y mirada decidida.

— Espera, ¿a dónde vas? — preguntó Donflamingo reconociendo aquella extraña actitud y entrando en alerta— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—

Pero el otro solo le ignoró y se marchó de allí sin que él pudiese impedirle nada.

.

.

.

El joven anduvo con paso firme por el pasillo en una única dirección. Estaba enfadado, enfadado hasta un nivel que hacía años que no lo estaba.

Y es que no entendía al adulto en que se había convertido. Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo. Era simplemente tan… pasivo. Todo le daba igual, no tenía las ansias de sangre y pelea que él tenía, se había vuelto alguien acomodado y satisfecho con su vida, sin ambición ni motivación.

Sí, seguía teniendo pelo en su cabeza a sus cuarenta años y seguía quitándole el aliento a las mujeres que le veían, seguía manipulando y aprovechándose del resto, como debía ser, pero aquella personalidad tan relajada le sacaba de quicio desde que había llegado.

Y lo de Law ya había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso.

El chico era suyo. Él le había encontrado y recogido de la calle. Le había aceptado como a un hermano, le había educado y ayudado cuando lo había necesitado. Y aunque se hubiese pasado con él en alguno de los castigos que le había impuesto, o aunque se hubiese aprovechado de él cuando el niño había crecido y se había convertido en su obsesion más insana, el chico seguía siendo suyo.

El solo hecho de pensar que el crío podría estar por ahí, en brazos de un cualquiera, malgastando las habilidades que le había enseñado con tanto esmero, dejando que otros le viesen en aquel estado sexy e indefenso en que siempre acababa después de un orgasmo, le cabreaba como nada.

Su sangre comenzó a hervir y sin quererlo aceleró el paso aún más.

Sin dudar, giró por el enorme palacio en dirección al muelle, tomaría un barco pequeño y partiría a Sabondy. Ir y volver. Ni siquiera su versión idiota se daría cuenta y él volvería a tener a Law para sí mismo.

Y encima, un Law de su edad, alguien fuerte y que tendría que volver a domesticar a su gusto. Se relamió instintivamente solo de imaginárselo.

Y iba a ser suyo y solo suyo.

Dobló una esquina con la mente en las nubes cuando sintió algo chocarse contra sus piernas. Parando un segundo y mirando hacia abajo, estudió a la maraña de pelo rubio gruñendo con unas ridículas gafas y pantalones rasgados.

— Idiota, ¿es que no puedes mirar por dónde…? — Y entonces el chico levantó la cabeza reconociéndole. — Ah… eres tú. — Casi sonaba decepcionado.

El mayor alzó una ceja sarcástica, aunque no dijo nada ante aquello. En cambio, se inclinó para coger al chico y alzarle sobre sus pies.

— ¿Que hacías? — Preguntó el mayor, arrodillándose para estar a la altura del chico.

— Nada. — Empezó el otro rápidamente a la defensiva, esquivando su mirada.

Y claramente mintiendo.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa malvada. Sabía de sobra que había vuelto a hacer una de las suyas y seguramente alguien estaría llorando en algún lugar de la enorme ciudad.

— ¿Te ha visto alguien? — Preguntó el joven.

— No. — Respondió el niño.

— ¿Has dejado pruebas que puedan inculparte? —

— No. —

— ¿Se lo merecían? —

La mirada del chico se puso sería y peligrosa.

— Por supuesto. —

El mayor sonrió satisfecho. Levantando una mano le revolvió el pelo al chaval. Sí, su versión pequeña era la mejor. Nunca le habían caído bien los niños, pero esta versión de sí mismo le había encantado desde el principio. Era como el hermano pequeño que nunca había tenido. Ojalá su verdadero hermano hubiese sido así.

— Muy bien. — Le dijo al niño. — Ese es mi chico. —

El niño le gruñó en respuesta y le apartó la mano de su cabeza con un manotazo. Donquixote rió y se levantó de nuevo, dispuesto a irse.

— ¿A dónde vas? — Preguntó entonces el niño.

Donquixote sonrió mientras se giraba nuevamente a mirar al chico por encima de hombro. Con las gafas ocultando sus ojos y aquel extraño abrigo de plumas rosas que al otro tanto parecían gustarle.

— Me voy al muelle, a recuperar lo que es mío. —

Y sin explicar más, se fue de allí, continuando su camino y dejando al otro niño sin saber qué más decir.

.

.

.

El niño correteó por el castillo con un objetivo fijo y un plato de macarrones con queso en la mano. Al llegar a la terraza de su supuestamente futura habitación, se sentó en la tumbona del balcón que daba al impresionante jardín de girasoles y comenzó a comer su cena sin preocuparse por nada más.

A su lado Doflamingo, tumbado en otra hamaca con una alta mesa enfrente, ojeaba unos papeles mientras bebía su quinto vaso de piña colada. No dijeron nada y ambos simplemente siguieron cada uno a lo suyo mientras disfrutaban del ambiente relajado y la compañía mutua.

Al final el mayor dejó los papeles en la mesa enfrente de él y suspiró.

— ¿Dónde andabas? — Preguntó.

— Por ahí. —

— ¿La has vuelto a liar? —

— Puede. —

— ¿Y tengo que preocuparme?—

— No. —

El mayor sonrió volviendo a tomar su bebida y el niño sonrió al ver lo que se parecían sus dos versiones adultas. Según había visto, no se llevaban muy bien, pero definitivamente eran iguales.

— ¿No descansas nunca? — Fue entonces el turno del menor de preguntar.

Desde que le había visto, el mayor no había parado de mirar aquellos papeles, de dar órdenes a su familia y de preocuparse por que él y su versión adolescente estuvieran bien. El niño había desarrollado desde entonces una especie de respeto por el hombre y se había dado cuenta de lo inteligente y hábil que era el otro. Había aprendido más en un momento con el mayor que lo que había aprendido él sólo durante años.

Y además, el mayor también parecía divertirse enseñándole.

Se llevaban bien de un modo extraño. Como un padre y un hijo.

— Sí descanso. — se defendió el mayor entonces mientras levantaba al niño y su plato de comida, y le sentaba en su regazo donde le sostuvo con un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

El niño se dejó hacer. Aunque odiaba que lo tratasen como si fuera pequeño, ya que realmente había perdido su inocencia e infancia hacía mucho tiempo, dejo que el mayor le abrazase de aquella forma paternal. Se sentía bien de cualquier forma, protegido, seguro. Por un momento se preguntó cómo hubiese sido tener una familia real.

— No es verdad— Siguió quejándose el niño — Nunca te he visto descansar—

El mayor sonrió mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el pelo y a desenredarle los nudos que se había hecho. El menor solo siguió comiendo de su plato de deliciosos macarrones dejándose hacer y dejando que el otro le peinase.

— Puede que tengas razón — Dijo por fin el otro — Necesito relajarme un poco —

Y de nuevo volvió el silencio entre ambos.

En algún momento el menor se acabó su plato y lo dejó en la mesa junto a los papeles, y después se relajó también y se recostó contra el enorme y cálido pecho del mayor.

Y Doflamingo no dejó de acariciarle el pelo en ningún momento ni de abrazarle de forma protectora. Como mimándole y consolándole por algo que el menor aun no entendía.

— Sabes… — Comenzó a decir el menor, comenzando a quedarse dormido. —…antes vi a Donquixote yéndose a los muelles. — Bostezó — Dijo que iba a recuperar algo que había perdido, pero en realidad creo que solo iba a divertirse al burdel—

Y entonces, en lo que dura un parpadeo, el ambiente relajado y agradable desapareció. Doflamingo le giró hasta tenerle cara a cara y le agarró firmemente por los hombros. Casi haciéndole daño

— ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho? — El niño le miró ligeramente asustado. Nunca había visto al otro así, normalmente estaba tan tranquilo y relajado, ¿qué había pasado?

Y el niño le contó lo que había visto aun ligeramente asustado. Y según lo hacía, el otro fue cabreándose aún más y frunciendo el ceño. Al final, antes de que acabase, el otro se había levantado y ya estaba dando órdenes por teléfono y a los sirvientes.

El niño siguió sentado en la tumbona sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué pensar, por lo que solamente siguió contemplando el atardecer preocupado por aquel repentino enfado. ¿Qué había hecho el joven para enfadarle tanto?

Al final, cuando el niño ya dudaba si irse de allí a dormir y dejar al otro seguir dando órdenes, Doflamingo se acercó a él y le dijo.

— Prepárate y coge lo que necesites, nos vamos a Sabondy. —

* * *

Bueno, pos ya esta, ya tengo a los tres (x 3) en Sabondy...dios mio esto va a ser el caos ¿Como cojones voy a escribir esto? No me entero ni yo ~( 0 )~.

A ver, relajacion, se que en este cap no ha pasado mucho...bueno si, pero queria usarlo para presentaros a Doffy. He usado la version del niño que dibujo Oda, la version de la ejecucion de Roger y la version futura de cuando acaben con él en Dressrosa y que no sale por ninguna parte.

Espero que os gusten jejeje ¬¬`dejen reviews wuapos y gracias por leer.

 **P.D: para aclararnos:**

-Law-chan (niño) Law (adolescente) Trafalgar (adulto)

-Kidd-kun (niño) Kidd (adolescente) Eustass (adulto)

-Doffy (niño) Donquixote (adolescente) Doflamingo (adulto)


	6. Antes de la tormenta

Bueno gente por ya esta el capitulo, espero que os guste.

* * *

Law paseaba por Sabondy sin más preocupaciones por el momento, que encontrar algo de desayunar que les pudiese gustar a los niños. Había encontrado leche, galletas y chocolate instantáneo, sin embargo, como médico, sabía que faltaba la tan necesaria fruta para que el desayuno fuese completo. Los niños la odiaban por supuesto, aún recordaba las peleas que habían tenido cuando era niño, pero era necesario, así que allí estaba, en busca de una maldita frutería mientras Kidd cuidaba de los niños.

La noche anterior ya había sido un caos, les había costado la de dios meter a los dos niños en la cama, habían tenido que jugar con ellos, perseguirles, chillarles y por fin su versión en miniatura se había dormido en sus brazos. Fue acostar al moreno y al instante el pelirrojo se metía en la cama a su lado y les gritaba que se fuesen que querían dormir.

Era increíble lo rápido que se habían hecho amigos y lo que se protegían mutuamente. Cuando los adolescentes cerraron la puerta de la habitación los dos niños se acurrucaban juntos en la enorme cama que compartian.

Law suspiró cansado mientras por fin divisaba la maldita frutería. Dios, ¿por qué siempre costaba tanto encontrar una estúpida frutería en Grand Line? Acercándose al puesto observó el género que ofrecían. Igual de deprimente que siempre, las diminutas manzanas prácticamente parecía a punto de deshacerse en una montaña de gusanos. Suspiró mientras tomaba algunos tristes melocotones y fresas y se dirigía a pagárselo al viejo vendedor.

— Pero mira a quién tenemos aquí— de repente una grave voz sonó a sus espaldas.

Law se dio al instante la vuelta alerta mientras aferraba la empuñadura de su espalda con fuerza temiéndose lo peor.

Para encontrarse con Eustass Kidd y su mirada diabólica del futuro.

— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó tenso mientras apretaba las bolsas de la compra contra su pecho protectoramente.

Eustass sonrió y aquella sonrisa solo provocó un escalofrío en el moreno. Había algo diferente en aquella versión de Kidd, algo maduro y más oscuro que no le acababa de gustar. Sin embargo cuando hablaba Law no dejaba que nada de esto se viese en su cara ni en su voz y solo parecía igual de aburrido que siempre.

— Solo quiero hablar— dijo Eustass.

— No tengo tiempo— respondió el otro rápidamente comenzando a andar a paso rápido hacia el pequeño hotel.

Pero el otro no se dio por vencido y rápidamente le agarró del brazo deteniéndole y obligándole a escucharle.

— Solo quiero hablar— repitió el mayor serio y sin aceptar un no por respuesta— y solo será un momento—

Y al final al joven no le quedó otra opción más que obedecerle y dejarse arrastrar o estaba seguro que acabarían montando una escenita. Era curiosa la vida, incluso en aquel universo Law seguía siendo mayor que el pelirrojo, pero aun así seguía sintiéndose como un niño siendo regañando por un adulto.

Ambos hombres se dirigieron hacia un banco apartado del tráfico de gente y se sentaron tensos. El pelirrojo ocupaba él solito la mitad del banco. Law se sentó disimuladamente en la otra punta, lo más lejos que pudo del hombre.

— Quiero hablarte de Kidd— empezó el pelirrojo sin querer perder el tiempo y mirándole serio— veras, por aquel entonces yo era…demasiado inocente y tenía una idea del mundo un tanto…estúpida—

— Lo sé— dijo Law aun apretando su comida y sentándose al borde del banco listo para salir corriendo si hacía falta.

Y Eustass levantó una ceja sarcásticamente mirándole ligeramente ofendido por su comentario. Después de todo, una cosa era insultarse a sí mismo, y otra muy distinta, que te insultasen los demás. Pero al final no dijo nada y solo continuo hablando.

— Con los años han ido pasando algunas cosas y lentamente he tenido que madurar para sobrevivir— siguió explicando el mayor— en general no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho, algunos golpes han sido duros— su mano de carne se apretó sobre el brazo de metal— pero incluso de ellos se aprenden cosas—

Law asintió conforme con el comentario. Parecía que el otro no solo había madurado con los años, también le había crecido un buen cerebro. Y aquello curiosamente le gustaba. Una parte de él se sentía estúpidamente orgullosa del pelirrojo.

— Pero sí que hay algo de lo que me arrepiento cada día— continuó el pelirrojo mirándole.

Y entonces Law supo lo que venía a continuación y prácticamente suspiró.

— Law, quiero que te alejes de Kidd— dijo el pelirrojo soltando la bomba.

Law gruñó en respuesta. Dios, todavía no habían hecho nada y, aunque la tensión estaba claramente entre ellos, se estaban conteniendo. Y aquello era tan frustrante y enervante. Porque, aunque no se habían dicho absolutamente nada ni habían intentado nada, podían leer perfectamente la necesidad en los ojos del otro. Law sabía que solo necesitaría un mínimo gesto del otro un poco más íntimo de la cuenta, para abalanzarse encima suyo y acabar con aquello de una vez. La necesidad era palpable, tanto para ellos como para el resto. Y que viniesen sus versiones adultas a decirles que no, solo empeoraba el deseo mucho más. Después de todo, la gente siempre quiere lo que no puede tener.

Pero por encima de toda la necesidad y negativas había un monumental cabreo.

A él nadie le decía lo que podía o no podía hacer. Él era un pirata, y era libre de hacer lo que quisiese.

— ¿Sabes la teoría de que no se puede cambiar el destino y que hagas lo que hagas las cosas acabaran ocurriendo?— preguntó serio mirándose las manos.

Y a su lado el pelirrojo se giró, y agarrándole por el hombro le obligo a encararle. Plateado contra dorado pelearon un instante.

— No te acerques a él— amenazó.

— No me des ordenes— contestó aun arrogante— y que yo sepa, para iniciar una relación se necesitan dos personas. ¿Por qué no le sueltas la charla también a Kidd?— preguntó rápidamente.

Y entonces una ligera mirada de sorpresa y duda cruzaron por los ojos dorados del mayor y Law lo entendió.

— Oh, así que ya lo has hecho— dijo con una sonrisa— y también te ha mandado a la mierda—

Aquello causo una extraña satisfacción en el moreno y le dio aún más ánimos para seguir plantando cara. El saber que el pelirrojo había peleado por aquello a pesar de que aún no había pasado nada le causaba una sensación de euforia que le revolvía el estómago y le mareaba.

Pero el pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada mientras se acercaba aún más a su cara. Y Law quiso gemir. Por mucho que hubiese algo que no le convencía, Eustass seguía siendo Kidd, con aquel pelo rojo, aquellos hipnóticos ojos y aquel fuerte pecho. Law tuvo que contenerse para no acabar de acortar la distancia que les separaba y lamer aquellos enfadados labios.

Dios, seguro que con el otro enfadado sería incluso mejor y tendrían una sesión de fuerte y salvaje sexo sin consideración. Law tuvo que contener el aliento ante la maravillosa imagen que apareció en su cabeza. El Kidd de su época seguía siendo salvaje y bestia, pero tenía aquel toque inocente y cariñoso con él que le traía de cabeza. Pero el que tenía delante carecía totalmente de delicadeza y estaba claro que sería absolutamente dominante.

Y aquello también le excitaba a más no poder.

Sin embargo, todas las fantasías desaparecieron de su mente en cuanto el pelirrojo murmuró su respuesta a su comentario burlón.

— Te puedo matar y acabar con esto en un instante— siguió el mayor con voz totalmente seria y grave— en esta época no supones ningún reto para mí, puedo destruirte en solo un instante—

Law tragó saliva sintiendo entonces una suave voz de alarma encendiéndose en su cabeza "Deja de provocarle, subnormal" repetía incansable su parte racional mientras le golpeaba para que reaccionase. Pero la excitación y aquella mirada oscura que le estaba dedicando el otro era tan…sexy.

Sí, definitivamente loco de remate.

Sin embargo, antes de que volviese a abrir la boca y volviese a ignorar a la vocecita para empujar más al otro y suicidarse, otra nueva voz les interrumpió.

— Eustass Kidd, suéltame en este instante—

Y ambos se giraron a ver a la versión adulta de Trafalgar Law apuntando a Eustass con su larga y peligrosa espada, parado elegantemente enfrente suyo.

Y el cambio que se produjo en el pelirrojo fue instantáneo. Su mirada cambió de una cabreada pero aun así desesperada y divertida, a una de odio y puro dolor. Eustass se separó de Law y le soltó los hombros mientras murmuraba una maldición entre dientes recuperando su compostura en segundos. Law se recolocó en el banco mientras pensaba en la mirada que había visto en la cara de Eustass. ¿Qué significaba ese dolor?¿Y el odio? Pero, sin darle tiempo a analizarlo mucho más, su versión adulta tiró de él hasta volverle a poner de pie a su lado.

Law se sintió como un muñeco siendo transportado de un lugar al otro vilmente.

— No te vuelvas a acercar a él, bastardo— volvió a comentar Trafalgar fulminando a Eustass con una mirada asesina y poniéndose entre ambos hombres como una muralla defensiva.

Law observó entonces a ambos mantenerse la mirada intensamente en una pelea extraña. Y la estúpida curiosidad por saber lo que había pasado volvió a resurgir: la mirada dolida del pelirrojo, el odio de su versión adulta, las palabras no dichas… aunque definitivamente no era el mejor momento para preguntar.

Por fin la pelea quedó resuelta cuando Kidd aparto la mirada con un chasquido de su lengua y Trafalgar volvió a empujar a Law por la calle sin dedicarle al pelirrojo ni una sola mirada más.

Y a los pocos pasos, cuando el "enemigo" no podía ya escucharles, volvió a empezar la cantinela.

— ¿Pero qué cojones estabas haciendo? No hables con Eustass ¿Es que no te lo dije el otro día? ¿Y qué vas y haces tú? Coges y te vas con él como un idiota— empezó Trafalgar mientras le clavaba los dedos en la muñeca dolorosamente— y encima me entero de que te has ido con el enano a vivir con el idiota de Kidd a un hotel. ¿Es que no tienes cerebro? Es tu enemigo, no alguien con quien puedes jugar a las casitas—

Law fulminó al otro entonces. Se estaba dejando arrastrar por la calle y el otro no podía ver su cara de odio, cosa que, en aquel instante, supuso que era una ventaja. Aunque definitivamente le iba a partir la cara por llamarle idiota.

— Pero se acabó, ahora estoy yo aquí y a diferencia de ti yo sí que tengo cerebro— siguió el mayor— cogeremos al niño, os encerrare en el submarino y nos iremos de aquí hasta que esto acabe, así que dime ahora mismo dónde está el maldito hotel—

Y aquello fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Nadie le daba órdenes ni a él ni a mucho menos su tripulación.

Nadie dirigía su vida.

Y definitivamente nadie le encerraba.

Soltándose del agarre bruscamente se plantó con los dos pies en la jabonosa tierra que seguía produciendo las extrañas burbujas. El otro se giró al instante indignado para gritarle de nuevo la cantinela con la cara torcida en una mueca de exasperación.

Law dedicó un precioso primer plano de su dedo corazón.

— Que te den— le dijo con odio.

Y sin, más creó su querida habitación del horror y desapareció del lugar.

.

.

.

Kidd suspiró mientras se masajeaba de nuevo las sienes cansado. Law-chan estaba sentado entre sus piernas con un libro encima, y el demonio de pelo rojo le abrazaba el cuello desde atrás mientras se tumbaba en su espalda y ojeaba por encima de su hombro.

— …Y entonces el chico frotó la lámpara y de ésta salió una espiral de humo que se transformó en un enorme genio. Aladino había encontrado la lámpara mágica y ahora…—

Les estaba contando un cuento.

Él, Eustass Kidd, el pirata más sanguinario de su generación y máquina asesina de matar. Y curiosamente se lo estaba pasando bien. Law-chan leía con él en silencio y su versión en miniatura observaba los dibujos del libro metido en la historia.

Curiosamente se estaban portando bien. Kidd se había levantado con el demonio saltándole encima y Law-chan tirándole del hombro y pidiéndole que se levantara. Dios, aquel niño era tan adorable, en comparación con su versión de niño, era un ángel caído del cielo lo juraba.

Luego Kidd se había levantado, había tranquilizado a los niños y entonces había tocado la tarea de bañarles y vestirles para afrontar el largo dia. El baño había sido la peor parte, prácticamente había tenido que acabar metiéndose con los niños en la bañera para que no convirtieran el baño en una piscina. Porque, como no, los niños habían querido jugar, y qué mejor juego que empapar a Kidd hasta la muerte.

Pero la venganza había sido muy dulce cuando Kidd se había metido en la bañera con ellos y había comenzado la batalla de agua de su vida. Los niños contra él y el agua como arma final y definitiva. Kidd estaba orgulloso de poder decir que había podido con ellos y les había ganado completamente.

Por muy deprimente que pudiese sonar.

Luego habían salido del baño, se habían secado, vestido y se habían peinado mutuamente, ya que Law-chan lo había pedido así y los otros dos no habían podido llevarle la contraria a la mirada suplicante del menor. Así que, se habían sentado en fila, y mientras Kidd intentaba cepillar el rebelde pelo de Kidd-kun, Law-chan se lo cepillaba a él emocionado. Con un cuidado y delicadeza que hicieron a Kidd enrojecer.

Pero la tortura había acabado, y mientras Kidd recogía la habitación y los niños correteaban por ella persiguiéndose, había encontrado la nota del desaparecido Law. En ésta le decía que iba a comprar algo de desayuno y que volvería en un rato.

Kidd frunció el ceño. No se había dado cuenta cuándo el otro se había ido, la noche anterior había caído en la cama y hasta que los niños no saltaron encima de él no se había dado cuenta de nada. Y aquello le frustró un poco, había esperado poder ver la cara de Law dormido, pero bueno, tendría que conformarse con su versión en miniatura.

Así que allí estaban, leyendo un libro, porque la otra opción que había propuesto el demonio con una sonrisa siniestra, había sido cantar. Y Kidd se negaba a aquello. Así que leía, Mientras Law-chan se balanceaba entre sus piernas y Kidd-kun por primera vez en mucho tiempo se portaba bien.

Y entonces, de repente, una sombra apareció en la habitación por arte de magia. Kidd se tensó y llamó a su poder mientras los niños soltaban un jadeo ahogado.

Pero solo era Law.

Kidd se relajó mientras los niños, felices, se bajaban de encima de él y corrían a recibir al moreno. Éste les sonrió y les acarició la cabeza mientras empezaba a dejar bolsas en la mesa de la habitación. El desayuno.

Kidd cerró el libro de golpe y se acercó entonces también a recibirle con una sonrisa agradecida.

Y fue entonces cuando Law le miró a él y cruzaron la mirada.

Kidd se detuvo un segundo mientras varias emociones pasaban por los ojos grises del mayor. Alivio al reconocerle, confusión, dolor y finalmente aquella nada con que siempre se defendía de todo.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó acercándose a él con dos largas zancadas, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y tomándole de la nuca posesivamente. Como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo. Como si le estuviese dando el apoyo que se da una pareja para hablar.

— Nada— mintió el otro regalándole una sonrisa. Kidd frunció el ceño— he traído el desayuno—

Y sin más, el otro se alejó de él para preparar dichoso desayuno mientras los niños revoloteaban a su alrededor impacientes.

Kidd no dijo nada. No era el momento. Pero estaba claro que pasaba algo y que Kidd lo iba a averiguar. Porque Law era alguien importante para él, era el único por el que se preocuparía y el único por el que esperaría y se contendría para darle un beso que ambos pudiese recordar, o para acostarse con él cuando le hiciese suyo. Por muy cursi que sonase. Porque Law era distinto, era la primera persona que había visto a Kidd con algo parecido al cariño, en vez de salir corriendo en dirección contraria como solían hacer el resto.

Law era la primera persona de la que Kidd se había enamorado.

Y le protegería con su vida si hacía falta.

Pero por el momento solo cerró los puños, se acercó al pequeño y sonriente grupo, y tomó una de las tazas de humeante chocolate que le dio el moreno de ojos grises con una tímida sonrisa. Sonrisa que fue como una descarga eléctrica que, como siempre, fue directa a su entrepierna.

"Paciencia Kidd, paciencia"

.

.

.

El pequeño barco tocó las desgastadas maderas del puerto suavemente y el rubio saltó de la embarcación hacia el muelle para amarrarla bien. Había elegido un barco pequeño al partir de Dressrosa para no atraer mucha atención, aunque conociéndose a sí mismo, el mayor ya se habría dado cuenta y estaría persiguiéndole.

Así que no tenía mucho tiempo. Cogería lo que es suyo, se lo llevaría, y el mayor nunca sabría dónde estaba.

Sonriendo ampliamente ante el simple plan, cogió su bolsa de viaje del barco y caminó con paso firme y seguro a través de muelle como un rey entrando en su sala del trono.

La gente que le veía y le reconocía salía corriendo de su camino, aterrorizados ante su enorme sonrisa.

Rápidamente corrió la voz.

Un extraño Donquixote Doflamingo había llegado a Sabondy.

* * *

Chan chan chan, ahora se liara gorda ya que ha llegado Doffy.

Pero, en fin, espero que os haya gustado por que me cuesta mucho escribir este fic y el el ultimo cap que publicare de vacaciones T^T

En fin, gracias por leer, un beso a todos guapos


	7. Amenaza

Muajaja, estoy cumpliendo los plazos, no me lo creo ni yo XD

En fin, aqui teneis la conti, espero que os gustee guapos, gracias por los reviews y por leer esto XD

* * *

Law no sabía qué decir de todo aquello. Aquella tarde, después de comer, unos golpes habían sonado en la puerta de la habitación alertándoles. Kidd había estado echándose una siesta en el sillón al lado del fuego, por lo que no se había dado cuenta de nada, pero tanto él como los niños habían detenido al instante lo que estaban haciendo y simplemente habían observado la puerta.

Al instante Law les había indicado que se escondiesen en la otra habitación, y cogiendo la espada se había dirigido a la puerta preocupado.

Y allí estaba su versión adulta mirándole con una cara impenetrable.

Law pensó que le chillaría, pensó que le empezaría a restregar su victoria y luego les sacaría de allí y les enviaría de una patada al submarino. Pero en su lugar solo había murmurado dos simples palabras

—Lo siento—

Law se había quedado mirándole en shock y sin entender. ¿Estaba enfermo?¿Era una broma?¿Otra de sus retorcidas artimañas? Pero el otro había fruncido el ceño y se había movido nervioso pasándose una mano por el pelo. No, lo decía en serio. Law volvió a cuestionarse lo de la enfermedad cerebral.

—Siento...lo de ayer y lo estos últimos días—repitió— sé que debería haber pensado más en vosotros dos, y sé que, desde lo de Kidd, he estado insoportable—

Law siguió mirándole con los ojos como platos.

—Pero no puedo seguir así. No puedo seguir discutiendo contigo por mucho que me moleste que estés con el idiota—explicó por fin levantando los ojos y mirando a Law serio—necesito protegeros, necesito que estemos juntos y sobrevivamos a esto. Y sé que Eustass Kidd quiere lo mismo y que no hará nada que te perjudique—

Law comenzó a comprender un poco mejor la situación y asintió despacio mientras bajaba la espada que había estado apretando desde que le había visto.

—Así que...—siguió el mayor tomando aire como si estuviese resignado alcanzando el final de su discurso—...me gustaría invitaros a ti y a los niños a dar una vuelta y a comer algo para hacer las paces o lo que sea—sentenció.

Law levantó una ceja sarcástico ya convencido de que aquello era una broma.

—¿A los niños?—preguntó.

—Si—

—¿A los dos?—

Y por fin Trafalgar entendió el escrutinio y la desconfianza. Kidd-kun.

—...Si— respondió al fin.

Pero Law no se lo creía. Cruzándose de brazos se situó protectoramente en medio de la puerta bloqueando la entrada.

—¿No será esto alguna clase de estratagema para secuestrar a Kidd-kun, utilizarlo contra Eustass y devolvernos a nosotros dos al barco no?—

Esta vez fue Trafalgar el que levantó la ceja sarcástico.

—Me ofende tu falta de fe en ti mismo—

Law siguió impertérrito esperando una respuesta. Trafalgar rodó los ojos.

—Si hubiese querido secuestraros ya lo habría hecho— respondió— ya sé donde os alojáis y podría haberos atacado si quería—

Y Law había asentido conforme viéndole la lógica. Luego había llamado a los niños, reunido algunas cosas y salido con el mayor tras dejarle a Kidd una breve nota explicándole por donde iban a ir.

Y allí estaban, en otro parque con un inmenso campo de arena donde los niños hacían castillos. Law suspiró aburrido, a este ritmo se iba a conocer todos los malditos parques del archipiélago antes de irse, pero no se le ocurría qué otra cosa hacer con los niños. Aun así Law-chan y Kidd-kun parecían estárselo pasando bien con los juguetes y los columpios.

Pero Law quería volver al hotel y quería volver a contemplar la cara dormida y relajada de Kidd. Aquella mañana ya se había tirado horas observándole antes de decidirse a levantarse y ir a buscar un desayuno, pero juraba que podía tirarse toda la vida así.

De repente Trafalgar se levantó de su asiento a su lado y Law se tenso involuntariamente.

—Tengo habré, voy a buscar algo de comer ¿Quieres algo?—dijo simplemente el mayor.

—No, pero podrías traerle algo de beber a los niños—

—Vale—

Law le observó alejarse y a continuación volvió a observar a los niños jugar. Les encantaba jugar con castillos, ya era la segunda vez que les veía hacer aquello, y esta vez parecían aún más coordinados. Kidd-kun estaba cavando un pozo con las manos mientras vigilaba a Law-chan que construía una torre con dificultad.

De repente la torre se cayó y cubrió a Law-chan de arena que soltó un chillido de sorpresa y horror. Law se fue a levantar al instante a ayudarle, pero Kidd -kun ya estaba a su lado limpiándole y intentando animarle con su sonrisa. Law-chan se secó las lágrimas al instante y le devolvió al pelirrojo una sonrisa brillante mientras tomaba la mano extendía que este le ofrecía. Al instante siguiente ambos estaban construyendo el foso entre risas.

Law sonrió observando la escena. Kidd-kun era tan adorable, se preocupaba tanto por él que simplemente viéndole sonreír hacía surgir algo cálido en su pecho y le hacía querer abrazarle hasta la estrangulación.

—Pero mira lo que he encontrado aquí en el medio de ninguna parte— dijo de repente una voz en su oreja—¿no es mi querido Law-chan el que escapo de mi lado?—

Law sintió su sangre helarse.

Solamente había una persona que le llamaba aun así y que aun seguía viva.

Girándose encaró a Donquixote Doflamingo.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, era Doflamingo, pero era como si tuviese diez años menos, sus rasgos demasiado juveniles y su ropa ligeramente diferente.

Oh no. No le podía haber pasado lo mismo que a él. Porque aquello significaba que aquel sería el Doflamingo de antes de...

El rubio sonrió al ver el miedo en sus ojos y se posicionó enfrente suyo ocultándole la luz. Law sentado en el banco con los codos en las rodillas y el otro de pie arrogante delante suyo. A continuación Donquixote alzó una mano y le tomó de la barbilla alzándosela para que le mirase a la cara.

Como si pudiese dejar de hacerlo, pensó Law.

—Hola Law—susurro el rubio desde encima de su cabeza— veo que has crecido mucho. Te has convertido en alguien bastante...interesante—

Y para recalcar sus palabras apretó el pulgar contra su labio inferior obligándole a abrir la boca.

—Sí, definitivamente interesante—

.

.

.

Doffy realmente no se había escapado, solo era un paseo de reconocimiento para explorar el lugar. Por lo que, si Doflamingo le pillaba, no tendría ningún derecho a echarle la bronca.

O al menos esa pensaba que sería su defensa.

Porque en realidad reconocimiento no estaba haciendo. Solamente estaba paseando por las calles de Sabondy curioso de la gente y cosas que encontraba. Porque no había aguantado más siguiendo a Doflamingo como un perrito obediente y sin hacer.

Pero, aunque estaba dando una inocente vuelta por el lugar para distraerse, realmente se estaba aburriendo como nunca. Si, había visto cosas interesantes como el enorme parque de atracciones, las extrañas burbujas voladoras o los imbéciles de los Tenryubito y sus esclavos, pero realmente se estaba aburriendo.

Fue entonces, mientras rodeaba uno de aquellos enormes manglares, que diviso a otros dos niños jugando en un parque de arena y paró en seco de golpe.

Los dos niños debían ser más pequeños que él por varios años, uno tenía un brillante pelo rojo y el otro cubría su cabeza con un divertido gorro blanco.

Doflamingo se quedó mirando a este último ligeramente sorprendido.

El moreno no debía tener más de cinco o seis años, tenía la piel tostada y unos misteriosos ojos grises, pero lo que sorprendió al chico fue la enorme sonrisa en su cara. El niño sonreía felizmente mientras ayudaba al otro chico a construir un foso para el castillo de arena que hacían, y la sonrisa era tan brillante y pura que Doffy solamente se le quedo mirando atontado.

¿Cómo podía alguien sonreír así? ¿Con tanta felicidad y alegría? ¿Como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada malo? Pero al fijarse más el rubio pudo vislumbrar las ojeras bajo sus ojos, y algunas marcas en su cuerpo. No, el niño sí que había sufrido...¿Y aun así sonreía?

Doffy se acercó al par fascinado ligeramente por aquel chico.

—Hola—dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Y al instante los dos chicos levantaron los ojos de lo que estaban haciendo y le miraron a él curiosos. Entonces el pelirrojo se colocó delante del moreno en una estúpida pose defensiva mirándole con odio.

Doffy levanto una ceja sarcástico ante el gesto. En el fondo sabía que podría con el chico de pelo rojo fuego si se lo proponía. Pero no quería asustar al chico de ojos grises, así que, por ahora, se contuvo y en su lugar solo intento entablar conversación.

—¿Puedo jugar con vosotros?—preguntó inocentemente. Aunque en realidad no tenía ningún interés por ensuciarse y meterlas manos en aquel barro y arena asquerosos.

El pelirrojo le siguió mirando con la sospecha en sus ojos.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó.

—Puedes llamarme Doffy— respondió rápidamente sin querer que le cuestionasen más.

Y al instante siguiente el niño moreno se levantó del suelo, se sacudió la arena de las rodillas y apartó al pelirrojo para dirigirse hasta él. Sus ojos brillantes del color del hierro forjado le miraron de pies a cabeza.

Y por primera vez en su vida Doffy se puso nervioso mientras aguantaba su escrutinio.

—¿Doffy?¿De verdad eres Doffy?—preguntó el chico con voz curiosa y mirada emocionada—Pero… ¿por que eres tan pequeño?—

Y a esto Doffy solo pudo abrir los ojos sorprendido.

¿Le conocía? ¿Tal vez conocía a alguna de sus versiones adultas y por eso reconocía el nombre? ¿Entonces le conocería en el futuro? Doffy sintió un cumulo de emociones en su pecho al pensar en ello. Alivio por una parte al saber que aquel niño formaría parte de su vida, y una extraña inquietud al saber que alguien tan puro como el niño estaría con alguien tan sucio como él.

El niño seguía mirándole con la emoción y felicidad en sus ojos.

Doffy sonrió tristemente mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo sin ser capaz de mirar al niño a la cara.

—Soy pequeño porque soy un niño—respondió simplemente sin querer indagar en la cuestión.

Y el niño le volvió a dedicar una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba el mundo al reconocerle por fin.

—¡Doffy!—gritó mientras se abalanzaba a abrazarle fuertemente.

El rubio durante un momento no supo qué hacer. Nunca le habían abrazado. Al menos no de aquella forma. El niño parecía tan feliz y contento por el mero hecho de verle, no era cortesía o el estúpido deseo de engatusarle para el beneficio de otro. Era un abrazo de verdad.

Doffy quiso llorar.

Alzando también sus brazos abrazó al chico contra su pecho mientras hundía la cabeza en su peludo gorro.

Y allí la encontró. Una razón para vivir y afrontar la mierda por la que estaba pasando. Encontraría y esperaría a aquel chico, y una vez que le encontrase se aseguraría de que nadie nunca más le hiciese daño y le borrase aquella sonrisa de su cara. A partir de ahora lucharía, pero no por venganza y por sobrevivir como había hecho hasta ahora, sino por crear un lugar donde el chico pudiese vivir feliz.

—Ven Doffy, tú me ayudaras a construir la torre, luego empezaremos la batalla contra Kidd—siguió el niño sonriendo malignamente con sus planes y tirando de el otro totalmente ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Doffy se dejo guiar sin oponer resistencia. Y se arrodillo, metió las manos en el asqueroso barro. Y ayudo al chico a apilarlo en un montón y darle forma. Y mientras lo hacía no dejaba de mirar al chico y su brillante sonrisa.

Le esperaría, le buscaría y desde aquel momento el volver a verle sería la única razón de su existencia.

Y los tres chicos siguieron trabajando durante un rato. Dos de ellos trabajando en equipo, y el tercero mirando a Doffy con odio y murmurando algo entre dientes enfurruñado.

.

.

.

Los dos hombres se miraron a la cara fijamente. Law serio, observó al rubio de ojos violetas mientras maldecía internamente por haberse dejado a Kikoku en la habitación del hotel con Kidd. Donquixote por su parte solo sonreía mientras, cruzado de brazos e inclinado hacia él, le observaba.

—Así que tú también viajas en el tiempo—afirmó con el odio en su voz Law.

Donquixote solo amplió su sonrisa.

—Tan agudo como siempre Law-chan—dijo el rubio felizmente—sí, hay tres de nosotros en este mundo actualmente—

Law maldijo por lo bajo. Un Doflamingo ya era un dolor en el culo. Tres a la vez era su peor pesadilla. Sin embargo, antes de empezar a sonsacar información , había un tema que tenía que aclarar.

—No me llames Law-chan—siseó.

Por que odiaba aquel mote, le recordaba lo joven que era en comparación con el rubio, le recordaba su inexperiencia, sus años bajo la tutela del otro. Le recordaba que todavía seguía siendo inferior a los ojos del otro.

—Fufufu, tan rebelde como siempre—siguió el rubio divertido.

Pero de repente todo dio un giro, y el rubio volvió a acercarse a él y a tomarle del mentón con brusquedad y sin pizca de diversión ni respeto. Y Law se contempló incapaz de soltarse.

—He oído que dejaste la familia y te has ido de mi lado—dijo el rubio mortalmente serio mirándole directamente a los ojos—¿Por qué?—preguntó bajo.

Y Law entonces pudo ver el enfado y la furia a través de los cristales morados de sus gafas. Y como siempre el miedo y temor se esparcieron por sus venas como hielo líquido. Nunca era bueno cabrear a Doflamingo, nunca acababa bien.

Sin embargo Law no dejo ver el temor que le afectaba de ninguna forma. Ahora era fuerte, ahora había mejorado y aquella versión de Donquixote Doflamingo no iba a poder con él, aquella vez demostraría quién era el mejor.

Moviendo la cabeza para soltarse del agarre del otro con brusquedad y desprecio, le miró fijamente a los ojos desafiante.

—Me fui porque te odio, porque no aguantaba ver tu asquerosa cara ni un segundo más—respondió.

Una bofetada cruzó su cara al segundo siguiente.

—Veo que tu pequeña aventura te ha hecho olvidar todos tus modales y respeto, y te ha vuelto un salvaje—dijo el rubio mirándole con la barbilla alzada arrogantemente—...pero no importa. Va a ser divertido volver a educarte—finalizo con una sonrisa.

Law le miró con odio.

—No puedes conmigo—siguió defendiéndose— en esta época soy más fuerte que tu—le aseguró con la confianza en su voz.

—Lo dudo—respondió Donquixote haciendo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto— puedes que sea más joven, pero aun en este estado no me supones ningún desafío, sigues siendo demasiado ingenuo—

Law se alzó en toda su altura y apretó los puños furioso. Pero no podía dejarse llevar por la rabia, nunca con Donquixote. Nunca debías dejar ver ninguna debilidad o la aprovecharía hasta acabar contigo.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?—amenazó Law con la muerte en sus ojos.

Pero Donquixote solo rió divertido ante su intento de provocarle.

—¿Para qué? No pensaba pelear contigo en un primer momento—explicó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros—...después de todo hay formas mucho más fáciles de hacerte cooperar—

Law abrió los ojos sorprendido entrando en alerta. ¿Otras formas?¿Que estaba planeando? La adrenalina corría por sus venas mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación y adelantarse a los planes del otro.

Donquixote amplió su sonrisa al ver su cara de alerta y confusión.

—¿Quieres que te dé una pista?—preguntó divertido.

Law tenso su cuerpo mientras el rubio levantaba una mano. Se esperaba cualquier cosa, un golpe, las cuerdas del otro estrangulando su cuerpo...pero en cambio solo se escucho un ligero jadeo de sorpresa.

Asustado Law se giró a donde los niños jugaban.

Kidd estaba en la arena jugando con otros dos niños, uno de los cuales se parecía al rubio que tenía delante. A Law se le heló la sangre, pero no porque un Doflamingo de diez años estuviese jugando con su versión en miniatura y la de Kidd, sino por la cara confusa de Kidd mientras miraba su mano alzada en el aire por encima de su cabeza de la que chorreaba un fino hilo rojo.

El chico entonces bajo la mano lentamente y se miró el corte, luego se lo chupó para parar la sangre y con cara de resignación volvió a tomar la pala que había salido volando. Al rato seguía construyendo el castillo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero a Law se le paró el corazón.

Law sabía que el golpe y la herida la había hecho uno de los hilos de Donquixote. Lo sabía por la sonrisa triunfal que apareció en la cara del rubio al ver el espanto en su cara. Así que así iba a ser. O hacia lo que quería o mataría a Kidd y a saber quien más, allí mismo sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Law tomó aire lentamente mientras su mente entraba en pánico como hacía cada vez que se topaba con el rubio. Si Kidd-kun moría allí él nunca vería a Kidd. Y aquello le horrorizaba aun más de lo que lo hacía el rendirse ante Donquixote.

No dejaría que Kidd-kun muriese. Y aun menos por su culpa.

—¿Que quieres que haga?—dijo al fin mientras bajaba la cabeza derrotado.

Donquixote río satisfecho y acercándose aun mas le revolvió el pelo y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Fufufu, siempre has sido tan ingenuo y predecible Law-chan—empezó el rubio pasándole un brazo por los hombros y levantándole la barbilla de nuevo con una mano. Al parecer tenía una obsesión con aquello— quiero algo muy simple Law—

Si, Law lo sabía, desde el principio había sabido lo que Donquixote quería de él.

—¿El qué?—pregunto de todas formas.

—Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado Law—susurró con voz baja y mortalmente serio— quiero que vuelvas a ser mío—

Sus ojos le miraban fijamente, como retándole a decirle que no. Law cerró los ojos asintió levemente con la cabeza derrotado.

—Buen chico—susurró Donquixote mientras apretaba sus labios sobre los suyos como para cerrar el pacto y comprobar que de verdad se había rendido.

El beso como siempre fue posesivo y dominante. Pero esta vez era un poco más agresivo que los de costumbre, como si aún siguiese enfadado por su impertinencia. Sus dientes apretaron vilmente sus labios hasta que tuvo que soltar un quejido desesperado y abrir la boca como el otro quería.

Donquixote volvió a explorar su boca con ganas, como si nunca pudiera cansarse de él. El rubio era más bajo que su "yo" de aquella época, lo que le permitía un mejor acceso y dominio. Sin embargo siguió mordisqueando le y provocándole para que respondiese y enfadándose poco a poco ante su falta de motivación.

La mano del rubio volvió a apuntar a los niños como de casualidad.

Law cerró los ojos y pensó en Kidd. En el intento de beso que casi se habían dado, en su amabilidad y en su preocupación por cada cosa que Law hacía. Law pensó en su futuro yo y en la mirada oscura que tenía, pensó en el odio que le profesaba a Kidd y en lo dolido que el pelirrojo parecía cada vez que se veían.

Y pensó en el niño que jugaba inocentemente vigilando que Law-chan no se hiciera daño con la arena, y que, hacía un momento, le había secado las lágrimas con cuidado mientras el moreno lloraba por su torre caída.

No merecía morir. Pasase lo que pasase. Nunca.

Cerrando los ojos y aguantando las lágrimas que le picaban los ojos movió sus labios contra los del otro y le respondió al posesivo beso.

* * *

No se por que pero adoro a Trafalgar, tiene un orgullo tan grande que le va a hacer explotar un dia, y es tan sarcastico XD

Pero en fin, ¿Que va a pasar?¿Que le hara Doffy a Law?...Creo que eso esta muy claro. Pero bueno en este cap queria centrarme en Doffy y en como y cuando comenzaba su obsesion por Law. A quedao un poco rosa, pero no se me ocurria otra forma de escribirlo.

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, dejen review malandrines que se que leeis esto XD


	8. Encuentros

Buaaa capitulo a la semana, no os quejareis XD en fin, este es cortito, pero espero que os guste guapos.

* * *

Trafalgar volvió al parque donde había dejado a los otros con paso tranquilo. Llevaba un café en una mano del que iba bebiendo poco a poco y una bolsa con una botella de agua y chucherías para los niños. A Law solo le había comprado un pequeño onigiri relleno de salmón de los que tanto le gustaban, con un poco de suerte se le pasaría el mal humor con él y podían volver a la confianza del primer día y a hacer las paces. Además, si se reconciliaban a lo mejor podían volver a intimar un poco como la primera vez.

Y a lo mejor así ambos conseguían olvidarse de Eustass Kidd de una puñetera vez.

Sonrió sarcásticamente por los problemas a los que se había reducido su vida en aquellos pocos días. Hacia unos días peleaba contra piratas y asesinos buscando el sobrevivir y gobernarlos, ahora su única tarea era cuidar de unos niños y adolescentes como una maldita niñera.

Suspirando por fin llegó al parque.

E inmediatamente entró en alerta. Y fue por dos pequeños pero imprescindibles detalles. El primero y más evidente es que ya no había solo dos niños jugando en el parque, sino tres, y el nuevo inquilino tenía un brillante pelo rubio y unas gafas demasiadas conocidas que no tardó en reconocer. En otras palabras, Donquixote Doflamingo estaba jugando con su versión de seis años y Kidd-kun.

Y el segundo, y todavía más alarmante detalle fue que Law había desaparecido totalmente dejando a los niños completamente solos. Algo que sabía que el moreno nunca haría y que solo significaba problemas.

Trafalgar sintió su corazón pararse.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese hacer algo, una masa rubia corrió hacia él rápidamente abandonando a los otros dos. Trafalgar miro al niño aun sin saber cómo reaccionar a todo aquello a la vez. Así que Doflamingo también viajaba en el tiempo y tenía a tres versiones viajando por Sabondy. Aunque no se acodaba de haberle visto la vez anterior que él había viajado.

—¿Tu eres Law?¿Su versión adulta?—preguntó el niño rubio analizándole.

—Si—respondió el mayor—¿Tu eres Doflamingo?—

El niño asintió sin dejar de escrutarle de pies a cabeza. Cuando acabó su escrutinio el niño sonrió de lado malévolamente y asintió satisfecho. Trafalgar alzó una ceja sarcástico ante aquello.

—¿Que ha pasado?—preguntó entonces—¿Y el chico que estaba aquí vigilando a los niños?—se aventuró a preguntar sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

Pero el niño en cambio le sorprendió.

—Ah sí, eso quería decirte—empezó— mi versión adulta se lo llevó hace un rato—explicó como si realmente entendiese lo que estaba pasando y le pareciese de lo más normal—...aunque no me gusto como lo hacía, parecía que quería llevárselo a la fuerza. No pude hacer nada para impedirlo porque no puedo contra él, y además no podía dejar a Law-chan solo...—

Doffy se giró a mirar a Law-chan con cara preocupada y Trafalgar ya no pudo contener más su asombro. Donquixote Doflamingo seguía siendo la persona que había conocido, incluso con seis años seguía siendo increíble y era mucho más inteligente y retorcido que la mayoría. Pero lo que le sorprendió más fue que Doflamingo le estuviese protegiendo y defendiéndose de él. A él. ¿Y además había admitido sentir debilidad ante algo?

Trafalgar parpadeó confuso.

Pero entonces comenzó a asimilar la información. Law se había ido. Con un Doflamingo adulto. A la fuerza.

Arrodillándose tomó de los hombros al chico y le miró a los ojos seriamente. Y el niño enrojeció hasta las orejas y le miró sorprendido. Trafalgar si que no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Por mucho que le odiase había que reconocer que el niño era bastante adorable.

—¿Cuántos años tiene la versión con la que se fue?¿Sabes a donde fueron?—preguntó.

Pero el niño iba poniéndose cada vez más rojo y cuando contesto no consiguió montar una frase decentemente y solo murmuró incoherencias mientras evitaba su mirada.

—Yo...el tiene...s-se fueron—

Esta vez Trafalgar tuvo que contener una sonrisa divertida.

Pero con cuidado se alejó de chico dejándole su espacio. Porque, por mucho que quisiese seguir metiéndose con el chico, necesitaba la información.

Pero entonces otra persona entró en el parque.

—Doffy enano ¿Dónde narices te has metido?—chillaba un rubio de tres metros con un abrigo rosa de plumas y gafas de sol.

Y Trafalgar entonces sí que tuvo un pequeño mini infarto.

Alzándose en toda su altura se colocó en posición defensiva mientras apretaba la empuñadura de la espada fuertemente. Le mataría. Aquel sería el final, no iba a matar al niño, mataría al adulto estúpido y arrogante, y luego buscaría a su versión joven y les esposaría juntos para que algo así no volviese a pasar.

Y entonces el rubio alto también les vio a ellos y se detuvo en seco sorprendido.

Trafalgar y Doflamingo se miraron a la cara.

—Law—dijo el mayor con aire ligeramente derrotado.

—¿Que has hecho con mi versión más joven?—preguntó directo al grano y con aire asesino mientras levantaba la katana.

Pero entonces el niño rubio a su lado le tiró del enorme abrigo largo pidiendo su atención. Trafalgar se volvió a verle molesto. Que fuese un niño no significaba que le fuese a aguantar más de lo necesario.

—No fue él—dijo el niño— fue la versión más joven—

Trafalgar le miró sin comprender. Y entonces el mayor también se acercó a él y levantó las manos en posición defensiva y pacifica con cara de confusión.

—Law, relájate, no sé qué ha pasado pero te agradecería que alejases tu espada de mi versión de diez años—dijo intentando tranquilizándole con una sonrisa tensa.

Trafalgar miró a ambos con odio sin moverse.

Lo último que quería era una charla con el mayor, oír el desprecio y la superioridad, definitivamente no iba a entrar en aquello. Tenía que encontrar a Law antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda. Miro al niño de reojo.

—¿A dónde se fue el otro?—preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima al mayor.

Pero, mierda, tampoco podía irse, los niños seguían jugando en el parque y ahora sí que no podía dejarles solo con tres Doflamingo pululando por ahí. Tal vez se los podría llevar, tal vez podría...

—No lo sé—respondió el niño.

—¿Que ha pasado?—siguió preguntando el rubio mayor— ¿Ha sido Donquixote?¿Que ha hecho?—

Trafalgar entrecerró los ojos.

—No es de tu incumbencia— respondió más frío que el hielo.

Pero el niño en cambio estuvo feliz de contestarle.

—Se ha llevado a Law—explicó, pero al ver la cara confusa del mayor tuvo que añadir— a-a su otra versión, le ha pasado lo mismo que a nosotros—

Y para rematarlo el niño señalo al parque donde Law-chan y Kidd-kun jugaban, atrayendo la atención del mayor sobre los niños. Trafalgar quiso rodar los ojos y bufar.

—Ya veo—dijo el mayor mirando seriamente a Law-chan jugar.

Y Trafalgar sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al imaginarse al mayor con su versión infantil. Ni de coña. No sabía exactamente cuántos años tenía el otro, parecía de su época, pero era diferente, tal vez venia de un futuro más lejano, pero aun así le daba igual, Law seguía odiándole con ganas.

—No, no lo ves, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. Lárgate. Solucionare esto por mi cuenta— siseo Trafalgar.

Y el mayor le miró dolido ante aquella respuesta. Aunque Law no se lo trago. ¿Dolor? ¿Doflamingo? Y una mierda. Lo que si volvió a sorprenderle un poco fue la mirada intensa y preocupada del niño rubio a su lado.

—Law— empezó el mayor— entiendo que me odies y todo eso, pero esto _sí_ que tiene que ver conmigo, he venido aquí justamente para evitar que Donquixote haga estupideces—

—Vaya, pues has hecho un trabajo fantástico— añadió sarcástico.

Doflamingo gruñó comenzando a cabrearse.

—Doffy ¿Que ha pasado?—pregunto al final al niño, ya que sabía que del moreno no acabaría sacando nada y discutir ahora no serviría de nada.

—Donquixote se ha llevado a Law a la fuerza—explicó obedientemente mientras seguía sin despegar su vista de Trafalgar— no pude escuchar mucho porque estaba lejos...pero Donquixote dijo algo de que le quería a su lado y de que le iba a convencer...pero no sé como...al final Law se fue con el—

Eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Que paso?¿Que hizo para convencerle?—preguntó Trafalgar.

—No sé, le dijo que le convencería...y luego Law lo aceptó—

—¿No paso nada mas?—siguió insistiendo Law—¿ No susurró nada, no vistes nada?—

Los dos adultos observaron al chico pensar.

—No...bueno, Kidd-kun se hizo un corte en la mano y tiró la pala de forma rara—

Y ambos lo comprendieron.

Law siseó por lo bajo. Por supuesto. Las amenazas siempre eran el plato del día con Doflamingo. Fulminó al hombre mayor a unos pasos suyos con odio. Pero Doflamingo solo observaba al pelirrojo con una ceja alzada y la curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Y qué paso luego?—dijo Doflamingo dispuesto a sacar la mayor información posible.

—Bueno...—de repente el niño volvió a ponerse rojo como un tomate y bajo la mirada— Law acepto irse con él y Donquixote se acercó y...em...le dio un beso...en la boca—dijo el niño mirando a su alrededor incomodo.

Y entonces fue el turno de los mayores de abrir los ojos como platos y enrojecer. Una cosa era dar un beso y verlo. Otra muy distinta era escuchar de un niño como tu versión adolescente se había estado dando el lote con el hombre que, precisamente, tenias delante.

Ambos de repente fueron incapaz de mirarse a los ojos.

—Ejem...lo siento Law— empezó el mayor.

Y una mierda lo sientes, pensó Law.

Pero el moreno solo chasqueo la lengua y enfundó su espada. Quería ir a buscar a Law cuanto antes, pero iba a ser peligroso y no quería llevar a los niños ya que de nuevo podrían usarlos en su contra y hacerles daños. Pero tampoco quería dejarles allí.

Seguía sin fiarse de Doflamingo.

Dios, ¿qué cojones iba a hacer? preocupado se mordió el labio.

.

.

.

Kidd había salido de la habitación aquella tarde en cuanto se había despertado y se había visto solo. Había leído la nota de Law por supuesto, y aunque este le hubiese dicho que no se preocupase, Kidd se subía por las paredes. Algo le daba un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba un pelo, no solo porque Law se hubiese ido con el amargado de Trafalgar y los niños como si nada, sino porque no quería dejar a Law sólo después de la mirada que le había dedicado aquella mañana.

Law le había dicho que no se preocupase que iba a estar bien. Kidd pensaba que podía meterse su advertencia por el culo, que no se lo tragaba.

Así que Kidd se arregló, se puso su pesado abrigo de suave piel marrón sobre los hombros y salió de la habitación.

Estuvo buscándoles un buen rato. El moreno le había avisado que estaban en un parque jugando, y Kidd sabía que no llegarían muy lejos con los niños, ya que estos se cansarían antes de dar dos pasos y querrían montarse en el primer parque con columpios que viesen. Así que Kidd se recorrió todos los parques alrededor del hotel rápidamente.

Mientras caminaba Kidd estuvo dándole vueltas a la estúpida emoción de pánico que seguía revoloteando en su pecho. Algo parecía estar mal pero Kidd no acababa de ver el que. No es como si Trafalgar le fuese a hacer algo a Law. Sabía que era un pensamiento estúpido, pero había muchas formas de hacer daño o manipular a alguien.

Y la imagen de Law parado en medio de la habitación con aquellos ojos grises perdidos y confusos seguía en su mente.

A lo mejor Trafalgar intentaba alejarlos al igual que había pretendido hacerlo Eustass. A lo mejor Law acababa dejándose convencer. A lo mejor acababa odiándole como Trafalgar odiaba a Eustass...

Frustrado aceleró el paso.

Odiaba darle vueltas a las cosas, odiaba preocuparse por cosas que todavía no había ni pasado, pero con Law parecía inevitable.

Y entonces por fin les diviso. O al menos eso pensó él. Deteniéndose a las afueras del parque oculto tras un enorme arbusto observó la escena que se desarrollaba en la arena.

Un cabreado Trafagar se situaba con la espada desenfundada entre Kidd-kun, Law-chan y un hombre que se parecía a...espera ¿Ese no era Donquixote Doflamingo? ¿Qué hacia el Shichibukai en Sabondy?

Atrayendo su poder hasta que las cosas de metal a su alrededor temblaron, se preparó para pelear y defender a Trafalgar y a los niños.

Y de repente, captó un fragmento de la conversación.

—...se ha llevado a Law a la fuerza...—dijo un niño de pelo rubio que no dejaba de mirar reverencialmente a Trafalgar.

Y su cuerpo al procesar la información, se congeló en el sitio mientras los otros tres seguían hablando y comentando la situación a gritos.

Law. Secuestrado. ¿Quién narices podría contra el moreno? Atontado siguió escuchando la conversación mientras pequeños fragmentos se clavaban en su mente...el otro Doflamingo...el chantaje...la herida de Kidd-kun...Law protegiéndole...y el beso.

Al oírlo el pelirrojo sintió la rabia invadiéndole de pies a cabeza. El metal a su alrededor empezó a contraerse y a fracturarse ante la intensidad de sus emociones. Pero Kidd solo veía rojo.

Alguien más había besado a Law. A Law. Y luego le había secuestrado vilmente para hacerle dios sabe que. A _su Law._ Cuando ni él mismo había estado esperando por el momento adecuado, porque Law también le aceptase...y otro hombre le había besado a la fuerza.

Jadeo pesadamente mientras sentía un nudo pesado en el cuello.

" _No te preocupes, estaremos bien"_ había dicho Law en la nota " _Quédate en la habitación y descansa, yo me ocupare un rato de los niños"_

La madre que lo parió.

¿Que no se preocupase? Estaba a punto de destruir la puñetera isla si hacía falta para buscar su maldito y perfecto trasero. Luego diseccionaría al condenado que había osado tocar al moreno, a _su_ moreno. Porque ya no había otra opción, cuando todo esto finalizarse y tuviese al moreno seguro y encadenado a su cama para que nadie se lo volviese a quitar, iba a acabar con la estúpida tensión entre ambos y iba a tomar lo que a partir de ahora le pertenecía por decisión propia.

Sintiendo su cuerpo temblar de rabia y odio entró en el parque interrumpiendo a los otros.

—¿Dónde está?—preguntó con voz apocalíptica.

Y eso sumado a su pelo rojo, y a su mirada de asesino en serie bastó para que los otros le mirasen asustados y colaborasen mucho más.

A los pocos momentos Kidd corría como un demonio perseguido por Trafalgar en la dirección que el niño les había indicado a duras penas. Dejando atrás a los tres niños, un Shichibukai con mirada preocupada y a Killer, Pinguin y Bepo para proteger a los pequeños si hacía falta.

Y Kidd corría, corría tan desesperado entre los altos grobes en busca de Law y su secuestrador, que no pudo ver la repentina mirada de respeto que Trafalgar le dedicó en aquel momento y que definitivamente le habría hecho enrojecer como una maldita colegiala.

* * *

Jeje, me gusta el final, por que es en plan que no pueden evitar sentir la atraccion que tiene el uno por el otro por mucho que la quieran negar. Y Trafalgar esta volviendo a caer yuhu.

En fin, ha sido cortito lo se, pero queria poner las relaciones que tienen estos personajes, ya que los principales son Kidd y Law y no van a salir el resto mas de lo necesario.

Pero espero que os haya gustado n_n

Un beso, prometo responder a los reviews en cuando tenga tiempo.

Chaus.


	9. Secuestro

Bueno, me he retrasao un poquillo, lo siento guapos, pero espero que os guste

* * *

Habían recorrido toda la maldita isla, habían buscado debajo de las piedras, y preguntado a la gente. Y aun así nada. Nadie había visto a los dos chicos, nadie podía darles ni la más mínima referencia, parecía que los otros simplemente se habían evaporado en el aire.

Y eso dejaba a Kidd todavía más histérico.

Trafalgar seguía al pelirrojo en silencio mientras corrían de casa en casa y de bar en bar preguntando a la gente. Pero el chico estaba perdiendo los nervios. Casi había partido el cuello al último hombre al que habían preguntado cuando este les había dicho que no sabía nada del tema.

Trafalgar también se empezaba a poner nervioso, sabía que se estaban quedando sin tiempo, y que, cuando más tardasen, más fácil será que Donquixote le hiciese algo a Law. Pero no podían hacer más que buscar y rezar porque alguien les pusiese en la pista correcta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la mierda por la que estaban pasando, al moreno no dejaba de sorprenderle la ansiedad y preocupación que tenía el pelirrojo.

Preocupación por él.

Y aquello revolvía algo dentro de Trafalgar. Algo que hacía mucho se había obligado a olvidar y que le molestaba volverlo a sentir. Por qué no lo entendía. No entendía a Eustass Kidd. No entendía porque el otro estaba tan desesperado por encontrarle cuando estaba claro que todavía no había pasado nada entre Law y Kidd, cuando todavía seguían siendo enemigos.

Trafalgar maldijo entre dientes. Odiaba no entender las cosas y no poder tenerlo todo bajo control.

De repente Kidd se paró delante suyo y Trafalgar estuvo demasiado distraído como para poder esquivarle. Chocó contra la enorme espalda del pelirrojo y del impacto cayó hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio. Pero antes de que su trasero tocase el burbujeante suelo, unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cintura deteniendo su caída.

—Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?—dijo Kidd ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio.

Y estando tan cerca Trafalgar no pudo evitar mirar aquellos ojos dorados. Y se arrepintió al instante. La preocupación y aprecio mezclados con la ansiedad e incertidumbre del momento estaban claros en la mirada del hombre. Kidd parecía totalmente perdido y asustado.

Y de nuevo algo que hacía mucho que no sentía se apoderó de Trafalgar. Quería protegerle. Quería borrar esa mirada de su cara y rodear al chico con los brazos mientras le susurraba palabras de tranquilidad.

Trafalgar frunció el ceño.

Estúpido Eustass Kidd y su versión joven e inocente. Desde que le había visto el primer día Trafalgar solo había querido meterse con él. Ahora el deseo estaba cambiando y volviéndose más retorcido, ahora quería borrar la inocencia del otro y enseñarle algunas cosas de este mundo.

 _A poder ser en una cama. Y con su maldito y perfecto cuerpo esposado y desnudo debajo mío._

—Voy a preguntar en ese bar—dijo el pelirrojo mirándole con la duda en sus ojos y buscando su aprobación y consentimiento de nuevo.

Law no respondió y solo le miro serio durante un largo rato. Kidd se mordió un labio nervioso y poniéndose nervioso miró al suelo.

 _Yo podría enseñarte a perder esa maldita vergüenza._ Siguió pensando Trafalgar. _Mientras estas de rodillas ante mí y consigo que esa maldita boca tuya me..._

Law cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Vete—le dijo al pelirrojo. Porque si no se iba algo malo iba a pasar y de nuevo iba a caer en la trampa del otro.

Y él nunca caía dos veces en lo mismo. Sobre todo después del golpe que se había llevado la última vez.

Pero entonces Kidd se volvió y comenzó a andar al local. Y Trafalgar tuvo un primer plano de ese perfecto y fuerte trasero.

 _Cama. Esposas. Desnudo...mierda._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Los dos hombres se miraron con el asombro en sus ojos. La tensión estaba en el ambiente al igual que una ligera sensación de alerta, pero por encima de todo era la pura incredulidad lo que dominaba.

Pinguin inclinó la cabeza señalando con los ojos al rubio con el abrigo de plumas rosas en una seria pregunta. Killer se encogió de hombros igual de sorprendido que el otro pero con la máscara ocultando su expresión.

Ambos hombres miraron al rubio. Un Shichibukai. Un delincuente y rey de los bajos fondos. El terror de la humanidad. Jugando con tres niños.

El juego era simple. Bepo la llevaba y tenía que pillar a los otros. Pero la cosa no era tan fácil, ya que Doflamingo hacía volar a los niños lejos de oso cuando este se acercaba demasiado. Los niños reían emocionados mientras eran alzados por las cuerdas del mayor. Doflamingo sonreía. Y Bepo lloraba y suplicaba por un descanso.

Killer y Pinguin solo los miraban demasiados sorprendidos como para reaccionar.

Doflamingo por su parte sabía lo que los hombres estaban pensando. En aquel momento debía ser la antítesis de un pirata. Pero le daba igual.

Law-chan le sonreía, le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla cada vez que sus pies volvían a tocar el suelo después de un emocionante viaje. Debía de tener seis años o por ahí, la edad en que le había sacado de la mierda en la que había estado y se lo había llevado con él. El moreno todavía le admiraba y no le temía ni le miraba con odio. En otras palabras, era la edad en que Doflamingo todavía no había destruido su relación para siempre.

Doflamingo no podía ser más feliz en aquel instante, tenía ganas de llorar al ver la inocente sonrisa del niño cuando corría hacia él huyendo del oso entre risas. ¿Cómo había podido olvidarla? ¿Cómo había podido olvidar aquella sonrisa?

Observó a los niños jugar. Doffy parecía estar empezando a aburrirse de aquello y le miraba ahora a él con una mirada sarcástica. Pero los otros dos niños corrían riendo de un lado a otro cogidos de la mano y ayudándose a esquivar al oso.

Y los celos volvieron a surgir en Doflamingo al ver la confianza que tenía Law en Eustass Kidd.

Lo había visto antes, cuando el pelirrojo, ahora en versión adolescente, había entrado en el claro interrumpiendo su conversación en la parte divertida. Trafalgar había mirado al chico con un alivio que Doflamingo nunca había visto en sus ojos. Su postura se había relajado, el enfado y alerta evaporado en cuanto el joven se acercó, Doflamingo juró que había visto hasta sus pupilas dilatarse mientras recorría el cuerpo del chico.

Y no solo eso. Cuando habían discutido qué hacer Trafalgar siempre se había puesto del lado del pelirrojo. Le hablaba como a un igual y con confianza y respeto. Cosa que nunca había pasado con él.

Estaba claro que algo había pasado entre Eustass Kidd y Trafalgar Law.

Pero por muchos celos o rabia que pudiese sentir Doflamingo no podía hacer nada. ¿Que se había esperado después de todo? ¿Que Law no sé acostase con ningún hombre después de él? Ni de broma. Law era una persona increíble y se merecía a alguien que le quisiese y le hiciese feliz.

Y ese alguien nunca sería él.

Lo había aceptado hacía mucho tiempo. Así que aquellos sentimientos de celos y aquellas visiones de pelirrojos decapitados tenían que esfumarse cuanto antes ya que no servían para nada.

Doflamingo suspiró.

Y con un movimiento de muñeca volvió a lanzar a la parejita de niños por los aires mientras estos soltaban un grito de sorpresa y diversión.

.

.

.

La habitación era demasiado fría para estar cómodo, y las cadenas en sus muñecas se le clavaban en la piel como mil agujas. Era lo que siempre pasaba con el Kairoseki, la angustia, la pérdida de fuerza, y aquel molesto atontamiento. Lo odiaba profundamente. Pero no podía hacer nada, el rubio lo había querido así y Law se había tenido que aguantar con aquello.

No sabía dónde estaba a decir verdad. El rubio, una vez que había conseguido que Law le siguiese, había dejado de pretender que se contenía y que tenía buenas intenciones. Las esposas habían sido lo primero, la venda en los ojos mientras le paseaba por la calle lo segundo y despertar en aquella habitación desierta aún esposado y encima de una maldita cama de hotel barato lo último.

Law asumía ya lo peor y se preparó para ello.

Lo resistiría, por Kidd y su futuro. Y no dejaría ver al rubio lo que aquello lo inquietaba, el miedo que tenía a hacer aquello de nuevo y de a volver a caer en lo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado superar. Le enfrentaría y pelearía dejando en claro su opinión.

Se convenció de ello.

Pero cuando el hombre rubio volvió a entrar en la habitación y se dirigió directamente a su cama y a su figura indefensa con una mirada ansiosa y desesperada, Law solo pudo temblar de terror.

No quería, no quería, comenzó a pensar con pánico, ¿porque tenía que hacer esto? No quería.

Algo de sus emociones se debió reflejar en sus ojos porque el rubio suspiró y se sentó a su lado en la cama mirándole de frente.

—Está bien Law. Está bien que me tengas miedo, así no volverás a escapar—comenzó el hombre apartándole un mechón de pelo de la frente con cariño— pero no te preocupes, no te voy a hacer daño. Nunca a ti—dijo en un último susurro.

Y entonces se inclinó hacia él. Y sus labios se rozaron con los del moreno lentamente, casi con un respeto reverencial. Law cerró los ojos y espero que el otro profundizase. Porque estaba claro que iba a hacerlo.

Y como pensaba, el otro comenzó a relamerle al poco tiempo con obsesión, mordisqueando sus labios y tentándole a que le dejase pasar. Y Law lo hizo. Ya que no tenía otra opción, pero lo hizo lentamente, concediéndole al otro espacio poco a poco tras una ligera pelea.

Pero al rato el otro ya le devoraba la boca con ganas y se subía encima del moreno hasta tenerle entre sus rodillas y codos. Law sintió un nudo en la garganta mientras el otro comenzaba a meter las manos por debajo de la camisa acariciándole el estómago y subiendo lentamente mientras le levantaba la sudadera.

Law cerró fuerte los ojos y alejó la cara de la boca del otro sintiendo su pulso palpitar en sus oídos. Estaba temblando. Violentamente. Le iba a violar, otra vez, sin que pudiese hacer nada.

Cuando era joven y estaba aún bajo el cuidado de Donquixote no le había importado tanto que el otro le tomase. En general le daba igual. No le importaba los más mínimo, no significaba nada. Cuando era joven estaba demasiado muerto como para que aquello le preocupase.

Pero ahora era distinto. Ahora había escapado y conocido la libertad, ahora tenía amigos y tenía a Kidd. Había aprendido a vivir, a no suprimir sus emociones para defenderse. Ahora era distinto.

Donquixote relamió su mandíbula y comenzó a bajar por su cuello mientras sus manos alcanzaban sus pezones y comenzaban a pellizcarlos y a arañarlos con las uñas. Law tembló de nuevo. Donquixote río.

—Eres tan adorable Law— empezó el rubio mientras succionaba la tierna carne en su cuello— no se qué te ha pasado estos a años pero estas tan sensible, como un maldito virgen—

Law gruño y se revolvió bajo el otro. Donquixote volvió a reír y le dejó hacer, después de todo, no podía escapar.

—Voy a disfrutar de esto Law, volviéndote a someter...— siguió diciendo.

—Te voy a matar—siseo Law mientras sentía las manos del otro que volaban por su cuerpo. Intentando conservar algo de orgullo.

Pero entonces bajaron. Las manos del otro se pasearon sobre sus pantalones abriéndole las piernas y acariciándole la entrepierna intentando excitarle. Su boca seguía succionando su cuello seguramente dejándole la posesiva marca de siempre.

Law jadeo comenzando a reaccionar al otro aunque no quisiese. Después de todo ya lo habían hecho antes y el rubio conocía cada punto débil que tenía y no dudaba en aprovecharlo. Apretó los ojos y contuvo las lágrimas que comenzaban a surgir. Patético. Nunca había llorado en su vida y elegía para hacerlo precisamente este momento.

Pero no lo aguantaba. El quería a Kidd, solo a Kidd, y después de aquello nunca más podría volver a encarar al hombre.

Odiándose a sí mismo gimió cuando el rubio comenzó a relamerle el estómago bajando cada vez más hasta su miembro cada vez más despierto. Mientras sus manos comenzaban a bajarle el pantalón.

—Para—suplicó incapaz de aguantar más aquello, esta vez, se dio cuenta, no iba a poder fingir como otras veces. Esta vez era demasiado asqueroso y repugnante.

Pero Donquixote levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

—¿Estas suplicando?—pregunto incrédulo—¿Tu?¿Por qué?—

Law le miró desesperado.

—Para—repitió sin responder a las preguntas—por favor—

Donquixote siguió mirándole serio durante un rato con el ceño fruncido. Luego volvió a levantarse y a alzarse sobre él amenazadoramente.

—No se qué te ha pasado pero no me gusta—anuncio—te has vuelto demasiado débil, demasiado inútil. Pero no voy a parar Law. Tu eres mío y cuando antes lo recuerdes y vuelvas a ser como antes mejor—

Y esta vez, cuando volvió a besarle, Law sintió la mano del otro comenzar a meterse por entre la tela y a masajear su miembro hasta sacarlo de su prisión y exponerlo al frío aire de la habitación.

Law apartó la cabeza de los labios del otro para contener un gemido. Los dedos del mayor se cerraron firmemente entorno a su miembro comenzando a masajear la punta con ganas, casi frenético. Law se retorció soltando el primer gemido sin poder evitarlo y el rubio le apretó con más ganas siguiendo la tortura.

—Eso es Law, deja de resistirte y acéptalo de nuevo—

Law le quiso morder. Porque sabía que ya no había escapatoria. El otro le iba a tomar allí mismo sin pizca de consideración. Allí estaba el final. Asumiéndolo por fin, Law se rindió mientras una solitaria lágrima escapaba por sus ojos y se perdía en la almohada sin que nadie la viese.

Su boca seguía emitiendo aquellos gemidos de puta barata en una cantinela que inundaba la habitación.

Pero de repente un sonoro golpe sonó en el lugar.

—Quitarle las manos de encima bastardo—gruñó una oscura y enfadada voz.

Donquixote paró entonces su juego entre las piernas de Law, y ambos miraron a la puerta donde un enorme Eustass asesinaba al rubio con su mirada. Con aquella aura oscura y peligrosa que Law tanto adoraba rodeándole, y jadeando falto de aliento mientras aquel pelo rojo fuego despeinado brillaba en la penumbra de la sala.

Aquel Eustass del futuro cerró la puerta con otro golpe a sus espaldas y se acercó a ellos con pasos plagados de odio.

Donquixote se apartó de Law ligeramente y encaró al intruso con burla. Mientras volvía a acariciar el pecho desnudo de Law que seguía con una visible erección alzándose entre sus piernas bajo la mirada atenta de los otros dos.

Donquixote estaba claramente provocando al pelirrojo, mostrándole lo que había conseguido y lo que podría seguir haciendo. Mientras no dejaba de acariciar a Law de forma posesiva y dominante, bajando las manos cada vez más hacia la palpitante erección.

Law cerró los ojos. Oh dios no, delante de Eustass no.

—Te he dicho—repitió el pelirrojo—Que. Le. Quites. Las. Manos. De. Encima—

Y mientras ambos se enfrentaban en otro juego de miradas, Law juró que nunca había visto al pelirrojo adulto tan cabreado.

* * *

Bueno, ahi teneis vuestro"intentillo de lemon! tampoco es que ande yo muy orgullosa con esto XD

En fin, la cosa se pone interesante, cada vez queda menos para el final, yo creo que en tres cuatro cap esto ya esta XD queda ver que va a pasar jeje

En fin, espero que os haya gustado guapos.


	10. Nunca Mas

Bueno, me ha costado muchisimo escribir esta capitulo, no se por que. Ademas estoy cansada y creo que he pillado algo, asi que puede que haya alguna falta o error en el texto ya que mi mente no estaba muy aguda a la hora de repasarlo, he intentado que no, pero no prometo nada.

En fin guapos, espero que os guste.

* * *

Aquel encuentro no duró más de quince minutos, un tiempo insignificante en la vida de una persona, nada más que un parpadeo en el mundo entero, y sin embargo, esos quince minutos, cambiaron la vida de dos sangrientos piratas con demasiada facilidad.

Tanto que casi parecía ridículo.

Un cabreado Eustass seguía encarando a Donquixote en la oscura y vacía habitación, mientras, sus ojos miraban de reojo a Law sin perderle de vista. El moreno estaba medio desnudo en la cama y atado de pies y manos. Pero no fue eso lo que le cabreo, después de todo, eso ya lo habían hecho ellos varias veces, lo que le cabreo fue la cara rendida y desesperada de Law.

Como si hubiese perdido la esperanza. Como si hubiese aceptado ser el mártir.

Eustass solo había visto esa mirada destrozada del moreno otra vez en su vida. Y aquella vez había sido horrible, los recuerdos seguían atormentándole de noche y sacándole escalofríos de dolor. Pero esta vez no permitiría que volviese a pasar, odiaba esa expresión por encima de cualquier cosa en el mundo, y, esta vez, pensaba arreglarlo.

Aquel hombre rubio enfrente suyo siguió escrutándole en espera del golpe que iniciara la pelea que cambios sabían que era inevitable. Eustass tampoco lo demoro mucho mas, después de todo, él también estaba ligeramente ansioso por partirle la cara al rubito. Rápidamente alzó la mano abierta, y pedazos de metal volaron a su encuentro a rápida velocidad atraídos por su poder. El rubio siguió la trayectoria del metal con los ojos poniéndose al instante en guardia, pero entonces, adelantándose, Kidd golpeó al rubio con un puñetazo de su otra mano. El rubio se tambaleó hacia atrás atontado sin haberlo visto venir mirándole con rabia. Pero Kidd no paró, con fuerza, empujó en una rápida sucesión al metal que había atraído que salió disparado intentando clavarse en el cuerpo del rubio.

Pero el rubio aun así salió demasiado fácilmente de la trampa, y, esquivando su puño, se agachó en el suelo sin poder evitar que algunos de los fragmentos del hierro que le rodeaba le arañasen hasta hacerle sangrar. Pero ignoró la leve molestia mientras con una pierna barría el suelo intentando tirar al pelirrojo o hacerle perder el equilibrio.

Eustass saltó y esquivó la patada como si nada, luego se agachó, cogió al otro de la nuca con fuerza, le alzó en el aire y le lanzó contra la pared más cercana con fuerza. Donquixote a duras penas pudo para el fuerte golpe con sus hilos antes de estrellarse con fuerza.

Atontado por el golpe, el rubio, intentó levantarse para seguir peleando ayudándose de la pared, pero entonces largas piezas de metal atravesaron su espalda clavándole en la pared sin piedad.

Donquixote chilló de dolor sin poder contenerse. Una cosa era un arañazo, y otra muy distinta era que te apuñalasen de parte a parte. Varias veces.

Pero el pelirrojo ignoró los gritos y el sonido de carne desgarrándose.

Estaba más que cabreado, es más, dudaba que nunca hubiese alcanzado aquel nivel de rabia. Porque ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese llegado?¿Habría violado a Law felizmente? ¿Otra vez? ¿cómo le había explicado Law cuando habían estado juntos? Estaba claro que sí, y por la cara aún aterrorizada de Law, estaba claro que esta vez podría haber roto al moreno definitivamente.

Así que el pelirrojo ignoró los gritos y llantos. Porque aun no estaba chillando lo suficiente para su gusto.

Volvió a tomar al rubio de la nuca y tiró de él hasta que los pedazos de metal se desclavaron de la pared atravesándole de parte a parte. Sin consideración le lanzó de nuevo al suelo. El olor a sangre, el sonido de los chillidos, y huesos rotos inundaba la habitación mientras el rubio gimoteaba en el suelo apretándose las heridas en posición fetal.

Eustass se sentó sin consideración encima suyo, inmovilizándole y deleitándose en su cara de sufrimiento y terror. Desde la cama Law tenía una buena visión del espectáculo y lo que iba a hacer.

Lo que era perfecto.

Eustass alzó un puño en alto y lo estrelló contra la cara del otro. Algo crujió y la sangre comenzó a escapar por la nariz del rubio a mares. Donquixote chilló y intentó arañarle desesperado con la mirada borrosa por la sangre. El pelirrojo alzó una ceja sarcástica. Sabía que el otro tenía poderes de alguna clase y que sería fácil para él soltarse del agarre al que estaba sometido.

Pero parecía que se había olvidado del detalle y actuaba ahora solo por instinto, como un animal herido huyendo del depredador.

Y Eustass lo aprovechó.

Volvió a golpearle la cara con los nudillos. Esta vez algo crujió bajo su puño en la mejilla del rubio. Y entonces volvió a darle otro puñetazo más, y otro, y otro. El rubio seguía tumbado en el suelo sin escapar, sin fuerza para escapar, dejándose golpear como si nada. Atontado. Un ojo morado, un labio roto, sangre por todas partes, y aquella preciosa música de gritos y chillidos cada vez más ronca.

Eustass no paró de golpearle rabioso. Ni cuando el rubio perdió el conocimiento. Ni cuando Law le pidió que parase con voz asustada...simplemente tenía demasía rabia, demasiado ira concentrada contra aquella persona y contra el mundo en general. En alguna parte de su mente sabía que había perdido el control, pero aun así le dio igual.

Le habían hecho daño Law. Le había provocado miedo y terror.

Siguió golpeándole con ganas.

En algún momento al cabo de unas horas alguien entró en la habitación. Eustass siguió ignorándolo todo y simplemente siguió haciendo saltar las gotas de sangre por el aire. Sus nudillos dolían de tantos golpes que había dado, el mismo estaba bañado en sangre ajena. Pero aun seguía sin estar satisfecho.

De repente alguien le tomó por debajo de los hombros y le alzó del suelo alejándole de su presa. El pelirrojo parpadeó confuso saliendo del trance, pero aun así intentó resistirse y volver a golpear a su víctima. Golpeó las costillas del que le agarraba a duras penas y entonces dos ojos grises le miraron intensamente.

—Ya es suficiente—le dijo Trafalgar aún sujetándole e intentando detenerle.

Y solo con aquellas palabras y de aquella persona, Eustass se dejó separar del charco de sangre que cubría el suelo.

.

.

.

Kidd entró en la sala después del moreno ya que no quería ser el primero en entrar en la oscura habitación en la que sabían que estaban Law y Donquixote desde hacía varias horas. Y es que el miedo le inundaba, no sabía que se iba a encontrar allí dentro y se esperaba lo peor ¿Qué pasaría si habían violado a Law? ¿Qué pasaba si le habían hecho daño?¿Y si le...

Sus pies no avanzaban, simplemente se quedó paralizado en el marco de la puerta sin atreverse a entrar después del otro. Pero necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber qué había pasado y ayudarle a superarlo y a vengarse.

Porque como le hubiese hecho algo estaba claro que iba a haber sangre.

Lentamente y con el mayor esfuerzo de su vida avanzó un paso, y luego otro...

Una enorme mancha de sangre inundó su vista.

Su corazón se detuvo en su pecho y su boca se quedó seca. Durante un momento no pudo hacer más que contemplarla.

Law...había...

Alguien le golpeó en un hombro.

—Ayúdame ¿Quieres?—dijo Trafalgar de repente a su lado mirándole fijamente. Con aquellos ojos grises que siempre había adorado. La mano del moreno le acarició durante un momento el cuello con cariño—desencadénale de la cama—

Y Kidd entonces, atontado obedeció sin dudar. Alzando la vista miró a la susodicha cama y único mueble en la asquerosa habitación. Y su corazón volvió a latir al ver el pelo moreno entre las sábanas.

No era suya, la sangre no era suya.

El alivio le inundó y como una oleada de agua fría. Sus hombros se relajaron después de horas de tensión y sus puños se abrieron sin tener nada que destrozar.

Y entonces, más relajado paseó sus ojos por la habitación asimilando la situación. Trafalgar estaba ayudando a su versión adulta plagada de sangre a levantarse del charco rojo y a alejarse del cuerpo inconsciente. Los ojos de su versión adulta seguían con un aire peligroso mientras miraba al rubio en el suelo, lo que le puso ligeramente los pelos de punta. Muy pocas veces perdía el los nervios y aún más pocas había hecho una masacre como la que había hecho con aquel hombre.

Pero entonces vio a Law. Atado a la cama, con una mirada desesperada intentando pelearse con las esposas que le retenían y aun con la sudadera alzada y el pantalón desabrochado.

Corriendo y reaccionando por fin se abalanzó a ayudarle.

Ansiosos ambos pelearon por desabrochar las esposas y cuerdas que le ataban, las cuerdas fueron fáciles de deshacer y Law las pateó fuera de su alcance, pero las cadenas de Kairoseki eran tan gruesas que al final Kidd tuvo que forzarlas a la fuerza para que le liberasen. Cuando lo consiguieron y aun sin decir nada, Kidd ayudo al otro a vestirse rápidamente con movimientos bruscos y desesperados.

Y entonces, ya sin más que hacer, ambos se miraron a la cara por primera vez jadeando pesadamente.

Law volvía a llevar esas mirada perdida y aterrorizada y Kidd le observaba preocupado y aliviado al ver que estaba bien. Kidd aun sentía la adrenalina y el impacto de creerle muerto bombeando en sus venas.

 _Creí que le había perdido para siempre.._.

Kidd fue el primero en extender los brazos y estrujar al otro contra su pecho de un fuerte golpe. Sus manos volaron al pelo del otro acariciándole obsesivo, sus brazos le rodearon protectoramente y finalmente hundió la nariz en su pelo.

—Menos mal—dijo en un susurro contra el pelo del otro—pensé que te había perdido—

Y su voz sonó tan destrozada y perdida que Law no pudo más que devolverle el abrazo y hundir la cara en su cuello aspirando su aroma. Y por primera vez en horas se sintió en un lugar protegido y a salvo entre el posesivo abrazo del otro.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos sin poderlo evitar y se apretó más contra el menor. Kidd siguió acariciándole posesivo.

—Lo siento—murmuró Law—Lo siento—

Kidd entonces le levantó la cabeza para que le mirase a la cara, pero Law bajo la mirada incapaz de hacerlo. Con el pulgar Kidd le limpió las lágrimas que seguían bajándole de los ojos y apoyó su frente contra la suya en un gesto demasiado intimo.

—No vuelvas a separarte de mí—ordeno el pelirrojo—nunca—

Law asintió conforme con eso. Sabía que debería enfadarse porque el otro quisiese defenderle. Él no era tan débil como para necesitar protección, pero en aquellos momentos estaba demasiado destrozado como para darle importancia. Y el abrazo de Kidd se sentía tan bien.

Acurrucándose aún más contra el pelirrojo inclinó ligeramente la cabeza rozando sus labios contra los del menor en una suave indirecta. Sintió ligeramente asustado como Kidd se tensaba y se alejaba de él, y se temió entonces que hubiese malinterpretado la situación y que el otro en realidad solo sintiese amistad y aprecio por él. Pero al instante siguiente el otro le estaba devorando la boca con ganas y ya no se preocupó por nada más.

Relamido los labios de Kidd como el pelirrojo relamía los suyos. Gruñó de placer mientras rodeaba el cuello del otro con los brazos y sentía como el pelirrojo le rodeaba la cintura apretándole aún más en el posesivo abrazo.

Kidd le mordisqueo la lengua impaciente, rodeándole y alentándole a que explorase y bailase con él en su boca. Law le respondió al instante ansioso. Se acariciaron mutuamente intentando quitarse el aliento, saboreándose por fin después de tanta espera, sintiendo que con solo aquello no sería suficiente.

Pero Kidd de repente se separó de él con un gruñido frustrado y adolorido. Law volvió a buscar su boca desesperado, hambriento de aquellos pintados labios, pero, de nuevo, Kidd le detuvo con un ligero toque contra su labio.

—Aquí no— dijo el pelirrojo frustrado contra su boca—Así no—

Y Law entonces fue consciente de donde estaban: La habitación sucia donde casi le había violado. El charco de sangre seguía en el suelo rodeando el cuerpo de aquel hombre, y Trafalgar hablaba con Eustass en un rincón mandándole de vez en cuando miradas cabreadas a la parejita.

Law asintió. Tenía razón, no podían hacerlo aquí como si tal cosa, ni es que le importase que los mayores les viesen, pero definitivamente no quería hacerlo en aquel lugar.

Por suerte tenía un poder muy útil de su Akuma no mi que le permitía teletransportarse a voluntad. No sabía si después de haber llevado las esposas de Kairoseki funcionaria tan bien, aun se sentía débil, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Apretando a Kidd contra su cuerpo hasta pegar sus pechos creó un enorme círculo con su poder.

Kidd durante un momento le miró cabreado, al parecer no llevaba muy bien que le desobedecieran y que Law volviese a espachurrarse contra él no servía mucho para que se pudiese controlar y parar como había dicho que haría, pero al entender lo que pretendía el moreno le sonrió cómplice.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo que te quiero?—susurró apretándole también contra su cuerpo y estrujando sus nalgas con sus largos dedos.

Law río sintiéndose mil veces mejor con unas pocas palabras del pelirrojo de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Los dos mayores les miraban sorprendidos, aunque Eustass sonreía perversamente. Law le giño un ojo provocativa mente aun abrazando a Kidd.

Estaba totalmente claro lo que iban a hacer.

—Shambless—

El mundo giró a su alrededor y de repente estaban en otra cama. Solo que esta vez las sábanas eran de suave seda rosa, en vez de asquerosa lana y una agradable iluminación inundaba la sala creando un ambiente intimo y agradable. Law les había llevado a la suite de uno de los hoteles cercanos, habitación que, curiosamente, era una de las del hotel más caro de Sabondy.

Pero la verdad es que ambos prestaron muy poca atención a la habitación. Nada más llegar, Kidd ya había estampado a Law contra la cama y prácticamente le había arrancado la camisa.

Law quiso reír por la ansiedad del otro. Quiso reír de felicidad porque que Kidd le había rescatado y porque le había dicho que le quería. Law simplemente quería reír y llorar de felicidad.

Pero la boca del otro en su cuello rápidamente le hizo callar de golpe y morderse un labio para no empezar a gemir como una ramera. Directo al grano, como no. Apretó la cabeza del otro contra su cuello y arqueó la espalda dejando que las manos de Kidd le recorriesen cada centímetro de su desnuda piel morena.

Kidd masticó entonces la tierna piel de su cuello con sus dientes dejándole marcas y más marcas posesivas y claramente visibles que dejasen totalmente claro lo que habían hecho. Sus manos seguían explorando su cuerpo, recorriendo sus tatuajes y apretando todos los lugares correctos. Law se calentó rápidamente y se empezó a dar cuenta de que aquello no iba ser bonito y delicado, la necesidad era demasiado grande en ellos para aquello, y después de lo que había pasado, Kidd parecía decidido a marcarlo como suyo por el resto de la eternidad.

El moreno gimió ya irremediablemente cuando el otro le pellizcó un pezón sorpresivamente, y, sin poder aguantar más la inactividad, levantó una pierna para frotar su muslo contra la entrepierna del pelirrojo. Law volvió a gemir roncamente al sentir la enorme erección del otro y al imaginarse cómo se sentiría dentro suyo.

 _Genial, seguramente se sentirá genial._

Kidd por su parte comenzó a restregarse contra su muslo provocativamente, acercando cada vez más sus erecciones aún atrapadas por los pantalones. No sabía porqué pero el otro le había quitado toda la ropa a excepción de los apretados pantalones, y es más, parecía que quería dejárselos puestos costase lo que costase. A lo mejor tenía alguna clase de fetiche con ellos.

—Kidd—gimió Law desesperado por todo aquel movimiento— por favor—

Porque que el otro seguía apretándole contra el colchón sin dejarle poco más que frotarse contra él. Y poco a poco aquella fricción empezaba a ser insuficiente. Law aferró a Kidd del pelo cuando éste siguió bajando por su cuello hasta alcanzar el ya duro pezón que tanto se había entretenido pellizcando, y siguió mordisqueándolo sin piedad. Law se revolvió debajo suyo ansioso. Necesitaba más pero el otro al parecer se entretenía torturándole y arrancándole gemidos.

—Kidd— volvió a suplicar entre suspiros.

Y tan rápido como todo aquello había empezado se encontró dado la vuelta y con la cara pegada al colchón. Kidd, a su espalda, le rodeó con un brazo desde abajo y siguió pellizcándole el ahora dolorido pezón con ganas, disfrutando con los quejidos que conseguía sacarle con aquello. Estúpida obsesión y estúpido punto débil, pensó Law. La boca del menor comenzó enseguida a mordisquearle el hombro suavemente y su otra mano voló hasta su entrepierna.

Law ahora a cuatro patas con el peso del otro a sus espaldas gimió fuertemente y apretó las sabanas cuando Kidd comenzó a frotarle por encima del pantalón con ganas. Instintivamente levantó el trasero al aire sintiendo la erección del otro frotándose contra su trasero tan perfectamente

—Ropa—consiguió articular entre todo aquel repentino placer—Kidd...mucha ropa...quítamela—

Kidd gruñó entonces contra su oído por fin.

—Joder Law—porque Kidd nunca se lo había imaginado así. Y resultaba ahora Law le estaba pidiendo entre gemidos que le quitase la ropa. Erótico y jodidamente degradante. Aunque tampoco es que se fuera a quejar— como quieras—dijo lamiéndole aquellos dorados anillos en su oreja y sacándole otro escalofrío.

Dios, no podía tener suficiente de él. Aún había tanta piel que le quedaba por recorrer.

Desabrochándole el pantalón al moreno se lo bajó hasta las rodillas junto con la ropa interior de un fuerte tirón, y sin dudar, apretó una de aquellas redondas nalgas con su enorme mano. Law gimió temblando y Kidd le rodeó de nuevo atrapando su erección.

Su otra mano seguía masajeando su pecho y su boca repartía besos por su espalda. Law comenzó a moverse contra su mano buscando fricción y gimiendo ya en voz alta con aquellos deliciosos gemidos. Su trasero seguía en alto frotándose contra su aún cubierta erección y suplicando por ser tomado mientras a duras penas conseguía abrir las piernas por culpa del pantalón en sus rodillas.

Kidd gimió por todo aquello. Era demasiado erótico y él estaba demasiado necesitado.

Apartándose del otro momentáneamente y arrodillándose en la cama detrás del moreno, se bajó los pantalones y comenzó a frotar su pene totalmente erecto, pero aun cubierto por sus apretados bóxers, contra la entrada del otro, agarrando el trasero del otro, separándole las nalgas y balanceándolo en el movimiento que él quería.

Law gimió, sus bóxers estaban tan mojados por su necesidad que era prácticamente como si no llevar nada, sentía la delgada tela, pero sentía aún más la piel de Law frotándose contra él. Aun así el saber que aún quedaba una última barrera para tomar al moreno lo hacía todo aún más excitante, sobre todo cuando el otro le estaba suplicando prácticamente por que le follase y todo dependía únicamente de él.

—Kidd, por favor, por favor—seguía Law en una cantinela obsesiva.

Kidd le miraba extasiado, el otro se apretaba desesperado su necesidad intentando contener el orgasmo y los espasmos que comenzaban a inundarle. Tenía la cara hundida contra el colchón y balanceaba aquel perfecto trasero pidiendo por que entrase, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas exponiéndose completamente a su morada rojiza en total confianza.

Kidd jadeo, vale, no podía más.

Tomando una de las enormes almohadas del cabecero de la cama la introdujo debajo de las caderas del moreno para que no doliese tanto y ayudase a la postura. Después de todo esta vez no lo habían preparado y no había usado ni lubricante.

Cuando Law por su parte entendió lo que Kidd iba a hacer soltó un gemido de victoria y se recolocó sobre la almohada encontrando una posición cómoda y alzando aun más sus caderas para facilitarle aquello todo lo que pudiese.

Kidd se quitó por fin los bóxers. Y su miembro se alzó alto y poderoso en el aire. Gimió sin poderlo evitar ante la sensación de liberación y Law le respondió al gemido con otro apremiante al girarse y ver su enorme miembro tan cerca de su trasero.

Kidd cerró los ojos cuando apretó su miembro contra la entrada de Law. _Lento, tengo que ir lento, no le he preparado y no le quiero hacer daño._ Pero era gran estrecho y caliente, lo más perfecto que jamás había hecho, simplemente encajaban a la perfección.

Al poco rato ya estaba totalmente dentro suyo sin ningún problema y Law aun así no parecía que se estuviese muriendo de dolor.

—¿Law?—preguntó de todas formas.

No le veía la cara y no sabía si estaría bien. Pero el otro solo tembló debajo suyo y cuando se giró a mirarle tenían la boca abierta en busca de aire y la miradas perdida.

Kidd abrió los ojos como platos. No aquello no podía ser.

—No me digas que te has...—

Pero la mancha blanca sobre las sábanas era una prueba irrefutable y la reacción de Law ante el comentario fue inmediata. Este frunció el ceño cabreado y ofendido por haberse corrido tan rápido.

—Es culpa tuya por tardar tanto en...ah—

Kidd comenzó a moverse sin dignarse siquiera en escucharle al ver que estaba perfectamente, saliendo y entrando sin problema alguno y cambiando ligeramente de postura con cada potente embestida en busca de la próstata del otro. Su necesidad era demasiado grande y ya había aguantado suficiente. Ahora le tocaba a el pasárselo bien.

—N-no tan fuerte idiota...—empezó Law mientras echaba un brazo hacia atrás intentando detenerle—acabo de correrme...y estoy demasiado sensible para...ah, ah—

Sip, ahí estaba. Kidd comenzó a atacar sin piedad alguna la próstata del mayor con cada embestida. Law tembló de nuevo bajo suyo demasiado sensible después del primer orgasmo y se corrió una segunda vez entre las sábanas después de unas cuantas certeras embestidas más.

Adorable. Aunque por el ceño fruncido y el sonrojo en su cara estaba claro que Law no pensaba lo mismo.

Kidd de todas formas gimió al sentir su entrada apretándole fuertemente cuando se corrió la segunda vez, pero aun así siguió embistiendo aquella estrecha entrada ralentizando un poco el ritmo sin permitirse llegar al orgasmo.

Cada vez las embestidas eran más fuertes y potentes pero más erráticas y desesperadas. Law parecía haber perdido ya la capacidad de hablar o reprocharle nada. Prácticamente con el otro golpeando su próstata de aquella manera parecía incapaz de salir de un orgasmo tras otro.

Kidd gruñó finalmente cuando el moreno eyaculo una tercera vez y su entrada volvió a estrangularle el pene. Sintiendo sus músculos temblar y contraerse lo inevitable, se arqueó sobre el cuerpo del otro y se corrió en aquel lugar que ahora marcaría como de su propiedad.

Durante unos preciosos momentos todo a su alrededor perdió la definición y solo vio blanco.

Al final dejó caer al lado de Law que seguía temblando todavía entre espasmos de placer. Dándole la vuelta le volvió a devorar la boca mientras su mano volaba a la erección del moreno ayudándole a acabar de correrse.

Law le abrazo fuertemente mientras se revolvía debajo suyo gimiendo con voz afónica.

Al final se tumbaron uno al lado del otro. Law jadeando contra el pecho del mayor y el otro abrazándole y siguiendo las líneas de sus tatuajes en la espalda con delicadeza.

—Eres...un bestia—dijo Law intentando recuperar el aire.

—Y me adoras— respondió el otro arrogante riéndose de él.

—Tu...es que no sabes nada...de fisiología humana—siguió Law—no puedes follarte a una persona que acaba de tener un orgasmo como si nada—

El otro le beso en el pelo cariñosamente.

—Estabas gimiendo perfectamente, no parecía que te estuvieses muriendo, así que seguí—

—Hijo de...—

—Si tanto te preocupa, intenta aguantar más la próxima vez—dijo de nuevo con una mirada arrogante. Aquella sesión de sexo realmente le había aumentado aun mas su enorme ego.

Pero el silencio que precedió al comentario estaba plagado de muerte.

—¿Que estas insinuando Kidd?—pregunto Law aun tumbado encima del otro con voz asesina.

Y Kidd se dio entonces cuenta del error que había cometido.

Poniéndose nervioso giro a Law hasta poder mirarle a los ojos. O dios, estaba cabreado...¿Era normal que se excitase con aquello?¿Y con las marcas que le había dejado por el cuello?

—Yo no insinuaba nada—dijo nervioso— ¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero?—siguió intentando cambiar de tema.

Y Law abrió los ojos sorprendido, y mientras esquivaba su mirada volvió a ponerse de un precioso color rojo.

—Eres idiota—respondió el moreno tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano.

Y el miembro de Kidd volvió a alzarse en toda su gloria. Levantándose de nuevo sobre el moreno le abrió de piernas y se apretó contra él.

Law le miro entonces con terror.

—Tienes que estar de broma—

Aquella noche lo hicieron varias veces y a la mañana siguiente Law decidió que iba a castar a Kidd.

* * *

Joer, es en caps como este que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me queda por mejorar U_U, pero bueno, me ha gustado como el cap va mejorando poco a poco desde la pelea del proncipio hasta el final empalagosete. Me gusta como Kidd va animando a Law y arreglando las cosas

Y ademas, ¡me he conseguido controlar con el lemon! XD, por fin escribo uno minimamente cortito que entre en un cap. vamos avanzando señores (creo que en parte se debe a lo desesperados que estaban pero bueno).

En fin, espero que os haya gustado, cada vez quedan menos capitulos, yo creo que con dos mas lo finiquito.

Un beso muy fuerte y gracias por leer.


	11. Malentendido

Bueno, este cap es uno de los que mas me gusan de la historia n_n es complicado y bastante largo pero me setia "inspirada" para escribirlo y creo que al final me ha gustado como ha quedado.

En fin, espero que os guste

* * *

Los dos hombres en medio de la habitación gruñeron al ver desaparecer de la cama a los dos chicos, que habían estado en ella hasta hacía un momento. Kidd y Law, como siempre, hacían lo que les daba la gana. Trafalgar y Eustass sabían lo que iban a hacer a continuación los jóvenes, la memoria de su primera vez seguía estando tan clara como el primer día. Había sido bonito, incluso tierno, a partir de esa vez no habían podido separarse por más de tres días, la necesidad demasiado grande, pero aun así, eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora, seguían cabreados el uno con el otro y que la situación se había vuelto entre ellos repentinamente muy incómoda.

Trafalgar miró resignado al pelirrojo a su lado totalmente cubierto de sangre y aun fulminando al rubio en el suelo con ojos peligrosos. Por mucho que lo intentó no pudo evitar excitarse ante la imagen del otro entrando en aquel estado kamikaze por verle a él en peligro.

No pudo tampoco evitar que el aprecio y cariño surgieran de nuevo.

—Deberíamos sacarle de aquí y llevarle con su versión adulta—dijo Trafalgar mirando a la mancha de sangre en el suelo con indiferencia— no quiero más problemas—.

El moreno sintió entonces la mirada del otro atravesándole el cuerpo. Tan intensa y hambrienta que era como estar delante de un depredador. Pero Trafalgar la ignoro totalmente, sabía que Eustass quería hablar de nuevo, y que quería disculparse y aclarar lo que había pasado ahora que el de ojos grises había bajado la guardia.

Trafalgar todavía no estaba preparado para hacerlo.

Así que, en lugar de darle al otro un momento para pensar en que decir, el moreno camino hacia el hombre inconsciente en el suelo y, pasándose un brazo del chico por los hombros, le alzó del suelo con dificultad. El rubio siempre había sido grande, incluso en su juventud le sacaba varias cabezas, por lo que el moreno se encontró balanceándose precariamente sin poder sujetarle del todo.

—Ayúdame— le ordenó al pelirrojo.

Pero el de mirada dorada solo le seguía mirando intensamente poniéndole cada vez más nervioso y consciente de si mismo. Definitivamente el recordar lo que había pasado, y lo que estarían haciendo sus versiones más jóvenes, no les había sentado bien a ninguno de los dos.

—Eustass—volvió a llamarle intentando atrapar su atención y desviar su mirada dorada de su cuerpo.

—¿Porque le quieres ayudar?—pregunto el pelirrojo entonces tranquilamente, y aún sin apartar la mirada de su cuerpo—¿No te había hecho tanto daño? ¿Por qué no le matas y punto?—

Trafalgar guardó silencio. La verdad es que la respuesta no la sabía ni el. Seria fan fácil acabar con el rubio así, se evitaría tantos problemas...

—No quiero ser como él —respondió al final— y si le mato ahora no podré vengarme como quería, y tu habrás hecho todo el trabajo por mi—

—Y odias que yo haga algo por ti ¿hum?—preguntó el mayor cruzándose de brazos y mirándole aún serio.

La tensión volvió a inundar el aire rápidamente entre ambos.

—Sí—respondió duramente Trafalgar imprimiéndole a la corta palabra el cabreo que empezaba a sentir.

No iba a hablar. No quería hablar de ello y menos en un lugar plagado de sangre y donde el pelirrojo le había salvado tan desesperadamente. No iba a dejarse arrastrar a una conversación como tampoco iba a darle las gracias por lo que había hecho. No se lo había pedido en primer lugar. Así que, recolocando el destrozado cuerpo del rubio sobre los hombros, comenzó a andar hacia la salida del la habitación sin mediar palabra.

Sin embargo tuvo que morderse la lengua cuando el pelirrojo, actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada, se acercó a él y tomó el otro brazo del rubio pasándoselo a la vez por sus hombros. Ayudándole como le había pedido, sin protestar ni discutir y, por primera vez, comportándose como alguien civilizado.

Trafalgar se relajó sin poderlo evitar al ver que el pelirrojo dejaba el tema. Lentamente comenzaron a andar en silencio arrastrando al rubio con ellos como un cadáver moribundo. Si la situación era una mierda en aquel momento, empeoró aún más cuando salieron de la casa abandonada en la que el rubio había encerrado a Law, y entraron en las calles de Sabondy. La gente salía huyendo y corriendo al verles cubiertos de sangre y arrastrando un cuerpo. Ya eran lo suficientemente famosos como para que la gente conociera sus caras de los carteles de se busca y ahora, con sangre y con la cara de mala leche que seguía llevando Eustass, la gente parecía que no estaba corriendo lo suficientemente rápido al huir de ellos.

Los marines no tardaron en aparecer, ni los cazarecompensas ni los rivales cobardes que intentaban matarte cuando peor estuvieses. Trafalgar usó su poder para huir de ellos a cada momento que aparecían intentando evitar la confrontación y la escenita. Eustass solo le seguía sin decir nada.

Finalmente llegaron al parque donde Doflamingo seguía jugando con los niños felizmente.

Eustass al ver al rubio mayor rápidamente se tensó y se colocó protectoramente enfrente Trafalgar tapándole de la visión del mayor. Trafalgar detrás de la espalda del pelirrojo rodó los ojos dramáticamente. Empujando al otro para que se apartase, arrastro al rubio inconsciente hasta donde estaba el rubio mayor rodeado por los niños.

Cuando llegó, soltó arrogantemente a Donquixote a los pies de Doflamingo con un gesto brusco y sin delicadeza. El chico cayó patéticamente sobre el jabonoso suelo en una posición extraña y aun cubierto de sangre y lágrimas resecas.

Doflamingo por su parte solo alzó una ceja de forma sarcástica y miró al moreno curioso mientras los niños huían de la escena para irse a refugiar con Bepo y Eustass en la otra punta del parque. Trafalgar se encogió entonces de hombros en respuesta a la muda pregunta de Doflamingo y se giró a señalar a Eustass que había empezado a hablar con Killer animadamente.

Y a pesar de todo, Eustass seguía sin dejar de vigilarle de reojo, se dio cuenta Trafalgar.

—La culpa es suya—le dijo al rubio— si tienes algún problema lo hablas con él— por qué Trafalgar pasaba de meterse en más problemas.

—No, esta bien, si le ha dejado así se lo debe de haber merecido—le respondió el otro como si no pasase nada y su versión adolescente no estuviese desangrándose a sus pies.

Trafalgar asintió dando todo el asunto por concluido. Ahora tocaba coger a los niños y llevarlos al hotel a que descansasen, con todo aquello se había hecho tarde y los niños no habían ni comido algo decente, tal vez tenían que...

—Law—le llamó de repente Doflamingo. Trafalgar se volvió a mirarle de nuevo mientras el rubio tomaba al chico inconsciente a sus pies en brazos— siento todo esto, de verdad, pero espero que por lo menos seas feliz con ese pelirrojo—le dijo con una sonrisa triste.

 _¿Qué?_

Trafalgar sintió al instante como su corazón se detenía y como toda la sangre se le subía a la cara. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta?¿Como narices lo había sabido? Rápidamente intentó excusarse y aclarar el supuesto malentendido.

—No...yo...—pero el otro ya se había dado la vuelta y se alejaba de él con el adolescente en sus brazos y el niño rubio detrás sonriendo.

Trafalgar por un momento se sintió ligeramente asustado.

¿Tanto se notaba que habían estado juntos? ¿Lo vería todo el mundo o sólo había sido Doflamingo?

Girándose encaró a Eustass de nuevo aun sintiendo su cara arder. Eustass le miró curioso y ligeramente divertido. Trafalgar le enseñó su precioso dedo corazón con un elegante movimiento y se dirigió a donde estaban los niños.

Law-chan se abalanzó a abrazarle sin dudar en cuanto le vio acercarse mientras que Kidd-kun se acercó más tímidamente. Trafalgar los abrazo a ambos sin dudar, después de todo siempre era más fácil encarar a los niños que a los adultos.

—¿Queréis que volvamos al hotel a comer y a descansar?—pregunto intentando aún tranquilizarse.

Los niños corretearon a su alrededor gritándole alabanzas y las ganas que tenían de comer determinada comida. Trafalgar no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al verles. Pasase lo que pasase los niños siempre sonreían por cualquier cosa quitándoles a ellos cualquier preocupación que pudiesen tener.

Definitivamente siempre le habían gustado los niños.

Tomando a cada enano de la mano, comenzó a andar en dirección al hotel con tranquilidad, charlando con los niños de lo que habían estado haciendo en el parque y lo bien que se lo habían pasado. Eustass, sin dudar, comenzó a seguirles tras despedirse de Killer dándoles algunas órdenes más para que mantuviesen el barco a punto por si era necesario usarlo.

Los cuatro no tardaron en llegar a la habitación del hotel y en ordenar al servicio de habitaciones todo lo que los niños querían comer. De los dos adolescentes seguía sin haber ni rastro y al parecer todo el mundo parecía evitar preguntar sobre el tema, así que, simplemente, se sentaron ellos cuatro a la mesa como una familia normal y empezaron a comer con ganas dándose cuenta entonces del hambre que tenían.

La pizza cubierta de queso fundido y derretido se acabó en un momento gracias a los ansiosos niños que no dejaban de pelearse con los hilos de queso, y, los espaguetis con setas y nata no duraron tampoco mucho más. Trafalgar picoteaba de un plato de enormes nachos dorados con guacamole mientras vigilaba que los niños no se atragantasen y comiesen bien y despacio. Eustass por su parte mordisqueaba un enorme plato de costillas a la barbacoa mandándole miradas aún más intensas a Law cada vez que este se metía otro nacho en la boca y se lamia, provocativa pero inconscientemente, los dedos intentando limpiárselos.

Aun así no paso nada y todo parecía tranquilo y agradable.

Hasta que llegaron a los postres con chocolate y fruta caramelizada, y Law-chan hizo la pregunta incómoda.

—¿Por qué estáis enfadados?—

Los dos mayores empalidecieron al instante y dejaron de comer mientras ambos niños les miraban con curiosidad. Eustass entonces, después de recuperar la compostura, miró a Trafalgar con una sonrisa divertida, como retándole a explicarlo. Trafalgar le dio una patada fuertemente por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Por qué crees que estamos enfadado?—preguntó Law poniéndose a la defensiva.

—No se—respondió el niño metiéndose en la boca otra enorme cucharada de Brownie—...pero Kidd y Law están hablando todo el rato y riéndose el uno del otro. Vosotros no lo hacéis—

Y de nuevo los niños les miraron con la curiosidad en sus ojos en busca de una explicación.

Trafalgar entonces no supo cómo responder a eso, o huir de la situación, conocía esa mirada en los niños y de esta no se escapaba, aunque tampoco le hizo falta cuando Eustass comenzó a hablar por él.

—Bueno, un día Trafalgar se presentó en mi barco y me empezó a gritar—empezó el pelirrojo mirando al niño fijamente— y cuando yo intenté defenderme de lo que él decía y explicar la situación, me mandó a la mierda y se marchó felizmente. Desde entonces me guarda un estúpido rencor y me intenta hacer la vida imposible cada vez que puede—respondió felizmente haciéndose la víctima.

Cosa que funcionó a la perfección.

Los niños miraron entonces a Trafalgar acusadoramente y el moreno frunció el ceño poniéndose al instante a la defensiva aun más. La culpa no había sido suya, la culpa era del idiota pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué le gritaste?—preguntó Kidd-kun mirándole enfadado, como si la ofensa se la hubiese hecho a él.

—Bueno—dijo Trafalgar sonriéndole entonces al pelirrojo con mirada falsa y vengativa— resulta que Eustass y yo teníamos una "relación" y una alianza pirata hace algún tiempo—dijo el moreno viendo como los ojos de los niños brillaban emocionados ante sus palabras— pero un día, Eustass decidió mandarlo todo a la mierda y atacó mi submarino con uno de sus barcos matando a varios de mis hombres. Y luego, cuando fui a buscar una explicación, me lo encuentro retozando en la cama con una mujer rubia con un buen par de tetas y totalmente feliz—

Las miradas acusadoras volaron rápidamente a Eustass con el reproche en ellas. Trafalgar juraba que incluso la mirada de Law-chan podía matar al pelirrojo. Pero Eustass solo le miraba a él con el ceño fruncido.

—No fue así—se excusó como siempre—No pasó lo que crees que paso—

—¿Ah no?—siguió Law mirándole aburrido mientras tomaba una fresa y la mojaba en el bol de nata y chocolate que las acompañaba.

—No— respondió seriamente el pelirrojo.

Trafalgar río sarcástico con el odio en la mirada.

—Por supuesto que no ¿Cómo podrías hacer tú algo malo?—se burló sin piedad.

El silencio tenso volvió a inundar la sala mientras los niños les miraban preocupados e incómodos. Eustass fulminaba a Trafalgar como queriendo decir algo y el moreno solo seguía comiendo fresas ignorándole como siempre.

—Entonces...¿Qué paso?—preguntó Kidd-kun queriendo defender al mayor y a sí mismo.

Kidd se volvió a mirar al niño seriamente, como queriendo demostrar a su versión en miniatura que era alguien decente y no el subnormal que Trafalgar le acusaba de ser.

—Uno de mis hombres me traiciono—empezó rápidamente.

La respuesta de Trafalgar no se hizo esperar.

—Ya claro—dijo rodando los ojos dando a entender que no se creía ni una palabra —por favor Kidd, esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo, si vas a mentir esfuérzate por lo menos un poco más—

Eustass cabreado dio un golpe a la mesa fulminando a Trafalgar con sus ojos dorados y alzando la voz más de lo normal.

—¡¿Podrías dejarme hablar alguna vez?! ¡¿Podrías dejar que me explicase alguna vez?!—le gritó al moreno que seguía comiendo fresas tranquilamente.

Trafalgar al instante quiso responderle en el mismo tono, quiso insultarle y partirle la cara como siempre hacían, pero el jadeo ahogado a su lado le hizo contenerse. Los niños les miraban asustados mientras se daban la mano fuertemente dándose apoyo mutuo.

Trafalgar se reclinó en la silla frustrado.

Eustass también pareció darse cuenta del miedo de los niños porque gruñendo también se recostó en la silla y comenzó a comer de la bolsa de galletas con chocolate. Al cabo de un rato los niños parecieron volverse a relajar porque Law-chan volvió a preguntar:

—¿Y qué pasó?—

Eustass suspiro mientras removía las galletas distraído intentando encontrar una con más chocolate que el resto. Todavía sin levantar la vista para mirar a los otros.

—Uno de mis hombres llevaba varios meses intentando hacer un motín en mi contra. Desde que entramos en el nuevo mundo—explicó— Decía que no aprobaba mi forma de hacer las cosas, él quería traficar con las armas y drogas que nos ofrecían y yo me negaba. Tampoco apoyaba la alianza con Trafalgar—

Ante esto el moreno levantó una ceja. Recordaba haber escuchado discusiones en el barco del pelirrojo cuando habían hecho la alianza así como a Kidd protestando sobre el tema. Trafalgar incluso recordaba al extraño hombre del que Kidd hablaba, recordaba haber tenido alguna discusión con él cuando las cosas se habían calentado un poco.

—¿Y porque no le echaste de la tripulación?—preguntó Kidd-kun.

Eustass sonrió seguramente sintiéndose orgulloso de la agudeza de su versión en miniatura.

—No podía—explico—era un compañero, un amigo, o al menos yo lo consideraba así, y además, no quería causar problemas en la tripulación, había gente que apoyaba sus teorías absurdas—

Y si le echaba, se convertiría él en el malo y los hombres se volverían en su contra en cuanto el idiota se hiciese un poco la víctima. La tripulación de Kidd era leal, como todas, pero siempre sentaba mal cuando se expulsaba a un nakama de la tripulación.

—¿Y entonces qué...?—preguntó esta vez Trafalgar queriendo llegar al meollo de la cuestión.

Al escucharle preguntar Eustass rápidamente se volvió a mirarle seriamente. Como sorprendido porque se interesase y como queriendo demostrarle que decía la verdad.

—Descubrió mi "relación" con Trafalgar—siguió explicando a los niños—y decidió aprovecharla en mi contra. Tomó uno de mis barcos y atacó a Law haciéndose pasar por mí. Su plan era que nos matásemos mutuamente. Gracias a dios lo descubrí a tiempo y le mande al fondo del mar antes de que consiguiese hacerle más daño a Law—

Trafalgar entonces río divertido. Por supuesto, él siempre era la damisela en apuros. Que él recordase no había necesitado la ayuda de nadie, él solo consiguió destruir el barco del pelirrojo lo suficiente antes de poder salir de allí.

—Mientes muy bien Eustass-ya, podrías dedicarte a esto y todo—soltó burlonamente— lamentablemente para ti yo no nací ayer y no me lo trago—

Kidd volvió a fulminarle con la mirada.

—Es la verdad, ¿para qué iba yo a hundir mi propio barco? ¿Nunca lo has pensado?—intentó defenderse de nuevo.

Trafalgar sí que lo había pensado. Nunca había acabado de comprender por qué había aparecido otro barco del pelirrojo y había hundido al primero. Eustass era mecánico, a él no le costaría reparar los desperfectos que Law había hecho a su barco, por lo que sí lo había hundido debía deberse a otra razón. La conclusión final a la que había llegado en aquel entonces era que simplemente le había supuesto menos molestia hundirlo que repararlo.

Ahora lo veía claramente de otra manera: Lo había hundido para acabar con el hombre que lo tripulaba. Vale, por lo menos esta vez le concedería esto.

Aunque aún quedaba otro tema que aclarar: el que más le molestaba de todos.

—¿Y la mujer?—pregunto seriamente y con voz tensa.

No quería realmente escuchar aquello, pero ahora que habían comenzado a confesar mejor llegar hasta el final. Su cuerpo sin embargo se tensó y cerró los puños preparándose para enfrentar el golpe que esperaba recibir.

—Eso fue solamente mala coordinación—-respondió entonces Eustass.

Trafalgar abrió los ojos incrédulo ¿Mala coordinación? Hijo de puta, así que había esperado que no le encontrase y seguir poniéndole los cuernos felizmente.

Trafalgar le miró con odio y por fin Eustass pareció comprender lo que había dicho. Echándose hacia atrás en el asiento alzó las manos de forma defensiva.

—Es verdad —se excuso— después del incidente del barco me deprimí ya que no aparecías por ningún lado y pensaba que te habías enfadado conmigo pensando que el responsable del ataque había sido yo. Pensé que no me volverías a dirigir la palabra. Estaba deprimido y había alcohol de por medio. Me emborraché —confesó patéticamente— La chica rubia solo pasaba por el bar y se obsesiono conmigo, en serio. No me dejaba en paz y no entendía que un pirata como yo no quisiese nada con "alguien" como ella— le dijo a Trafalgar rápidamente en cuanto vio su cara de incredulidad— Entraste justo cuando se me abalanzó encima cabreada porque no le hacía caso y, lógicamente, lo malinterpretaste—

Trafalgar siguió fulminando a Eustass. Ambos parecían haberse olvidado de los niños que seguían comiendo enfrente suyo, la conversación demasiado importante para ambos.

Sin embargo, para Trafalgar, seguían faltando pruebas.

—¿Por qué debería creerte?—preguntó fríamente.

—¿Eres idiota?—le gritó Eustass alzándose de la mesa para encarar al otro desesperado— Te amaba por aquel entonces y te sigo amando. Y lo sabes. ¿Por qué me acostaría con una puta barata teniéndote a ti? ¿Por qué mierda nunca confías en mí?—siguió Eustass.

Trafalgar también se levantó de la mesa para encararle cara a cara. Sin dejarse engatusar por las palabras del otro ni un segundo. Aún seguía enfadado por todos aquellos años de dolor y sufrimiento, por el sentimiento de traición al ver al pelirrojo con otra mujer. Simplemente no le podía perdonar tan fácilmente.

—¿A quién llamas idiota bastardo?—gruñó en la cara del pelirrojo buscando solo pelear, cabrear al otro como siempre hacían y acabar con todo aquel momento de reconciliación.

Porque no quería reconciliarse.

Eustass le miró incrédulo.

—¿Pero te estás escuchando?—dijo entonces acercándose a él y agarrándole de los hombros fuertemente para dar énfasis a lo que decía— ¿Te digo que te quiero y te preocupas por si te llamo idiota? ¿Estás loco?—

Trafalgar entonces no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apartar la vista de la del otro. Por mucho que quisiese negarlo aun seguía sintiendo algo por el pelirrojo, habían vivido demasiado juntos como para olvidarlo de repente, y ahora Kidd volvía a gritarle a la cara que le quería y prácticamente podía ver las ganas que tenía el otro de convencerle y que le perdonase.

Decía la verdad tuvo que reconocer Trafalgar al final. Sus ojos demostraban demasiado dolor y arrepentimiento en aquel momento como para que fuese mentira, y sus dedos se le clavaba en los brazos como si tuviese miedo de que al soltarle volviese a desaparecer en uno de sus conocidos trucos.

Tenía miedo de perderle de nuevo, y parecía desesperado por recuperarle a cualquier costa.

 _Me sigue queriendo._

Al final Trafalgar se tapó la mano con el dorso de la mano sintiéndose perdido.

—Cállate—le dijo al otro al fin sin más argumentaciones en contra pero sin querer aun soltar las palabras de perdón.

Aun así Eustass le miró entonces con sorpresa, dándose cuenta de que se había rendido y aceptaba su versión de los hechos. Aun no le había perdonado, pero le creía, y eso ya era un avance descomunal para el pelirrojo.

Sin poderlo evitar sonrió totalmente feliz haciendo que Trafalgar se sonrojara aun mas y se separase de él con un manotazo. El moreno se sentó entonces en la silla de nuevo ignorando a los otros tres y adueñándose entonces del bol de fresas posesivamente.

Eustass seguía sonriendo depredadoramente cuando también se sentó en la mesa a su lado en silencio.

—Fufufufu—rio Law-chan sonriendo feliz y mirando a los adultos divertido.

Los cuatro entonces continuaron comiendo en silencio con un ambiente mucho más relajado e incluso alegre. Con la actitud despreocupada de los niños, rápidamente los adultos se olvidaron de la situación que acababan de vivir y solo disfrutaron de la compañía del resto entre risas y comentarios estúpidos.

Hasta que los niños se quedaron dormidos de cansancio en las sillas. Había sido un día largo para todos, aunque los niños, como siempre, lo acusaban mucho más.

Sonriendo protectoramente, los mayores les tomaron en brazos y les llevaron a la enorme cama que compartían acostándoles uno al lado del otro entre las esponjosas mantas. Luego, cerraron las cortinas hasta sumir la habitación en la oscuridad y salieron de la habitación en silencio cerrando la puerta para que pudiesen dormir con tranquilidad.

Quedándose entonces ellos dos solos.

La tranquilidad no duró ni un segundo cuando Eustass se colocó rapidamente detrás del moreno que todavía seguía sujetando el manillar de la puerta. Trafalgar se quedó quieto al sentir como el pelirrojo apoyaba la frente en su hombro delicadamente, como con miedo a tocarle más y que saliese huyendo.

El moreno se puso nervioso sin poderlo evitar. No aguantaba las situaciones íntimas y empalagosas y estaba claro que estaba a punto de tener una con Eustass Kidd, después de todo, aún quedaban algunas cosas que aclarar y discutir.

Aun así, todo pensamiento desapareció de su mente en cuanto el pelirrojo abrió la boca.

—Law—susurró el menor a sus espaldas— lo siento—

El de ojos grises sintió al instante como el enfado desaparecía progresivamente a cada momento que pasaba y como el aprecio y cariño volvían a surgir en su interior. Law se odio ligeramente al estar perdonando al otro tan fácilmente y no presentar un poco más de pelea, aun quería hacerle sufrir bastante más en venganza por lo que le había hecho pasar a él.

— Cállate de una vez—dijo al final cabreado con tanta emotividad y drama.

Tenía que huir de la situación empalagosa de una buena vez o a saber lo que acabaría haciendo.

Para su desgracia Eustass parecía tener otro planes, y sin dejarle escaparse de él en lo más mínimo le abrazó desde atrás fuertemente, aun con la frente en su hombro y aquella extraña aura arrepentida rodeándole. Inmediatamente sus cuerpos encajaron tan perfectamente como en el primer día en aquel abrazo, y ambos recodaron en un instante como era sentir al otro contra su piel y el calor ajeno cuando se unían juntos en una cama.

Trafalgar no pudo evitar temblar entre los brazos del pelirrojo, aunque al parecer Eustass tenía aún más cosas que decirle.

—Law en serio, lo siento—repitió el pelirrojo contra su oreja.

Y Law se encontró cayendo una vez más en la trampa de el de ojos dorados. No podía con el menor cuando se ponía de esa forma, tan inocente y dolido, despertaba cada instinto protector que tenía dentro haciendo que quisiera rendirse y darle al menor el perdón y todo lo que quisiese.

— Ya me ha quedado claro Eustass-ya—respondió de todas formas con aquel tono enfadado.

Por qué no iba a caer, no iba a caer, había aprendido y madurado bastante en estos años como para...

—Law—le llamó Kidd de nuevo.

—¿Qué?—respondió el otro con voz plagada de fastidio mientras aún estaba siendo abrazado por el menor tan perfectamente.

—Te quiero—y su voz sonó tan rota y necesitada que Law no pudo más.

 _Mierda_

Girándose entre los brazos del otro, le abrazó del cuello con fuerza y le tiró suavemente del pelo para que alzase la cara y le mirase.

—Idiota—susurró él con la misma voz rota y emociona mientras volvía a unir sus labios después de años de soledad.

* * *

Me gusta como acaba esto, y como los dos idiotas consiguen controlarse al tener a los niños delante y por fin mantienen la conversación XD

Pero que monos que son~

En fin esto se acaba señores, el siguiente cap es el ultimo definitivamente, Ha durado bastante el fic a decir verdad (principalmente por culma de mi mala organizacion) pero ya esta.

En fin espero que os haya gustado.

Un besoncio guapos.


	12. Vuelta a la normalidad

Buaaaa el capitulo final, que tristeza, con lo que me ha costado esta historia, En fin, es bastante largo, espero que os guste n_n

* * *

Trafalgar no se resistió mucho cuando Eustass le empujó contra la pared con fuerza, con sus manos acariciándole por encima de la gruesa chaqueta que llevaba. Más bien todo lo contrario, con ansia Law alzó también sus tatuadas manos hasta el suave pelo del otro, tirando de las hebras rojas y sujetándole la cabeza para profundizar aún más el beso que se estaban dando. Eustass gruño encantado con su gesto y su ansiedad y se apretó más contra su boca en respuesta hasta que el contacto casi fue doloroso.

El moreno en cambio emitió un sonido de puro placer contra la boca del pelirrojo antes de saltar, en una prueba de confianza absoluta, y rodear la cintura del menor con sus largas piernas. El de ojos dorados siseo por lo bajo como si el atrevido movimiento del otro le estuviera torturando dolorosamente, pero al instante siguiente sus manos estaban en su trasero sujetándole con firmeza y posesividad. Law sonrió contra el desesperado beso, había cosas que no cambiaban nunca al parecer y el hecho de que Kidd se volviese loco cada vez que él tomaba mínimamente la iniciativa parecía seguir teniendo efecto.

Eustass volvió a empotrarle contra la pared obligándole a abrir aún más las piernas para él. Trafalgar le clavo las uñas en el cuero cabelludo al sentir como el ligero bulto entre sus pantalones se apretaba contra los fuertes abdominales del de piel pálida. Trafalgar odio al instante los pantalones que le separaban del otro y del delicioso contacto piel contra piel que hacia horas que deseaba.

Con la lengua del otro en su boca, el moreno susurro palabras inteligibles que sonaron a súplica de necesidad. Sentía sus pulmones al límite de las asfixia, pero para su regocijo no parecía el único afectado. Kidd jadeaba pesadamente contra su boca mientras una mano le bajaba la cremallera del pesado abrigo con dificultad por tener que sostenerle todavía contra la pared. Según la maldita prenda se abría, el pelirrojo devoraba cada centímetro de piel morena que quedaba expuesta, con una concentración que hacía a Trafalgar jadear en respuesta. Eustass parecía incapaz de apartar la mirada de su cuerpo o sus labios de su boca, prácticamente parecía que estaba memorizando de nuevo, prácticamente parecía incapaz de creerse que podía volver a tocarle.

De repente la cremallera se acabo y el abrigo se abrió al completo exponiéndole sin reservas, el pelirrojo tembló ante la visión y ambos cayeron al suelo jadeando siendo el pelirrojo incapaz de sostenerles más. Eustass cayó de rodillas y con las manos a ambos lados del moreno, y Trafalgar termino sentado sobre su regazo con piernas y brazos rodeándole sin querer retroceder ni un milímetro del cuerpo del menor.

Eustass se apretó de nuevo contra el moreno, su respiración rápida y pesada haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello mientras el de ojos grises pasaba sus labios por la dura línea de su mandíbula. Trafalgar inclinó la cabeza a un lado exponiendo su cuello a las atenciones del de ojos dorados en otra muestra de absoluta confianza. Eustass abrió la boca sobre su pulso y Trafalgar espero el mordisco prácticamente gimiendo de anticipado, podía ver los ojos del otro a duras penas, ojos que también le miraban a él con atención, plagados del fuego del maldito infierno.

 _Tan caliente._

Eustass se movió entonces un ligero milímetro sobre su cuello y Trafalgar cerró los ojos y gimió con fuerza sin que el otro hubiese hecho nada todavía. Pero Eustass no le mordió en lo más mínimo, en cambio se alejó ligeramente de él como si aquel último movimiento hubiese confirmado algo y ahora ya estuviese satisfecho. Estúpido idita. Trafalgar sin embargo tembló en un espasmo de placer incontrolable cuando el otro, aun mirándole con aquella seriedad y concentración, pasó una experimental mano por su pecho con dedos ásperos y duros.

Trafalgar sintió sus pezones endurecerse ante aquel inocente contacto que no había todavía hecho nada más que rozarle. Eustass seguía mirándole fijamente a los ojos mientras la otra mano seguía apoyada al lado de su cabeza y su respiración cada vez más acelerada y pasada soplaba en calientas bococanadas contra su boca.

—Quítate el maldito pantalón—ordenó dominantemente antes de volver a besarle con aquella agresividad tan típica de él.

Trafalgar gimoteo contra sus labios en u a mida protesta, ahora una mancha negra por el pintalabios de Eustass que se había deshecho de tanto beso. Pero aun así obedeció al instante mientras con manos temblorosas se aferraba al borde de la prenda. Estaba demasiado excitado por aquel repentino asalto, demasiado necesitado después de tanto tiempo, quería las manos del otro contra su piel, le quería dentro de él llenándolo hasta que se ahogase, y juraba que como el otro no se lo diese en aquel instante podía arrasar naciones.

Eustass pasó las manos por debajo de su trasero de nuevo apretándoselo con ganas y le alzó ligeramente del suelo ayudándole a quitarse los ajustados pantalones que el otro siempre llevaba.

—¿Sigues sin llevar ropa interior?—preguntó el pelirrojo jadeando contra sus labios con el deseo más puro en su voz.

El pelirrojo tiraba del pantalón con ganas intentando quitárselo a pesar de que siguiese con las piernas abiertas y Eustass estuviese entre ellas.

—Si—respondió Trafalgar falto de aire y consiguiendo por fin liberar una pierna de una pernera de color azul.

Y al parecer aquello fue todo lo que necesito el pelirrojo. Apartando el maldito pantalón de su camino sin preocuparse de que aún colgase de una de las piernas del moreno, Kidd volvió a empujarle contra la pared con ganas, apretando al moreno entre su cuerpo y la pared y dejando que la erección tan dura como una piedra del de ojos grises se clavase contra su estómago.

Dándole al otro la fricción que necesitaba y aquel maldito contacto piel contra piel.

Trafalgar volvió a gemir de aquella manera que hacia la sangre del pelirrojo hervir de necesidad. Ahogando el maravilloso sonido con su boca el pelirrojo no perdió el más mínimo tiempo. Eustass paseó sus manos, la metálica y la de carne y hueso, por el sedoso cuerpo del otro ahora únicamente cubierto por el pesado abrigo abierto de par en par para él. Memorizo de nuevo cada curva que describía la piel caramelo del otro, la forma en que su columna trazaba una sensual línea o como las redondas nalgas encajaban a la perfección entre sus duras manos. Trafalgar se apretó contra él aun más, moviendo las caderas ligera y inconscientemente en busca de más fricción contra su húmeda erección y jadeando pesadamente contra su cuello, dejando al pelirrojo hacer lo que quería con el pero a la vez excitándole mas ante la total falta de resistencia y las claras ganas que tenia de hacer aquello.

El moreno seguía abierto de piernas encima del pelirrojo arrodillado, por lo que a Eustass no le costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta la temblorosa entrada del otro entre sus perfectas nalgas. Aun recordaba cómo se sentía tomar al otro y marcarlo como suyo, aun recordaba los gemidos y el calor y la deliciosa estrechez.

Apoyó una mano en la pared enfrente de él intentando contener sus pensamientos y los escalofríos de placer que le recorrían. No podía correrse así, sin haber hecho nada, su plan era acabar dentro del otro mientras este le arañaba la espalda y gemía su nombre como siempre hacía mientras su cuerpo perdía todo control. _Así que tenía que controlarse._

Apretó un tímido dedo contra la húmeda entrada del mayor. Trafalgar gimió ante la diminuta presión y eróticamente bajo una mano para apretarse la enorme erección entre sus piernas que comenzaba a gotear. Al parecer ambos estaban al límite, Eustass dudaba que ninguno aguantar más allá de la primera embestida.

—¿Porque estas dudando?—pregunto entonces Trafalgar mirándole con aquellos ojos grises nublados por el placer, rogándole ligeramente por qué no parase aquello y continuase hasta el !maravilloso final que Eustass tenía en su mente.

Eustass gruño también necesitado volviendo a atrapar aquellos labios cubiertos de negro por el pintalabios que llevaba y que ya había dejado varias marcas posesivas por el cuerpo del otro. Esta vez no iba dudar y a pensar cosas innecesarias, se prometió, Trafalgar le había dado permiso y nada mas importaba.

Por fin introdujo un dígito dentro de la entrada del otro. Ambos gimieron al instante ante la sensación que les recorrió de pies a cabeza. Law se arqueo contra el cuerpo del pelirrojo mientras sus uñas se le clavaban en los antebrazos, su erección se alzaba en toda su gloria manchando con algunas gotas el estómago del otro de blanco. La sensación era simplemente perfecta. Con Eustass siempre lo era, el sentirle dentro de aquella manera tan íntima y cercana siempre volaba por los aires su cerebro.

Kidd por su parte apretó al otro contra su cuerpo buscando también algo de fricción, sus dedos, ahora dos, entraban y salían de la entrada del moreno sin problema y a un ritmo rápido y profundo que prometía arrasar con cualquier resistencia que pudiese poner. Y Law gemía a cualquier cosa que le hiciese aun sin haber localizado su próstata, pero Kidd no sabía si quería localizarla, en el estado en el que estaban Law se correría solo con rozarla, y el de ojos dorados quería que se corriese con su polla dentro, cuando entrase dentro y su miembro rozara inevitablemente aquel punto en la única embestida que ambos iban a ser capaces de aguantar.

Así que Eustass siguió follando al moreno únicamente con sus dedos, regodeándose en sus gemidos suplicantes por algo más grande y sus estremecimientos. Sentía su propio pantalón comenzando a humedecerse por su excitación y los preciosos suspiros y sonidos de sorpresa que salían de la boca del moreno cuando cambiaba ligeramente la postura experimentando muy jugando con él.

De repente las manos de Trafalgar bajaron temblorosas a su pantalón comenzando a deshacer los pliegues de ropa para liberar su erección. Eustass siseo al sentir sus expertas manos en aquella parte de su anatomía, pero aun así se contuvo tan bien como pudo.

—No puedo más...por favor, Kidd...dámela—repetía Trafalgar sin apartar los ojos de su erección claramente evidente a través de la ropa— Te quiero dentro, por favor—

Y por fin, los pliegues liberaron su miembro que se irguió orgulloso ante la mirada famélica de Trafalgar. EL moreno entonces se relamió inconscientemente sin quitarle los ojos de encima, e imágenes de otras veces, de él mayor entre sus piernas tomándole ansioso con la boca, surcaron su mente.

 _Ahora no._

Tensándose para contener el orgasmo, el pelirrojo tomó al otro de los hombros y le posicionó justo encima de erección. Estaba preparado, lo había pedido y Eustass no podía más.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos jadeando asfixiados por el calor que generaban juntos. Ambos sabían que con solamente penetrarle el orgasmo les llevaría a ambos. Eustass tomo de la cintura a Trafalgar protectoramente y Trafalgar le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

—Te quiero—repitió Eustass. Como repetiría cada día de su vida a partir de ahora para que el otro no volviese a dudar de él ni por un momento y para que le perdonase algún día o que había hecho.

—Ya lo sé idiota—respondió Trafalgar con una sonrisa y aquellos ojos grises necesitados.

Ambos se volvieron a besar con pereza y necesidad mientras Eustass sentía las perfectas caderas de Trafalgar comenzar a bajar. Solo un poco más y estaría dentro del nirvana, solo un poco mas y...

La puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de golpe revelando a dos adolescentes, Kidd y Law, que con cara de cansancio, se reían el uno con el otro en el marco de la puerta. O al menos se reían hasta que los vieron a ellos en el suelo y medio desnudos a punto de follarse y totalmente excitados.

El silencio más largo y tenso de todos los tiempos inundó la pequeña habitación del hotel.

Los cuatro se miraron unos a otros durante en pequeño instante en que los cuatros procesaban la información.

Y una vez procesada las reacciones fueron varias.

Trafalgar y Kidd por una parte se volvieron de un impresionante color rojo escarlata. Eustass, con la frustración y con un control férreo sobre cada célula de su cuerpo, se apartó del moreno e intentó taparle ligeramente del vista del los otros con su propio cuerpo. _Tenían que haber venido justo ahora, justo cuando..._

Law sonrió malignamente.

—Vaya—empezó en moreno más joven con mirada divertida—sí que no habéis perdido tiempo, ¿no os odiabais a muerte? ¿Que ha pasado con lo de "no te acerques a Kidd"?—pregunto inquisitivamente a Trafalgar que seguía jadeando morada mente entre los brazos de Eustass.

Trafalgar frunció el ceño ante su versión adolescente odiándole por muchas y diversas razones. Asomándose por detrás del enorme cuerpo de Eustass que intentaba taparles decidió defenderse a pesar de la clara desventaja de la situación.

—No eres el mejor para decir eso niño—rebatió el otro—¿O acaso crees que no sé lo que acabáis de hacer vosotros dos?—

Si Kidd podía ponerse más rojo juraba que moriría, pero en cambio Law se encogió de hombros ante el comentario dándose cuenta de que el otro no había respondido las otras dos preguntas. Como siempre.

—Touche—dijo despreocupadamente el menor.

Pero luego, el joven de ojos grises volvió a repasarlos de pies a cabeza. O más bien repasó a Eustass de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose durante un momento demasiado largo en la erección del pelirrojo entre las piernas de Trafalgar.

Y se relamió como había hecho Trafalgar antes, sacándole entonces un escalofrío a Eustass.

El moreno adulto tuvo un mal presentimiento. Presentimiento que se cumplió al instante cuando el menor abrió de nuevo la boca.

—¿Queréis que nos unamos a vosotros? ¿Que tal si lo hacemos los cuatro juntos?—pregunto con una sonrisa inocente en su boca.

Y de nuevo hubo silencio y una serie de variadas reacciones.

Kidd miro a Law a su lado en la puerta como si a este le hubiese crecido de repente un tercer brazo. Trafalgar se hubiese reído ante la reacción si un ligero tic nervioso no hubiese aparecido en su ojo cuando se empezó a cuestionar la inteligencia del adolescente.

Curiosamente Eustass se volvió de nuevo a mirar al moreno menor con la mirada curiosa mientras le repasaba de pies a cabeza. Como si de verdad se estuviese pensando aceptar la oferta.

Trafalgar le dio una colleja más fuerte de la cuenta.

—¿Qué?—respondió al instante Eustass girándole a mirarle indignado.

—Lo sabes perfectamente —respondió Trafalgar con un aura demoniaca rodeándole— ni se te ocurra—

—Pero si todavía no he hecho nada—dijo el otro a la defensiva— además no se qué problema hay si somos nosotros mismo—susurro más bajo.

Trafalgar le clavó las uñas con ganas mientras sonreía macabramente. Eustass frunció el ceño y se apretó contra él entendiendo el mensaje.

—Está bien, lo siento—dijo de nuevo contra su cuello— no haré nada, no te enfades—

Trafalgar ante la actitud sumisa alzó una ceja. ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¿Le había obedecido? Al parecer Eustass no acababa de superar lo de que se hubiese enfadado y no le perdonase.

Trafalgar sonrió psicopatamente pensando al instante en cómo aprovecharse de la debilidad del otro para su propio beneficio. Y para meterle en su cama y no sacarle de ella nunca más. Aunque tenía que admitir aquella nueva actitud era bastante "adorable" y seguramente acabaría siendo él el que fuese manipulado como el pelirrojo quisiese.

Sin embargo los otros les miraron con miedo al ver su sonrisa. Kidd por fin se sujeto de la pared sintiendo como de un momento a otro un ataque al corazón acabaría con su vida. Demasiadas emociones en un día...y Trafalgar seguía desnudo enfrente suyo. Con aquel maldito cuerpo que había tenido debajo de él apenas unas horas atrás y con aquella mirada peligrosa y retorcida que le hacía pensar en esposas, una cama y cosas oscuras. Muy oscuras.

Esta vez la colleja se la llevó él.

Girándose a mirar a Law, observo cómo este levantaba una ceja en una muda pregunta y como entrecruzaban los brazos desafiándole a responderla.

Kidd apartó la mirada avergonzado.

—Eustass vámonos a otra parte—dijo entonces Trafalgar abrazando al pelirrojo enfrente suyo posesivo.

Los dos jóvenes solamente vieron cómo el pelirrojo aferraba al otro de la cintura y comenzaba a lamerle el cuello en una clara muestra de lo que iban a hacer. Law frunció el ceño. Kidd enrojeció al ver a Trafalgar gemir sin ningún pudor ante lo que hacía su versión adulta.

—Room—murmuró el moreno mirándole divertido.

Y antes de que desapareciesen de la habitación como había hecho antes ellos mismos, los jóvenes pudieron ver claramente te tres cosas. La primera, el dedo corazón que Trafalgar le regalo a Law elegantemente con su mano aun rodeando el cuello de Eustass, la segunda, el guiño cómplice que el moreno mayor le dedicó a Kidd volviendo a hacer que su mente derivase a lugares oscuros y obscenas situaciones en una cama.

Y la tercera fue ver cómo por fin Eustass metía su enorme erección dentro del otro con una fuerte embestida que saco un grito ahogado en placer del moreno claramente n llevando a un orgasmo.

El grito retumbó por la habitación ahora ocupada únicamente por dos personas de repente inmóvil. Kidd cayó de rodillas en el suelo con una evidente erección ahora en sus pantalones. La cara que había puesto el moreno...si tan solo pudiese hacérsela poner a Law alguna vez se consideraría el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

De repente el moreno a su lado se giró y Kidd se espero una colleja en cuanto se diese cuenta de su erección y el estado en el que estaba tras la última escena. Pero la colleja no llegaba y al final alzó la cabeza a mirar Law y lo que pasaba.

Y al ver la mirada famélica de Law sobre su persona y su respiración tan rápida como la suya, supo que aquella noche no dormirían hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

.

.

.

El enorme barco se balanceaba sobre el agua en suave vaivén que costaba percibir desde el interior pero que a michos hacían marearse. Doflamingo suspiro completamente satisfecho de estar de nuevo en alta mar, con el sol del atardecer bañando el mundo de un rojo brillante y con la cálida brisa del sur revolviéndole el pelo.

Solo quedaba un día para que el extraño bucle del tiempo desapareciese y cada una de sus tres versiones volviese a su respectivo tiempo. Solo un día más. Además, ahora, con la calma rodeándoles, la suave brisa soplando agradablemente, y con tan poco tiempo por delante, era imposible que pasase nada que pudiese suponer un problema.

Suspirando de nuevo se reclinó en la hamaca en la que estaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y una piña colada en la mano.

Y fue entonces cuando oyó el ligero susurro de alguien arrastrando los pies lentamente por el suelo a sus espaldas mientras maldecía por lo bajo.

—Le voy a matar...le voy a destruir hasta que suplique por su muerte...Law es mío, como se atreve a...—

Doflamingo cerró los ojos cansado de todo aquel cuento estúpido. Girándose aburrido encaro a su versión adolescente que, cubierta de vendas, intentaba arrastrarse hasta donde estaba el en la hamaca. El menor se había despertado aquella misma mañana después de estar un día entero inconsciente y, desde el primer momento, había estado maldiciendo al pelirrojo.

El rubio mayor observó cómo el joven se arrastraba hasta donde estaba él con movimientos cortos y bruscos que dejaban ver lo mal que estaba físicamente. Doflamingo pensó en levantarse y ayudarle pero desechó la idea en un momento. ¿Por qué debería ayudar a alguien así, a alguien que no le había importado torturar y masacrar a la mejor persona que nunca había conocido? No, era mejor que el otro se arrastrarse como el gusano que era.

Por fin el menor se desplomó en la silla a su lado con un gruñido molesto y dolorido. Doflamingo siguió mirando el atardecer mientras le ignoraba y se regodeaba en los jadeos de esfuerzo del otro.

—¿Porque no me ayudaste?—pregunto el menor mirándole con odio manteniendo la primera conversación desde hacía días—juntos podíamos haber ganado, ahora tendríamos a Law aquí, sería nuestro como debe de ser—empezó el otro a gritarle.

Doflamingo cerró los ojos cansado. Le entendía perfectamente, entendía la tentación que suponía volver a tener el suave cuerpo del moreno bajo suyo en una cama, verle jadear de placer con aquella mirada grisácea plagada de necesidad...pero estaba mal. Law había elegido a Eustass Kidd como la persona con la que quería compartir su vida. Él no tenía ningún derecho a meterse entre ellos.

—Se arrepentirá por haberme desobedecido y haberme hecho esto—siguió despotricando el otro ahora contra Law— cuando mañana vuelva a mi tiempo le enseñaré a comportarse y a respetarme, cuando acabe con él estará suplicando por que le folle...—

Doflamingo sintió su sangre helarse ante aquellas palabras. Es cierto, cuando volviesen a sus respectivas épocas estarían solos, y Doflamingo no podría proteger a Law de la furia que latía en la mirada de Donquixote. Volvería repetirse lo mismo, Donquixote volvería a someter a Law, Law le odiaría sin remedio y sus caminos se separarían para nunca volver a la misma dirección.

Volvería a perder a Law.

La rabia le inundó, pero no sólo dirigida hacia el adolescente, sino hacia sí mismo y el mundo en general. A él también le había avisado su versión adulta que no tocase a Law cuando aún era un adolescente. Y él lo había ignorado totalmente como ahora lo ignorará el chico que tenía delante. El destino de una persona no se podía cambiar por mucho que lo intentase. Y él estaba destinado a soportar el odio de Law.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aun quisiera vengarse por ello y masacrar a su versión joven por no entenderle. Levantándose de la silla se acercó al otro que desparramado sobre la silla seguía maldiciendo sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de perder.

—No le vas a tocar un pelo—ordenó cruzándose de brazos delante del menor.

El otro le miró con odio.

—Si que lo voy a hacer, y le voy a hacer suplicar y pedir perdón por todo esto— dijo señalándose las vendas—él pagara en lugar del pelirrojo—

Si, Doflamingo se acordaba de Law suplicando su perdón mientras lloraba con su pequeño cuerpo temblando debajo de él. Recordaba a Law gritando por los castigos que él le había puesto por algo que todavía no había siquiera pasado, recordaba su mirada confusa y asustada mientras aguantaba cada cosa que le había hecho.

Apretó los puños frustrado sabiendo que por mucho que gritase no serviría para nada, porque lo que pasaría no se podía evitar.

—No, no le vas a tocar—siseo fulminando a su versión adolescente que de repente sonreía macabramente entre las vendas que le cubrían la mandíbula rota.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo? En mi época tú no existes— río el otro de repente encantado con aquel nuevo pensamiento.

Riéndose de él sin darse cuenta de lo que les iba a hacer.

El puño de Doflamingo se estrelló entonces contra la cara del otro de forma inconsciente, como si el universo le hubiese pegado por él. El otro salió volando al instante por la fuerza del golpe hasta que se estrelló contra la pared más cercana.

Y no se volvió a mover. Doflamingo se dio cuenta de que estaba inconsciente.

De nuevo, igual de cansado que como si hubiese corrido una maratón, se sentó en la hamaca ignorando al otro. La piña colada se había caído al suelo regándolo todo de pegajoso líquido blanco, el sol se había ocultado sumiéndolo todo en la oscuridad mientras las estrellas comenzaban a salir.

Doflamingo se pasó una mano por la cara sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse de frustración. Pero no iba a llorar, había perdido aquel derecho hacía mucho tiempo, cuando sus manos se habían llenado por primera vez de sangre inocente. Se merecía lo que le estaba pasando y lo sabía, era su penitencia por todos los crímenes que había cometido de joven.

 _Si haces cosas malas te pasaran cosas malas._

Las palabras de su hermano retumbaron en su cabeza. Su hermano siempre había tenido razón y Doflamingo sabía que aquella norma nunca podía romperse.

Y su destino tampoco.

.

.

.

—¿Ya es la hora?—preguntó un hombre moreno de ojos grises mientras sujetaba entre sus brazos a un niño dormido por lo tarde de la hora

El otro moreno, parado enfrente suyo rodeado por los brazos de un pelirrojo sonriente, asintió a su pregunta.

—Si, debía ser a esta hora más o menos cuando aparecisteis—respondió mientras se reclinaba contra el pecho de Kidd.

Los otros dos hombres enfrente de él asintieron. Estaban los seis parados en la cubierta del barco de Kidd. La noche oscura y el clima frío mientras esperaban a que toda aquella aventura llegase a su fin. Los siete días ya habían pasado, y aunque al principio las cosas no había ido muy bien, los últimos días los habían aprovechado al máximo tras reconciliarse mutuamente entre ellos.

Prácticamente habían pasado la última mitad de la semana metidos en una cama sin dignarse a salir a menos que fuese totalmente necesario. Las bromas entre la pareja mayor y la joven no habían cesado en ningún momento y aunque no hubiesen llegado a hacer el prometido cuarteto, prácticamente se había follado unos delante de otros con las consecuencias previsibles.

Law nunca se hubiese podido imaginar las caras que ponían Trafalgar y el mismo cuando Eustass y Kidd les follaban. Nunca había visto tampoco a Kidd tan rojo ante las insinuaciones de Trafalgar ni a Eustass tan posesivo que prácticamente parecía ser capaz de encadenarle a la cama.

Aquellos últimos días Law se lo había pasado en grande y prácticamente podía afirmar que era la persona más feliz del mundo. Cosa que también se podría decir de los otros cuatro. La mirada de Trafalgar se iluminaba y perdía todo aquel aire oscuro y peligroso cuando miraba a Eustass. Kidd parecía incapaz de quitarle las manos de encima Law como en aquel momento en que le abrazaba por detrás mientras frotaba su mejilla contra su sien cariñosamente. Y Eustass... ¿había dicho ya lo de encadenar a Trafalgar a la cama?

Pero aquello tenía que acabar, por muy bonitas que hubiesen sido las vacaciones, tenían que volver a sus respectivos mundos y volver a pelear por sus ideales.

Tenían que volver a la normalidad.

Así que, en las últimas horas de aquella aventura y después de haberse despedido de todos y de haber consolado a Bepo que se negaba a separarse de Law-chan, los cuatro se subieron a la cubierta del barco en un momento de silencio y con los niños ya dormidos en los brazos de los adultos.

—Entonces es el adiós—dijo Kidd a la espalda de Law con un aire serio y triste.

—¿Quieres un beso de despedida?—le preguntó rápidamente Trafalgar guiñándole un ojo en una clara insinuación.

Kidd como siempre enrojeció sin ser capaz de aguantar los comentarios del moreno adulto. Y es que el pelirrojo no sabía cómo tratarle desde que se habían reconciliado. Como hombre más mayor y maduro intentaba respetarle y tratarle con deferencia, pero cuando soltaba esos comentarios totalmente malinterpretables, simplemente su mente se quedaba en blanco y lo único de lo que era capaz era de boquear como un estúpido pez. Law entre sus brazos, sin embargo no dudo en responder por él como siempre hacía, apoyándole y ayudándole cuando él no podía.

—Acércate a él y te mato—respondió amigablemente su versión adulta.

—Yo si quiero un beso—siguió con el tema Eustass mirando a Law fijamente...y recibiendo un fuerte codazo en las costillas por parte de un cabreado Trafalgar.

Llevaban así desde el primer día, se acordó Law con cariño mientras miraba como los otros tres discutían. Bromeando, metiéndose unos con otros, y aliviando la tensión que hasta entonces había estado entre ellos, comportándose por primera vez como una especie de familia sobreprotectora y posesiva.

—Bueno, bromas aparte—dijo de repente Trafalgar—quiero que os cuidéis y que confiéis el uno en el otro, no os peleéis por estupideces—

—Sí, intentad que no os pase lo mismo que a nosotros—dijo Eustass mirándoles fijamente con una seriedad inquietante pero una sonrisa en su cara. No les habían explicado lo que había pasado, pero los dos jóvenes se hacían una ligera idea — y Kidd, cuida de Law o volveré para arrancarte yo mismo el brazo—añadió el mayor.

Los otros dos asintieron rápidamente ante aquellas palabras, ligeramente aterrorizados por el tono asesino, mientras un divertido Trafalgar le daba un beso cariñoso a Eustass en los labios sin pudor alguno.

—Vosotros también—les respondió entonces Law sin querer ser el único al que sermoneaban.

—No os peleéis— le siguió Kidd con voz aburrida—el mundo acabaría hecho pedazos si eso pasase y yo sigo queriendo encontrar el One Piece—

—Y controla tu temperamento—le dijo Law a Trafalgar mirándole seriamente.

—Y come tres comidas y duerme ocho horas al día—continuo Kidd vengándose de Trafalgar con una sonrisa en su cara.

—Y no aterrorices a la marina—le pidió Law a Eustass.

—Y escucha a Killer cuando te eche la bronca—

Los adultos les miraron con una ceja alzada ligeramente humillados por semejante despliegue de sugerencias. Como incrédulos de que sus versiones en miniatura les estuviesen dando semejantes consejos, como si fuesen ellos los adultos o una madre preocupada. Los adultos al instante fueron a protestar, a ponerles en su lugar entre bromas y risas como siempre hacían, pero algo cambio en el aire y todos se callaron solemnes.

Era la hora.

—Kidd, recuerda lo que te dije—dijo Eustass en una muda advertencia antes de marcharse del lugar para siempre.

—El que, ¿lo del lubricante o lo otro?—dijo burlonamente mirando fijamente a Trafalgar en una broma íntima que pocos conocían.

Y esta vez fue el turno de Trafalgar de enrojecer. No podía creer que Eustass se lo hubiese contado. Golpeando al pelirrojo que reía divertido a su lado totalmente orgulloso de su versión adolescente, se volvió a los dos jóvenes abrazados en medio de la cubierta mientras el mundo se distorsionaban a su alrededor.

—Cuidaros—susurro Trafalgar con una sonrisa plagada de cariño en un último consejo mientras una luz les inundaba y desaparecían de este mundo dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Yéndose igual de rápido que habían aparecido.

El aire frio volvió a soplar revolviendo el agua del mar, las burbujas a su alrededor exploraban en una agradable música y el mundo siguió su curso como si nada hubiese nunca pasado y alterado su superficie. Como si lo que le había pasado a ellos dos no hubiese significado nada en la gran marea de gente que era la humanidad.

Las manos de Law acariciaron los brazos de Kidd que le rodeaban posesivamente la cintura apretándole contra su pecho en un intento de darle calor. Ambos en un silencio solemne pero feliz. Más feliz que nunca. Po que ambos sabían que por mucho que sufrieran o por muchas cosas que pasasen, todo acabaría bien y ellos estarían juntos aunque el orgulloso universo se derrumbase.

—Cuidaros vosotros también— susurro Law al aire de la noche plagado de enormes estrellas.

FIN

* * *

Pues ya esta señores, si hay alguna duda como siempre pregunten, el final me ha quedao un poco empalagoso pero que se le va a hacer, es el final XD

En fin, espero que os haya gustado la historia, lamentablemente, debido a mi falta de tiempo, no creo que publique nada mas hasta halloween, asique tendreis que esperar un tiempo para leer algun fic nuevo U_U

Como siempre gracias poer leer guapos, y a los que dejais reviews os quiero un montos cielos mios.

Un beso muy fuerte a todos.

Chao


End file.
